Breaking 12
by The Gibbslets
Summary: Can Tony protect Ziva? Will their relationship keep the family together or tear them apart? What will Gibbs say when they finally take the plunge? T For later, Read and Reveiw!
1. Burn

**Chapter 1 - Burn**

It was mid June and the Navy supply and service office in D.C was mostly quiet. The fountain in the nearby square played a tuneless harmony and the pigeons around it were slow witted and dozy.

The two federal agents leaving the office were both strolling away from the demure structure, they were not walking to fast or to slow. At a perfect speed at perfect ease. However this relaxed was they were walking reflected nothing in the way they were passionately bickering.

"You always have to be completely correct about everything don't you?" Ziva hissed her hand twisting around the small knife she kept at her wrist.

The other agent a man in a white shirt with braces and a coat over his arm was walking close beside her so their elbows brushed every so often.

Tony rolled his eyes and stopped mid step forcing her to also halt.

"I never said I was always right I am just making it clear that my gut was telling me that guy is not as clean as his office. Did you see it? It's almost O.C.D!"

"Maybe it wasn't your gut but that burrito you ate at lunch. It didn't look the best quality to me."

This put an end to their banter for the most part. The cool atmosphere was melted by her joke and the ice of the previous moments melted in to a almost warm wave crashing around them. Laziness was restored.

They soon reached the car talking together about not much of anything. The drivers side was facing the road and since Tony was driving he walked round to that side as Ziva waited for him to unlock the door.

"Agh good call DiNozzo. Parking under a tree. Now I am somehow going to be the one cleaning this up." Ziva sighed narrowing her eyes over the bird droppings splattered roof at Tony who had stopped searching his pockets for the keys. No doubt he was planning a witty remark.

Before the idea of a sufficient comeback had properly formed in his mind a detonation in the near by building that they had just left caused a spark to be hit near some transporting gas containers. The building lit up like a bit of paper in a colossal explosion.

The two agents who were only about 70 meters from the building sure felt it. Tonys usual agent instinct would have been to duck but all his mind was on was his partner on the other side of the car. The shock waves caused the drivers side window to smash making bits of glass hit Tonys face.

"Zivaa!" he yelled. The force pushed him back on to the tarmac road. His hands and face were cut and grazed but he crawled around the car. She had to be okay. She had to. He felt the heat from the burning building nearing him as he passed the bonnet and then he spotted Ziva.

She had ducked to avoid the blast but her once brown leather coat was now blackened her hair was singed. He pulled her off the car which was red hot. Trying not to look at the blood trickling from her head he pulled her around to the other side of the car.

He pressed his forefinger and index to her neck. Her pulse was slow but it was there. She groaned.

"Ziva! Ziva it's me!" He held her head up and had his arm around her shoulders as they sheltered on the other side of the car.

"W...Tony?" she murmured a frown creasing on her face. She evinced as she tried to move.

"Shhhh my ninja. I am calling 911." he whispered pulling her closer. Thank god she was even coherent. He pressed the phone to his cheek and listened to the dial tone. "Hey at least you won't have to clean the car." he looked up. The roof of the cars metal was bent with the heat and discoloured. Not a sign of bird skat. Ziva laughed softly in to his shoulder.

Not long after there they were in an ambulance on the way to Bethesda. Tony sat by Ziva. They were both supposed to lie in their stretchers but Tony ignored this rule he was sitting my the now out cold Ziva. She had many moderate burns and a slight concussion from the force on her head. She also had some broken ribs but that was all the paramedics has Sussed out from her. He just had minor burns and shrapnel inflicted scratches.

Once at the medical base him and Ziva were separated. He was patched up and given a mild pain killer as the tweezed the fine remnants of class from his face.

"I want to see Ziva." he demanded. He had to see she was okay.

"Okay I'll take you to her." The nurse replied and guided him down the hall.

Normally he would have noticed her good looks and girlish charms and hit on her but this was not normally.

They finally reached the room she was in and Tony burst through the door before anyone could try and contradict him.

She was sitting up miraculously. She had a bandage over one part of her head and over her chest and stomach and over her hand. But she was smiling relived at him.

"Here is your precious Tony, now please try at relax mrs David." the doctor smiled at her. "Your boss is on his way."

Soon the two of them were left alone and at the same time they both started talking.

"I am sorry it's my fault!" they both said at the same time. Then they both smiled a little embarrassed.

"It is in no way your fault Ziva." Tony said a smile blossoming over his face. He sat down by her side and took her hand as if by impulse. They both looked down at their clenched hands and the realized it wasn't at all too weird so they left them like that.

"Your face..." Ziva quietly exlaimed at his many cuts.

"oh yeah. My fault entirely I forgot to duck so the window smashed in my face." he smiled impishly

"What made you not duck?" she asked concern weighing her voice.

"You." he replied softly looking steadily in to her face.

She may have replied or acted on her feeling that had just surfaced but Gibbs walked in.

Tony whipped his hand from hers and his gaze from her face as quickly as he could. But it didn't matter Gibbs didn't notice he was too busy talking to the doctor over his shoulder. He turned to them and shut the door.

"DiNozzo. Ziva. You okay?" he looked concerned for once and he scanned their faces for looks of injury.

"Yes Gibbs we are both still alive." Ziva smiled reassuringly at him.

Gibbs nodded. He seemed stressed out "I gotta get back Abby has a lot of evidence to look at and I gotta work with metro." he put his hand on Ziva's and slapped Tony lightly on the back as he left. "Stay with her Tony. You can come back as soon as you feel up to it."

"Oh hey boss I am good now-" Tony began standing. But Gibbs held up his hand.

"Not today DiNozzo. I need ya to babysit Ziva."

"Gibbs I don't require a babysitter-" Ziva started but Gibbs just slammed the door and left.

Tony sat on a nearby chair and drew it right up beside her. She smiled at him silently and he smiled back awkwardly.

"You can go home if you want Tony I am fi-" Ziva said but Tony interrupted her by putting his finger to her lips.

"Shut up Ziva." he said then settled back in to the chair "Get some sleep. I will stay right here at your side."

And she did. She felt completely safe in that pokey little hospital bed with Tony by her side.

_  
><em>woooooo chapter 1 is over! Did you like it? Too much Tiva? Too little? Gimmie a review if ya like and stick around for chapter 2 because it is a bit of a songfic!<em>_  
><em>


	2. Fall for You

******Chapter 2 - Fall for you****  
><strong>  
>(To get the feeling of this chapter just listen to Fall for you by Second-hand serenade. It's veeeery Tiva :D Also the episode with Tony getting the plage in it is season 2 'Swak' and the one with them in Israel is Aliya in season 6)<p>

She awoke during the late hours of the night or so it felt for her. Something had startled Ziva out of her sleep something like a bate tempting a ignorant fish from his home blue waters, she looked about the room with her eyes half open. Everything was blurry but she saw a figure by her bed she reached under her pillow for her gun but it wasn't there.

"Bethesda is pretty harsh about keeping out weapons. I mean this is a hospital." it was just Tony. Smiling his goofily charming grin at her.

"Tony. Sorry you...you scared me." Ziva sighed.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. You looked so peaceful." he said quietly.

"Don't make a habit of watching me sleep okay." she smiled and settled back in to the pillows.

The silence that followed was less awkward and more unfulfilled. Ziva searched her mind, trying to fill it but it was Tony who started talking first.

"First time I was here. About six years ago or more. When I got plague."

"Tony."

"hmm"

"Tell me. What happened?"

He laughed.

"Well it's quite a tale. See I opened a letter in the squad room addressed to 'NCIS Special Agent' I assumed it was for me because it was signed with a kiss sealed swak."

He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways as soon as it opened this powder came flying out. So then we had to get quarantined and our clothes incinerated. You know the procedure and me and Kate were taken here to be treated because we were most at risk."

"Why was she at risk? Was she near you when it opened?" Ziva interrupted a frown creasing on her forehead.

"Nah she had...She had a cold." his eyes were far away and a little smile on his mouth.

"You were close. Were you not? You and Kate." Ziva asked quietly looking in to his eyes

"Yeah. Sometimes I thought she hated my guts but others... She didn't." he smiled "Kinda like you and me. Hey Zee-vah?"

"Tony." he looked up at her, she was leaning towards him a hard look in her eyes. "I have never hate you."

He raised an eye brow, remembering Israel and Michael.

"No Tony. Never. Not even then." she leaned back again "Did Kate get plague too then?"

"Nah but she told me she had it too even though I was the only one with it actually. Just so I wasn't alone." he smiled. "I almost died. I thought I was a gonner until Gibbs came in and ordered me not to die." he smiled at the memory.

"I am glad you didn't die Tony." Ziva said looking at him full in the face.

"You really do like me don't you?" Tony looked at her speculating.

"Even though I don't act like it sometimes. Yes I do." Ziva gave him a small smile "Your my partner Tony."

The looked at each other for a long time. Unspoken things falling between them. They both mentally registered this was one of the longest times they had gone without arguing of teasing each other or immature banter. They did like it.

"Do you think that bomb was intend for our wittiness Tony?" Ziva asked now looking through the window in the other side of the room.

"Huh? What bomb?" Tony was obviously oblivious. He tore his eyes from Ziva as she turned to look at him. She did catch him looking at her almost hungrily for a split second but it was so fleeting she put it down to imagination.

She looked at him sceptically and pointed at her head.

"Yeah that bomb." He nodded "I have no idea Zee. It may have been an accident."

"So it was just a coincidence it went off just as we left?" Ziva asked hinting

He caught on and looked doubtful "You think it was a hit? I don't buy it. Don't freak yourself out we should just wait for the fire Marshall to finish his report."

She nodded but still looked doubtful

"Hey it's gonna be okay. If you want I'll go call Abby now just for a run down. She is probably freaking out anyways."

Ziva nodded and Tony pulled out his phone. He dialled Abby's labs number and waited

"Hey Abby its Tony. Abs, Abs slow down! Yeah I'm fine. Yeah Ziva is also fine. Yeah I miss you too." he rolled his eyes and smiled at Ziva.

"what Abs? No I was NOT rolling my eyes just now! How could you hear me roll my eyes? Listen do you know what caused the explosion? Really? Wow okay. Yeah. I have to go now Abby but keep me posted if the Marshall gets back to you. Yep Bye."

He looked at Ziva for a long moment then put his phone away.

"Well? She asked

"Well your theory was right. It started in Mr. O.C.D's office. But get this he bought the bomb and planted it."

"What why?"

"The timer indicates it was supposed to go off at 2 pm."

She exhaled "The same time as our appointment. He obviously didn't set time bomb well."

"Yeah but also the explosion was supposed to be only directed at his office but it caught some transporting gas canisters and ka-boom."

Someone out to get her again. She sunk down in to the bed as Tony called Gibbs. And twisted the sheets around her fingers.

Tony snapped his phone closed slowly. And looked at her.

"Ziva. Ziva are you...?" he whispered moving to sit on the bed. He took her hand.

"How many were in there? How many people?" she asked looking in to his face and in to his green eyes.

"23. It would have been 26 but us and that scumbag got out." Tony muttered.

"How many more innocent have to die for this monster to be satisfied? First those two petty officers and that sailor and now 22 others!" a lone tear escaped and made a lone voyage down her cheek.

Tony sighed and swung his feet on to the bed kicking his shoes off. She did not decline so he put his arm around her and she snuggled close.

"I don't know Ziva."

He felt her tremble. She was trying to hide her sadness from him. Keep in the tears.

He laughed softly. "You can cry if you want. I won't tell anyone you have a heart."

She kneed him and sighed then she snaked her arms around him as  
>It by impulse and began breathing<br>steadily.

"Your one in a million Ziva David. A killer with a conscious. A girl like you is impossible to find." his lips touched her forehead and he closed his eyes. "I think tonight was the night I released how far I have fallen. I love you."

_  
><em>Yes I know. HE LOVES HER! They are sharing a bed :O it's a single bed so they a probably cramped but the will fit I have managed to fit with someone in a hospital bed. Tiiiiiivvaaa. I hope you didn't mind all this referencing. I am basing this around season 9 starting but this has zero ray because I can't be bothered fitting him in ;D we are pretending when he used her in season 8 they broke up. Kay stick around for chapter 3. And I hope you like the song :3<em>_  
><em>


	3. Dawning

**Chapter 3 - Dawning**

The sun was rising. People out to beat the 8 o'clock traffic were braving an early start fueled with some strong coffe. If you were to look in to room 41 of Bethesda medical center you would find two federal agents snoring in a light harmony squashed up together in the pokey hospital bed. Their heads were ruffled and Ziva's bandages were loose around her.

In the reception near by special agent Gibbs was crossing the front dest where the sleepy night nurse buzzed him in. He nodded at her and took a long sip from his coffee as he approached the ward he knocked once and the entered. He was surprised to see the two dozing agents and a little annoyed. He was about to head slap them or pour coffee on them or wake them up by throwing the bed out the window but he caught site of Ziva's face. She was so calm and peaceful he thought he would leave her with her current chew toy.

"Fine." He muttered and scribbled on a bit of paper and left it on Tonys stomach then he left deciding to sort this later.

Ziva woke up first but kept her eyes shut. She felt her arms around something. Something living. She opened one eye and felt the dull thump of a head ache. She saw Tony come in to focus.

"Oh no not again." she muttered. But then stopped feeling the bandages. That's right. The previous night came back to her. She felt a vibrating in Tonys front pocket (Oh my) and reached for it. She pulled out his phone and checked the number. McGee.

"Tim. Good morning."

"Ziva is that you? Why are you on Tonys phone? Oh god don't tell me!"

"No McGee he is still at the hospital with me. What's up?"

"Didn't Gibbs tell you we caught the guy!"

She sat up and suffered for it with a head rush.

"No McGee he has not been in!"

"Yeah he has. He called me an hour ago to tell me he was leaving the hospital. Oh but of corse you were asleep."

"Oh yes he had been here." she said picking up the note from Tonys chest. She poked him in the stomach and he started she put her finger to her lips and passed him the note then put the phone back to her ear.

"Did he say why he killed all those people?" she asked

"He said the petty officers were threatening to go to us about him killing the sailor and the others in the supply office were all accidents." mcGee replied.

"Alright thank you you soon. Bye" Ziva responded and hung up.

Tony had climbed out of the bed and was still looking at the note.

"You know what it means don't you?" she sighed taking it.

"Yep. Rule number 12."

"Never date a coworker."

"But we're not!" he exclaimed angrily. "I wish he wouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Well if you came in and saw someone like that you would jump to that conclusion wouldn't you?" Ziva responded pushing the covers off herself

"Hey where are you going?" Tony asked he gently pushed her back in to the bed and tucked her up again.

He grinned down as her then turned for the door  
>"I am gonna go home and change. I will come back and pick you up at 10 when your cleared. Do you want me to stop at yours and get you some clothes?" he asked innocently<p>

"Oh yes please. Thank you Tony."

"What are friends for." he smiled and turned the door handle

"Wait you'll need a key."

"Nah it's okay I had one made ages ago." he grinned again and left.

She sighed at his cheek and settled back down in the bed the pushed the covers off again. Then the door opened making her jump. Tony walked in again

"I forgot my shoes. Stay in bed!" he said then picked up his shoes and slipped them on and then tucked her up again and smiled down at her.

"I just wanted to go to the bathroom and wash up." she said quietly.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. Acting completely on impulse and the jumped back expecting her to hit him but she didn't. She merely looked shocked. He felt his confidence rise and leaned forward again. She caught him this time catching his head and pulling him closer in to a big hug.

"Thanks for being my teddy bear Tony." she whispered then she let him go "Never tell anyone about that either." she smirked and then pushed him away.

"I will return with coffee and tea for you." he called as he walked out the door.

"God speed DiNozzo!" She called smiling to her self.

She got out of the bed gingerly and crossed to the bathroom which was connected to her room via a door in the corner. When she came out the sun rays from the large window nearby had patterned the ground in the late morning light she felt perfectly at ease as she got back in bed.

Suddenly a trill ring came from her bed side.

"David."

The voice on the other end was very soft and very accented and very familiar.

"Ziva! I heard you were in hospital! Are you alright?"

"Yes father."

This was the first time he had called since she had become a special agent officially. He didn't seem angry or keen to bring up the past, well at least he cared about her.

"There is no reson to worry father, it is just a minor work related injury. Nothing to fret over."

He grunted to himself and she wondered why he was speaking in English. It was either a cruel irony or he was just trying to be on her wave length.

"Well I very much hope agent Gibbs is taking care of you."

"Yes they are all being very careful. They are wrapping me in silk and feathers."

"Silk and what?"

She laughed  
>"Do not worry father. Just an American idiom Tony taught me-" she caught her self. Damn she had mentioned Tony.<p>

"Ah yes Agent DiNozzo."

"Special."

"What."

"Special agent- never mind. I have to go now father. But thank you for...caring."

"Shalom Ziva."

She snapped the phone shut and put it aside and lay back. She had ruined that conversation by mentioning his least favorite member of her team. Tony had been not entirely respectful to him back in Tel aviv.

The door banged open making her jump but it was just Tony. He was carrying an armful of stuff which he dumped at the foot of her bed before handing her, her tea.

"So I got clothes and a movie for us to watch tonight and your release forms. Why are you looking at me like that? Stop looking at me like that it makes me think you're going to kill me."

She laughed and turned to the clothes.  
>"My camos and a singleton and a sweater?" she raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What I didn't want to pick something to speedy or you might have slapped me! And I don't know what under...garments I picked because I close my eyes while picking them." he crossed his fingers behind his back.

She grinned and gathered up the clothes to go change in the bathroom.  
>"Thank you Tony."<p>

"Welcome!" he called as she closed the door of the bathroom "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"No not really," she hesitated "Eli called."

Thump.

"Tony are you alright?"

"Yeah fine. So your dad called. I really miss that guy we had suck great times."

She laughed thinking back to the way he grabbed Tony's neck then stopping abruptly.

"What did he want anyway?" he asked

"The usual. Well not the usual for him, he wanted to know I was okay. I suspect Vance told him I was here." she slipped the top on. "I made the mistake of mentioning you though."

"He still hates my guts hey." Tony sighed

"I think he is... Wary you may kill another one of his agents." she said tenderly coming out of the bathroom.

"Hmm well let's just get out of here." Tony said standing him and sipping him coffee.

"Did you bring a hair brush or..." Ziva asked feeling her hair

"No sorry but..." he reached into his jacket and pulled out a comb "Here."

"Thanks." she began using the comb to try and tame her wild doo. "Wait." she stopped "You carry a comb?"

He flushed  
>"I am Italian! It's what we do!"<p>

She nodded and grinned skeptically.

He looked like is man hood hand been wounded but he brightened up when she swore not to tell McGee.

"Ready to boogie?" Tony asked.

"Boogie? That means dance yes? Why would we boogie at a hospital?" she looked very confused and Tony sighed.

"It means 'go' Ziva. Shall we go?"

"Yes let's. Will I get my weapons back? I feel very un-protected without them."

He laughed and opened the door for her.

_

Alright that's all for now folks! Thank you to all those people who are following my story less than 24 hours since I published I was quoted overwhelmed! now I am going to do my best to commit to this story. For your sakes! Please feel obliged to review and I will post chapter 4 ASAP! :D  
>P.s I am typing this whole thing in notes on my iPod touch so gimmie credit! <p>


	4. The Blue Juice Bar

**Chapter 4- The blue juice bar**

Monday. The first day of the week. All around the world people where dreading the slow grind of the start of the week.

Ziva however was happy to be back at work. It had been just under a week and already she had stationed herself behind her desk a 0700 hours that morning and began her work. McGee and Tony arrived together carrying coffee. Tony was teasing McGees hair. It had grown over the past few weeks in a floppy formation around his face.

"You look like a floppy eared puppy!" Tony grinned trying to touch Tim's luscious locks.

"Don't! I will get it cut I just need to find the time we have been one short until now and Gibbs has me working hard!"

Tony turned to where McGee was pointing and say Ziva.

"Hey your back! Has Vance cleared you for field work?"

"Yes." she replied then scowled "It tool some convincing though and I am not sure he had my best interests at heart when making the decision."

"What are you saying he doesn't want you in the field?" McGee asked narrowing his eyes at the balcony behind him.

"I don't know what he wants McGee. And frankly I don't care at the moment."

The others seemed somewhat contented and took their seats and Tim began typing away at his key board. Tony leaned forward and looked across him desk at Ziva shrewdly however before he could voice what was on his mind they heard a commotion from just outside MTAC and all turned.

"I am sure the actions were either justified or unintentional." Vance was saying in a raised voice.

"So you really don't give a damn which? I don't appreciate these outsiders messing in OUR juristriction." Gibbs yelled back "I don't care wow many coins you are rubbing with them! They could have killed Tony and Ziva! Or was that part of the plan?"

"I don't know Gibbs." Vance turned and looked at Tony, Ziva and Tim who were staring at them and now standing turned toward him. "However I highly doubt agent David would be a target if it were an inside job." he lowered his voice. And Ziva mad for the stairs Tony right behind her.

Vance gave Gibbs a nod and then walked away, Ziva attempted to follow him but Gibbs blocked her.

"Ziva..."

"What do you know?" she asked confusion and during in equal amounts in her eyes.

"I can't." Gibbs stated and slipped passed her to walk away she attempted to stop him but Tony took her arm.

"What's more important to you Gibbs? Family or your job?"

He turned on her and stared until she quelled a little and backed in to Tony.

"My job and yours. And possibly our lives. All of our lives. You were involved we can't tell you until we know more."

He started down the stairs again.

"Continue working on that robbery case. Take Ziva, find that bar thing."

Tony rolled his eyes

"Boss I looked everywhere and there is no blue juice bar in the complex. The guy was lying and-"

"Take Ziva."

Half an hour later the two had hit traffic and were sitting in the conditioned car in silence.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"What is a blue juice bar?"

He laughed bitterly.

"It's supposedly a bar the roommate and our suspect says he was at on the night of the burglary. But I looked for it and it doesn't existed."

"Perhaps you were looking in the wrong places...Tony." she smiled.

He held the horn down grumpily and they sat there for many more minutes.

"I am so thirsty." Ziva said twenty minutes after they and set off on the supposedly ten minute drive.

"Me too I'm parched." Tony sighed. "Oh we're moving!"

"Let's hope this bar does actually exist." Ziva panted as they pulled up by a small shopping complex.

They both hopped out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

"I am afraid you will be disappointed because it does NOT exist."Tiny grumbled pushing the door open for Ziva.

"Tony what's that." Ziva asked.

"A hat store Ziva." Tony replied checking himself in the glass door.

"No next to it." she grabbed his face and spin him around till he was facing the west.

"That my young friend is a blue juice bar." Tony laughed and hugged Ziva in relief. Then the quickly broke apart looking embarrassed.

"Let's check out these drinks then." Tiny grinned clapping his hands together.

"After we have sent this months footage to Abby and talked to the manager." Ziva said sternly.

"Yeah sure goes without saying." Tony grinned to himself.

After showing the store clerk, a pimply teen with a stutter, the picture of the petty officer confirming he had been there with his daughter on the day and at the time of the robbery. Tony happily flipped open his phone to tell McGee to hand this damn case to metro.

"Okay great probie. See ya in a few."

He closed the phone and pocketed it the accepted the two bubbling blue drinks from the bar tender.

"You sure these are safe to drink?" he asked as the drink fronted dangerously over the sides of the glass.

The guy smiled and gave Tony his change. Tony gave him a small tip and then carried the drink over to Ziva.

"Non alcoholic?"

"Of corse this is still business unfortunately." Tony placed the drinks down still wary of them.

"You try first. That blue is unnatural." Ziva grinned stirring her drink.

Tony sipped it. "Mmm it's very sweet."

Ziva tried it as well.

"Wow that's a little sickening."

"I can't stop drinking it!"

They kept on until they had both finished the glasses.

"My teeth will regret that later." Ziva scowled.

"You need to sweeten up David improve your sweet tooth."

"Oh shut up." she sighed.

The stood and left Tony was talking about a move and Ziva was only half listening as she strolled along beside him. All it seemed was normal again.

I had a power cut in the middle of this chapter but I was on my iPod which runs off battery so no drama there :D Also my iPod lost its music somehow because it's gay and so I had no Tiva playlist in the background. :(

This chapter is based on a dream I had a while ago this is all I can remember from it.

They were all on a boat. Abbey breathed on a window creating condensation and drew a heart in it and then McGee said "I love you Abby." Then Tony and Ziva who were both in bathers oddly enough started kissing and Tony said I have loved you since we found that blue juice bar. I know I have weird dreams XD


	5. Scent

"Can you smell it?"

"That's my shampoo don't you like it?"

"The smell of the weekend David, gee get with the programme."

"How do you smell a weekend?"

He inhaled then nodded at her to do the same.

She looked at him.

"Just do it David. Close your eyes and smell it."

"I don't want to-"

He looked at her.

"Okay."

They both closed their eyes and inhaled.

"Nope I can smell nothing."

He opened his eyes and looked at her sternly he slammed his draw making her jump up from his desk.

"You're a lost cause."

"Fine then"

She turned up her nose and returned to her desk.

"No, no I forgive you. Come back here I am bored!"

She snorted and sat in her spinney chair.

He sighed then wheeled over to her on his own chair.

"If it's any consolation I do like your shampoo. It's very… Exotic."

She laughed and switched on her computer. He spined around slowly on his chair then checked his phone.

"Ah it's going to be lovely and rainy today!" He stated while checking the weather "Ah yes the wolves won the game the other night" He reported checking the sport before spinning to the breaking news. He sat up and leaned forward.

"What is it?" She asked with a mild tone of interest.

*Ding*

"Boss!" Tony stood and looked over at the elevator which Gibbs was coming from.

"DiNozzo! At David's desk again? Isn't she sick of you harassing her?" Gibbs asked sipping his coffee.

"Tony," Ziva stood alarmed at the look on Tony's face. It was fear. "What is it?"

He gulped and read out the news article.

"This morning several civilians were killed in an explosion at a cafe in George town. The casualties include two children and a naval federal agent."

"Does it say who?" Gibb's asked

"No Gibbs, but you're not getting it. Ziva," He turned to her "This is your coffee place."

He flicked through the photos

"Ziva?" Gibbs said urgently

"I was supposed to go there this morning as usual before work. But I went to Tony's café instead because I was out of change and Tony bought for me." Ziva explained looking down confused "But this means…"

"You should be dead…" Tony said. He looked at her face; she was showing the smallest ounce of fear in her eyes.

"DiNozzo make some calls find out who that agent was." Gibbs said heading up to MTAC

"Hey, DiNozzo!"

"Yes boss?" Tony already had the phone in his hand and was dialling.

"Don't leave her side."

"Got it boss"

Ziva looked at Tony, He was already watching her. He smiled at her reassuringly and turned away to make the call.

"You think this was a targeted attack on Agent David?"

"Leon my gut is telling me these people are trying not to obvious but they don't care who they kill to get the job done."

"So you think it's a hit?"

"No- I don't know. But rule number 39."

"What."

"This is not a coincident, they don't exist. Someone is after Ziva, this is the second bomb in a month and both of them were in places she was meant to be."

"It's possible. I need you to do more digging before we start accusing people."

"Right, there was one of our agents caught in the bombing."

"No, all NCIS staff is accounted for. They found a badge at the scene but no I.D. Ziva goes there every day you said it may have been hers. She could have dropped it."

"My people don't drop things."

The conversation ended on this line as Gibbs left the office, leaving Vance rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile Tony was watching Ziva as she sat at her desk cleaning her gun; Tony had come to a dead lead with the media refusing to tell him anything because unless evidence of a naval officer was found this case was not their jurisdiction.

"Tony, not many things make me un easy." Ziva said to him quietly.

"Yeah, what does?" He prompted

"You staring at me as if I may blow down at any moment its making me feel, very uneasy!"

"Blow up. Not down. Where is McGee?" Tony asked distracted.

"He is with Abby. He arrived before you this morning." Ziva said placing her gun back in to her draw.

"Oh. That's okay then." Tony looked a little consoled.

"He doesn't go to my coffee place. Remember, he goes to the place with the drive through." Ziva's eyes softened as she said this. She was looking at Tony differently because her was genuinely feeling concerned for his team.

"Okay now you're the one with the creepy staring!" Tony grinned. "Cut it out will you!"

"I was not staring!"

"You were!"

"I Wasn't!"

"You were!"

"Shut up both of you." Gibbs called walking in between the desks. "Tony-"

"Boss I hit a dead end with the-"

"Yeah I know all NCIS agents are accounted for. They never found a body that matched to an NCIS agent, just a badge."

He walked up to Ziva's desk. She got the message and began opening her draws to find her badge. It wasn't at her hip or in her desk. She checked her bag and under her desk.

"It's not here Gibbs." Ziva growled "But I could not have dropped it anywhere. I don't drop things."

"Yeah, Yeah I know Ziva. I know." Gibbs headed to Abby's lab leaving Ziva and Tony alone.

"Do you think someone stole my badge JUST to plant it at the bombing attack?" Ziva asked him. She stood up and began to pace the area behind his chair.

"Maybe we're wrong. Maybe these people want you to know that they know that you know that these bombs are not random." Tony replied looking at her thoughtfully.

"So they are trying to scare me." She leaned against the filing cabinet "Its working."

"Don't say that. If we are both scared and McGee isn't, the whole world is going mad!" 

"Why are you scared?"

"I am not exactly thrilled with the thought of losing you again. I am keeping you here this time."

She smiled and he stood. They were face to face. She stepped closer and watched as his expression went soft. She shivered a little and he walked past her putting his hand on her shoulder and pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked grumpily.

"To find McGee, we need to make him scared so everything will be that little bit better." Ziva laughed and contentedly let him drag her by the crook of the elbow.

Sure enough McGee was in Abby's lab, they were running through the security from the squad room from the past few days trying to focus in on Ziva's desk.

"Any luck?" Ziva asked Abby putting her hands on the back of McGee's chair.

"Not yet," Abby said keeping her eyes on the computer screen "Just you behind your desk. We're checking the afterhour's security now. Tony you come in at night a lot."

"He does his best work at night." Said Gibb's walking in carrying a couple of caf-pow

Tony looked pleased that Gibb's thought he did good work but then he caught Ziva's eyes.

"You work at night?" She scoffed

"Only early in the evening," He exclaimed looking angrily at Abby

"Tony at time says 2230 hours."

"Fine sometimes when I can't sleep I come in and finish some paper work."

Everyone was looking at him.

"What, I have been doing it for years and now you all start to notice?" He said grumpily

"That is true. Back when you got plague we saw footage of you working late." Abby said still looking at the screen.

Gibbs sighed "What have you got Abs?"

"Look the night cleaner is lingering behind Ziva's desk." Abby said zooming in on the man

"He is vacuuming that's all." Ziva said narrowing her eyes at the screen.

"No you don't get it. That isn't our regular night cleaner." Said Abby zooming in on the man's face

"Run it Abs."

"Way ahead of you," Abby was already running the photo

"I'll check the employment records and see if the regular guy was fired or quit." McGee said

"Do it. Tony, Ziva, with me." The group walk towards the elevator. And Ziva pressed the button.

"I want you two snooping at the café. Show them your I.D and see what evidence we can find. We need to compare the bomb to the last one."

"You know how metro can be when they have a case. This won't be easy." Tony said as they all stepped in to the elevator.

"Yeah I got it DiNozzo. Remember not to let her leave your sight. She is still at risk."

Ziva sighed.

"I am here you know," she said to them "Stop talking like I'm not."

"Alright Ziva," Gibbs said and put a hand on her shoulder as the doors opened.

"Take care of her Tony."

"Got it boss"

Gibbs got out of the elevator and Tony and Ziva stayed in to go to the garage.

Ziva insisted on driving and Tony let her for once. She knew where to go and her attitude was already on the edge. He wasn't going to refuse her driving and tip her all the way over.

They reached the spot in record time. They jumped out the care and approached the police tape. A young man was guarding the once was entrance.

"Hi special Agents DiNozzo and David, NCIS,"

"Hey, agent Watson, metro""

"Do you mind if we have a snoot around in here?" Ziva asked

"She means snoop." Tony rolled his eyes

"I suppose so ma'am but why is NCIS interested in a simple gas leak?"

"It was a gas leak?" Ziva asked interestedly

"Yes ma'am. I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to have a quick look."

The young man let them under the tape and in to the main room of wreckage.

Tony sighed "They made really good coffee here. It was nice and sweet."

Ziva nodded and headed under some more tapes to what looked like the heart of the explosion. She checked the gas pipes and sure enough found a cylindrical burnt up something on the gas line. She gave Tony and look and he nodded and turned to distract the metro agent while she pulled on some rubber gloves and put the little cylinder in a plastic bag. Under it she spotted clean knife cuts in the pipe line which were almost invisible.

"Tony I think we are done here." Her hands were shaking as she pocketed the evidence bag and headed towards the two men.

"As I said, just a gas leak," The metro man said.

"Yep," Ziva sighed "Just a gas leak."

The two left the wreaked shop. Ziva's hands were still trembling a bit and Tony looked at her concerned.

"You alright?" He asked

"Yes. I found this though." She said quietly putting the device out of her pocket.

"I recognise that. Wasn't in your apartment when it got blown up?"

"Yes. It is used by many agencies, Including Mossad."

"Ziva, I doubt they would put a hit on you."

"I know. But I want to talk to my father."

"Yeah, now where did I park?"

"Just down there near my apartment. Can I go in a second? I want to get his number. I don't keep it on my cell."

They crossed the road and walked a few blocks then they walked up to her apartment building and then climbed the stairs up to the 3rd floor where Ziva's apartment was.

They walked through the front door and Ziva approached the coffee table just near the door. She ruffled through the many papers looking for the number while Tony stood in his familiar surroundings and waited for her. He crossed to a nearby window and looked on to the street.

Ziva stood up. "I found it, let's go."

Then boom. From an unknown location, another bomb had gone off.

Glass was flying at them from Ziva's living room windows and the heat of flame hit all near buildings.

Ziva opened her eyes. She had been pushed against her front door. Nothing hurt. She was fine.

"Tony?" Nothing, she looked around in the dust

"Tony!"

So I hope you like that my pretties I will see ya'll in a few days!


	6. Risks

**Risks**

Silence bore in to his ears. It was too quiet compared to the sounds his ears had painfully encountered before.

His face was pressed against something hard and dust filled his nose making it hard to breath. He opened his eyes and gasped through his mouth when he realised his lungs were aching. Sounds were coming back to him. Fist in a low buzzing and now in a higher multitude he could hear sirens and feel heat from a distance. He pulled himself up a little bit becoming more conscious of his surroundings. He felt a sting in his head and an ache in his chest. Great he was still recovering from that last explosion.

The he heard someone calling him from close by. The voice was weak as if it had been calling non-stop for a while.

"Tony? Tony? Tony?"

"I-I'm here." His voice wasn't coming out properly and he felt blood on his face.

Clattering, footsteps, and a hand lightly on his back

"Are you- badly hurt?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Um… no," He didn't want to worry her "Don't worry about me. Are you okay?"

"Yes but my poor apartment is not." She sighed and looked at the shattered glass.

"I don't suppose it matters you're going to be in protective custody now. I am afraid it is almost certain this is targeting you." Tony sighed and Ziva hung her head. But they both knew it was true.

"Okay. Gibbs is going to kill you for letting my home blow up."

"Yeah I know. C'mon let's get you to the ER I can hear the ambulances already." Tony took Ziva's hand and helped her over her smashed coffee table and towards the door.

"I really liked that table. Gibbs made it for me." She sighed looking back at the smashed wood.

"I am sure he can make another c'mon." He tugged her hand and they left.

After two hours being patched up by ER Tony and Ziva returned to the squad room to find a panicking Abby

"Oh my god, oh my god, Oh my- Are you guys alright? Well of course you're not I mean you almost got blown up!"

"It barely got my apartment Abby. We're alright the emergency room just likes to fuss." Ziva consoled her allowing Abby to hug her.

"You guys haven't heard? It was the company car that got blown up." McGee said

"Yeah we know McNo-it-all. We saw the wreckage." Tony said throwing his coat over his chair.

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked looking around for him.

"He is in MTAC, talking to your dad." Said Abby

They all looked at her questioningly.

"He tells me more that's all!" Shrugged Abby sitting behind Gibb's desk

Ziva headed for the stairs and Tony followed her.

"Agent Gibbs, agent DiNozzo and David are requesting access to MTAC."

Gibbs closed his eyes. He knew they were going to want in.

"Ah Agent Gibbs do let them in. It would be good to hear Ziva's voice again." Said the man with the accent on the big screen

Gibbs sighed and Vance, who was sitting in one of the seats in the front row, nodded at the agent at the panel.

Seconds later the two agents walked in to MTAC. Ziva briskly and Tony a little hurried, trying to restrain her as it seemed. They were handed headsets and Ziva approached the screen just in front of Gibbs.

"Father are you aware I have had 3 attempts on my life in these past weeks?" She said accusingly

"Shalom Ziva, my child I have heard of your encounters and allow me to insure you as I have just insured agent Gibbs that Mossad has nothing to do with these explosions."

"Innocent people have died! Tony and I were almost blown up twice!" Ziva tugged on Tony's jacket pulling him in to the screen.

"Ah agent DiNozzo, how have you been?" Eli David addressed Tony directly.

"Just peachy sir," He replied sarcastically "Yesterday was the bomb!"

No one laughed at his pun but Eli, he laughed coldly. He really hated Tony.

"Eli," Vance stood up and faced the screen "The second bombing was a system that is used by Mossad, it was in fact used when agent David's home was blown up two years ago."

Eli nodded "Yes the cut line masker. We do use that but so do many others. It is not an uncommon way of covering a leak. Are you accusing me of trying to kill my only living child Leon?"

"No sir just checking that you didn't know something." Gibbs responded.

Eli nodded "May I talk to my daughter alone for a moment?"

Vance nodded at the panel agent and she switched off the speaker phone. Vance, Gibbs and Tony took of their head phones and faced away from the screen however still listening to everything Ziva was saying.

"Yes father? No I would prefer to speak English. Yes, Oh. Alright, thank you for telling me."

She drew her hand over her neck and they hung up on Israel.

"David, anything to worry about?" Vance asked Ziva

"No sir, my father was just informing me that my aunt Nettie has passed away." Ziva replied looking down.

"Oh, my condolences. Do you require personal time off?" Vance asked

"Yes I think so." Ziva replied "We were quiet close. I would like to fly to Tel-Aviv and attend her funeral."

Vance nodded and left MTAC

"Ziva," Gibbs took her arm "Your life is still at risk. A trip on your own is not a good idea. I would like to assign you an agent for-"

"Gibbs I do not need a babysitter!" She replied angrily then noticed him glance at Tony. "No, no Gibbs! I don't need Tony of that flight with me quoting 'Snakes on a plane' or whatever!"

"I love that movie." Muttered Tony, he looked slightly hurt.

Ziva rolled her eyes "Tony you and my aunt were not the best of friends."

"Oh right, I told her I was your husband and called her a dirt bag." Tony nodded to himself and Gibbs looked confused.

"Take Tony with you. Please?" Gibbs said

The others stared at him.

"You said please?" Tony said

"Fine," Ziva shook her head to get her thoughts straight. "I will take Tony if he promised not to quote a single movie."

"Do I get a say in this?" Asked Tony

"No." the other two said in unison.

Tony shrugged. "When do we fly out?"

"Tomorrow night. We will buy our tickets now." Ziva sighed and left MTAC

Tony was about to leave too but Gibbs called him back.

"DiNozzo. Don't do anything to piss her dad off. Okay?" He said to Tony. Then he left.

SO! What will happen at Aunt Nettie's funeral? Who will they meet? What will happen to Tony and Ziva? Stick around to find out!


	7. Mourn

**Mourn**

Scanned, torn and handed back. The boarding passes were done and now the two NCIS agents were walking down the corridor towards the plane. Tony was reading a brochure about Israel and Ziva was twitching and fiddling, feeling unconfutable without her weapons.  
>He looked at her and grinned at her reliability on her guns and knives.<p>

Soon they were walking down the aisle in between the seats on the plane. They reached business class and found their seats and sat down. Ziva was reading the safety manual now which Tony found disconcerting.

"Hey you know in first class not you can get a whole little room to yourself." He stated, Ziva looked at him and smiled.

"That would be very claustrophobic." She said putting away her safety manual and looking around. "Business class has certainly improved."

Tony nodded and showed her all his seats adjustments and how far he could lean back and the small screen he could pull in between them for privacy.

This thoroughly entertained them until they were told it was time for take-off. Tony was thrilled to receive his hot towel but disappointed when the steward told him to sit upright during take-off.

Soon they were in the air and Ziva was yawning. Tony looked over at her as she un-wrapped her plastic covered blanket and pillow and laid down. He put down his inflight magazine.

"Are you going to sleep now?" He asked her

"Yeah, don't wake me up for dinner it's usually rubbish on planes." She said and closed her eyes. He smiled down at her and returned to his magazine. When her looked back she was snoring gently, sound asleep.

"Night my ninja" He said quietly and she sighed and muttered

"Night my little hairy-butt"

He scowled down at her and decided to also get some sleep.

When he awoke he found Ziva fresh and ready next to him. Her hair was in a sleek plait and her eyes were bright. He sat up and ruffled his hair, yawning.

"Morning Tony, you might want to freshen up. We are landing in an hour." He nodded and stood up, then looked around for a nearby bathroom. Ziva watched him stumble off and smiled to herself. He had looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. It was a shame he had woken up and he would now start being the same old Tony. She sighed. She liked the same old Tony though. Sleeping Tony was just that less annoying.

While her brain was blabbering the plane was flying over the desert toward the incoming city of Tel-Aviv. Tony was brushing his teeth vigorously, trying to get the taste of aeroplane out of his mouth.

Tony soon returned to his seat yawning.

"Sleep well?" Ziva asked him

"As well as you can on an aeroplane," He said "I don't know why people always complain. It's not that bad."

"_Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to make our decent. Cabin crew prepare the cabin for landing." _

They thudded to land seconds later. They both hoped it would result better than their previous trip here together. Tony was feeling slightly optimistic about being Ziva's protection detail.

They got out of the plane after a good 20 minutes of lining up with everyone else and in to customs still yawning.

Ziva was happy to be reunited with her weapons at the customs and she began to put them on.

"So do we need to get a taxi or…?" Tony asked from behind her as she put her boot knife in.

"My father's house has sent a car and escort." She replied then turned to him. "Ready?"

He nodded and smiled at her nervously. They walked out of customs with their bags and in to arrival.

Ziva glanced around until she spotted her name being held up by a small dark haired girl of about 9 or 10 years of age. She was wearing light khaki pants and a black t-shirt. This child reminded Tony a lot of Ziva.

"That is my second cousin Taylah. She only speaks Hebrew," Ziva explained quietly as they approached the waving girl who was accompanied by a Chinese man in a suit. "She lives with my father because her mother went rogue last year and hasn't turned up since."

"Poor kid" Sighed Tony

The girl was looking impatient she said something to the man with her and he nodded. She ducked under the rope and ran towards them.

"Ziva!" The little girl cried with glee "Shalom!" Ziva and Taylah embraced

"Shalom Taylah." Ziva smiled and kissed the top of the girls head.

The child then turned to Tony.

"Hello, you must be agent Tony DiNozzo. You're here to protect Ziva." She said in perfect English

He grinned at her and Ziva look flabbergasted

"Taylah, your English is perfect!" Ziva said with a huge smile.

"Yes, I learn at school. I also know French and Arabic now. Uncle Eli says these are important languages." Taylah stated smugly "Oh I almost forgot, that is Lee," She pointed at the man "He is my protection detail! He has taken a vow not to talk so I do the talking for him."

They approached the man.

"Shalom." Tony and Ziva said and the man nodded at them. He then took their bags and led them outside. Taylah was looking intently around them for any signs of danger and Ziva watched her sadly.

"What's up?" Tony asked her in a hushed voice

"She reminds me of me as a child. Too grown up, it was a mistake making her live with Eli." Ziva whispered back. Then she reached towards the girls' waist band and pulled out a small knife.

"Ziva, Don't!" The girl cried reaching for the knife. They all stopped to watch.

"Taylah you are only 9. Too young to be carrying a knife, allow your protection to do the protecting." Ziva advised and handed the knife to Lee who pocketed it and then took the girls arm and pulled her along.

They reached a black car and Lee opened the passenger door for the others.

"Ziva is driving." Taylah said simply and Lee threw Ziva the keys. So Ziva got in to the driver's seat and Lee took the passenger while Tony and Ziva took the back.

The narrow streets and busy cars made the trip hard but Ziva knew these roads well and she took every back alley possible.

Taylah was keeping a running commentary of their surroundings.

"That's my favourite bakery and there is my school. Ziva used to go there at one point before she got kicked out for fighting." This made Ziva laugh

"I got kicked out of a lot of schools for fighting. I hope you'll never do it." She said from the driver's seat.

Tony grinned at the girl and she grinned back.

"Are you Ziva's friend?" She asked

Tony laughed and looked at Ziva who was looking back at him through the wind mirror.

"Yeah we're friends."

"Not all the time DiNozzo. Not when you annoy me."

"I never mean to annoy you Ziva!"

She laughed

"Are you Ziva's boyfriend?" Taylah asked

This was answered by an awkward silence.

Sorry about the briefness. I am tired and I hate writing about plane trips. I am going to try and draw Taylah for you because I have a good idea in my brain how I want her to look. So please review and keep reading. Next chapter will be out A.S.A.P

(P.s I didn't spell Taylah wrong. It is just another way of spelling it)


	8. Family Ties Part 1

**Family Ties Part 1**

Ziva left her father's office to find Tony waiting for her. She sighed and shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk about it. He understood. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the bloody duty of her family troubles. They headed out of the main building and through a courtyard in to the setting sunlight.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Tony asked Ziva stretching his arms before him.

"I don't know. I believe Taylah probably has plans for us." Ziva sighed. He could tell she wasn't keen to go.

"I am going to call Gibbs and give him an update." Tony said and wandered off leaving Ziva to be alone to wallow in her thoughts.

She took a seat on the side of a small fountain and thought of her father's words. He hadn't been close to Nettie. They had fallen out about Ziva's mother many years ago, Nettie liked the woman and was outraged when Eli sent her away with the girls. He was however formally remorseful for the woman's passing. He had also talked with her about the child Taylah. He was trying to raise her as he had raised Ziva. But better so she wouldn't leave to America and become a citizen. Ziva however knew how it felt to be raised like her, the pressure, and the need for appreciation. She had fought with her father about the girls' welfare. But he had not listened.

"Ziva you awake?"

It was Tony. She smiled and nodded then stood up.

"Had a hard day?" He asked

She yawned and nodded.

"Yes Tony, it has been a hard day." Ziva said "I am just glad it will be over soon."

They walked through the corridor and in to a car park. Ziva approached a motor bike and took a helmet off the back. Tony took the other and went to get on first. She laughed and shook her head.

"I'm driving." She said grinning and climbing on to the front of the bike. Tony sighed and got on behind her unwillingly. "Hold on tight."

They zoomed at to speed out of the parking lot. Tony held on tight with fear for his life; they zoomed round hair pin corners and tipped laboriously on roundabouts. Tony hated to lean on her when they braked; he was scared of squashing her in to the front of the bike whenever they tipped.

"Stop wriggling." She said when they hit the brakes at the lights

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to squash you." He replied muffled with a sarcastic tone.

They zoomed off again and less than 10 minutes later they reached a Mediterranean designed house just on the edge of town. They dismounted just outside a garage on a paved driveway and approached the front door. The sun had almost set and it was becoming cool.

"Ah this is where Ziva grew up?" Tony asked looking around the darkening garden.

"Um… No. I grew up further out of town. My father bought this house when he became director of Mossad." Ziva replied opening the side door.

"Oh," Tony grinned feeling stupid "Of course."

They walked in to an empty room with some tables and chairs. They could hear some voices from the next room. Ziva let the way through a narrow door and in to the next room. In there they found Taylah, her body guard Lee along with a couple of women dressed in black, deep in conversation in Hebrew. Ziva approached them and greeted them as Tony stood by the door observing.

A few minutes later Ziva walked over to him.

"Are you alright, Tony?" She asked

He nodded

"Goodnight everyone" Ziva said to the room in general in English. Everyone waved as she left. Tony nodded and smiled at them and then followed her. He took the spare room just across from hers.

Ziva was sitting by the window reading a Hebrew book when Tony walked in. He was still dressed but he was tieless and his shirt was un-tucked. Everyone was in bed and Tony had cleared all the rooms of the house.

"Hey," He said and sat across from her on the window seat. "You should get some sleep."

She shook her head and lay down her book, rubbing her eyes.

"I can't. I have too much to think about. Plus I could just be murdered in my sleep."

"Not while I'm around." He said simply and she rolled her eyes at his cliché "I am not sleeping so you might as well, get some sleep for all of us."

Ziva stood up and crossed to her bed and climbed in to it, yawning.

"Are you going to watch me sleep?" She asked

"Yeah I am." Tony smiled and made himself comfortable on the seat. She rolled her eyes again and pulled the blankets over herself.

They didn't speak again that night because she fell asleep shortly after getting in to bed. Tony watched her for a few hours tossing and turning and once or twice mumbling to herself in her sleep before he also slipped off to sleep.

_He was walking across Tiva's room towards her bed. She was in there but something was wrong. Her eyes were closed but her face was pale and cold. He pulled the sheet off her and saw the crimson bloodstain in her chest. He looked across the room and saw Eli wearing black. He shrugged at him and said. "It was necessary." He wanted to run at the man. But his legs were refusing to move and in fact he wasn't sure he had legs. _

"Tony? Why are you sleeping? You're meant to be protecting Ziva." A child's voice said

"What-?" He mumbled and sat up. Taylah was standing in front of him with her arms crossed. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was half done as if she had escaped her stylist.

"Where is Ziva?" She asked

Tony sat up and looked around franticly. His heart sank. She was not in the room.

"Ziva?" He called walking out of the room cautiously

Then he heard laughter behind him

"Tony, do not worry! She is in the bathroom having a shower." Taylah laughed

"Don't do that!" He said frowning at her. "This isn't a game it is real life."

"Hey calm down it was just a joke!" She laughed "Silly feds!"

He frowned as she flounced off down the hall towards her room.

He went back in to his own room to change and when he came out Ziva was in her room fully dressed and brushing her wet hair.

"Have you seen Taylah?" One of Ziva's aunts asked in hevily accented English, She walking down the hall way towards him. He pointed the way she had gone and the woman smiled in thanks and went that way. He walked in to Ziva's room.

"Sleep well?" He asked checking out the windows for any sign of an eavesdropper.

"Yes. You certainly looked like you did." She grinned

"Yeah don't tell Gibbs I dozed off." He said pleadingly "I did have jet lag."

"Yes I know. Don't worry I won't bob you in."

"Dobb, Dobb you in" Tony corrected her. "We better start getting ready I'll check the perimeter."

Tony left and Ziva finished her hair. She crossed to the dresser and picked up a pair of earrings. She was wearing a black dress as you generally do for a funeral. While she was putting on her makeup Taylah ran in to her room and shut the door.

"Taylah, what's wrong?" She gasped as the small girl ran up to her.

"Aunty Cefa is trying to do my hair!" She panted "Help me escape!"

"Taylah you have to look nice." Ziva sighed and pulled the girl up on to her bed with her. "Why don't you let me do your hair?"

She nodded after thinking about her proposition and turned her hear so Ziva could plait her hair. After she was done the child pushed it and nodded in approval, looking at herself in the small hand mirror Ziva had handed her. Not long after Lee came up to the door to take Taylah to the car. Ziva met Tony in the corridor and they walked to the garage together.

They took two cars, one driven by Ziva with Tony and Taylah as passengers and the other car driven by Lee with Ziva's elderly relatives with him. They had left early to avoid traffic. But the roads of Tel-Aviv were still busy. Ziva honked and swerved, Tony was used to her shenanigans by now and Taylah seemed accustomed to it. The child was laughing and enjoying the ride. While Tony was trying to tell Ziva that he valued his life and didn't want to die here.

They arrived at the church and Ziva and Taylah got out of the car first while Tony stayed in. Ziva tapped on the window and he un-winded it.

"Tony you can get out of the car now." She said indignantly.

"I don't want to. Your father is looking at me funny and I think he wants to kill me again." Tony muttered looking passed her at the man near the church doors who was indeed looking his way.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." She laughed "Just don't annoy him."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, try not speaking." She laughed.

Okay I hope you enjoyed Part 1. Part 2 is coming soon. I am sorry there isn't much Tiva I am trying to keep it realistic. I should really stop writing Fanfiction in my S+E class. *Sighs* Any way READ AND ENJOY!


	9. Family Ties Part 2

**Family Ties - Part 2**

The funeral was slow and depressing. Every speech was in Hebrew and the guests were mostly elderly women in black. Tony stood by the door with all the other body guards and Mossad agents; he didn't let his eyes leave the back of Ziva's head. Once the ceremony was over he nodded at all the elderly people and distant relatives of Ziva and then approached her.

"Ready to go?" He asked trying to ignore the makeup smudged around her eyes which meant she had been crying.

"Yes, I have said goodbye to everyone now." She said taking his arm gratefully as they left the church "What time does the plane leave again?"

Tony checked his watch

"About 4 hours from now." Tony sighed it was clear that they were both keen to get home to their normal time tables.

"Ziva, Tony wait!"

They both turned to see who was calling them, it was Taylah.

"Weren't you going to say goodbye?" She asked stopping right in front of them with her lower lip curled.

"We wanted to go quietly." Ziva sighed. She was a little disappointed that they had been caught sneeking away from the family.

"You papa is looking for you, if he heard you had left without saying goodbye he would be really upset." Taylah whined looking up at them desperately.

"You said you had done your goodbyes." Muttered Tony

She sighed and hissed back

"I was hoping no one would notice."

As much as he didn't want to he pulled her back towards the church where all the black clad old people were slowly drizziling out of the doors.

"Ziva! Aren't you going to say goodbye to your father?" Eli called approaching them.

Tony's common sense won the better of him and he quickly released Ziva's arm to prevent awkwardness when she embraced her father.

"I am sorry father I have a plane to catch." She explained hurriedly

He nodded and shrugged and then hugged her and kissed o her cheeks on by one. He gave Tony a look and then allowed them to leave. Taylah however wasn't as willing to let them go.

"Don't go! It's boring here without you!" She sniffed, tears were quickly welling in her eyes.

They disengaged her grasp on their sleeves and got in to the sleek black car that would take them to the airport. She looked at them for outside the window and waved at them as they pulled away from the church, now actually crying.

The plane trip had been long and tiering. It was harder for them to both sleep on this flight because of all the thoughts that were buzzing relentlessly in their minds. They were both happy to return to their homes and to their separate beds. They both slept well until Tony was woken by his mobile phone buzzing by his bed. He checked the screen and saw Gibbs name. He sat up quickly and answered it.

"Yes boss?"

"Tony you home?"

"Yes boss!"

"How was Israel?"  
>"Alright boss. I hardly remember it." He joked<p>

Silence

"Well I do remember it. Nothing much happened. No danger against Ziva what so ever. I think we can safely say this guy is in D.C and they didn't know Ziva was going to Israel"

"Where is Ziva now?"

"At home. She refused protective custody but I got an agent outside watching the security cameras."

"Alright. I want you here in 15. We got a dead marine. Go process his apartment 163 G Street"

"Yes boss."

They hung up and Tony pulled himself out of bed and to his wardrobe to pick out a snappy suit to wear.

20 minutes later he arrived at the crime scene. He was late. He spotted McGee and hurried over to him. Tim turned and smile at him.

"Hey Tony welcome back, how was Tel-Aviv?"

"Yeah it was alright, Gibbs here yet?" He said looking around

SMACK

"You're late DiNozzo."

Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm sorry boss. It's the Jet lag. Won't let in happen again."

"You always say that DiNozzo." Sighed Gibbs "McGee sketch the scene, DiNozzo bag and tag."

Gibbs headed off to ducky to get the run down on the dead guy. Tony used his tweezers to pick up a small white hair off the rug and put it in to a specimen jar. He held it up to the light and laughed.

"Hey Timmy you know what this is?" He called

"Yeah Tony, it's a hair." McGee sighed

"It's a cat hair! Go find out furry friend."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I am senior field agent and I am bagging and tagging."

McGee sighed and turned to the door to see Ziva holding a fluffy black kitten.

"Ziva! Hey you're here!" He ginned at her "And you got the cat!"

Tony also spun around grinning at Ziva who was now crossing the thresh hold stoking the small fluffy kitten.

"Ah you got the fearful best. Probie go get the cage for the little monster."

McGee walked off mumbling to him self and Ziva approached Tony with the kitten extended towards him.

"Here take her." She said a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm not an animal person Zee." He mumbled gingerly taking the ball of fluff and holding her at arms length. "It's growling at me!"

She laughed and shook her head.

"She is purring! Hold her properly."

He did and as the small kitten sat in his arms he began to grin.

"Don't tell probie, but she is kinda cute."

"I wonder what her name is." Ziva wandered off around the apartment to look for any evidence while Tony stood in the middle of the aparment with the kitten in his arms.

Gibbs walked in and spotted Tony with the kitten.

"Exploring your feminin side DiNozzo?" He asked, a small grin on his face.

"No boss!" McGee walked in

"Probie, the cage." McGee opened the cage door and Tony hastily put the kitten in the cage.

Ziva came back in with the victims laptop in a bag and nodded at Gibbs.

"I didn't think you were coming in today." Gibbs remarked taking the laptop off her

"I wasn't, but I got bored at home." Ziva said "I thought I would be more use here."

Gibbs nodded his approval. He didn't mind her there, she would probably help more than hindrence, he left for coffe leaving the team to supervise the serch of the apartment.

Later when they were all reterned to the squad room Gibbs saw the cage with the kitten on it was on Tony's desk.

"Haven't you found a home for that thing yet?" He asked

Tony sprung up from behind the cage with the small black kitten on his head.

"No boss! Apparently people are very superstitious and they think black cats will bring them bad luck."

"Why would anyone say know to such an adorable animal?" Abby asked also apperaing from behind the cage.

"Why don't you take it home?" McGee asked Abby

"My landlord didn't allow pets before and he is only just letting me keep Mortimer." (_The Guide puppy_)

"I can't take it either, Jethro would eat her up in one mouthful." McGee sighed and then he caught Gibbs looking at him. "Boss, my dog, my dog is called Jethro remember?" (_See Dog Tags_)

"Tony why don't you take her?" Asked Ziva

Tony narrowed his eyes at her

"Ziva why don't YOU take her," He sneered "You are the one who named her."

Gibbs sat down and watched his team argue childishly while he got down to some actual work.

"Ooh Ziva, what did you name her." Abby asked

"Fluffily waffly." Said Tony sarcastically.

"No, we called her Alea, It means new home in Hebrew."

"Aw that is so cute! She is like your and Tony's love child."

Tony jumped up in surprise with the kitten clinging to his shirt.

Ziva laughed and nodded.

"Maybe we should share her."

Tony patted the kitten and gave Ziva the evils.

"I am not that attached to her yet." He mumbled

"Really?" Ziva asked and approached him and reached for the kitten "Give her here then."

"No I am still hugging her…" He narrowed his eyes at McGee who was stifling a laugh.

"Ziva what does your name mean?" Abby asked, obviously in her own world

"Um nothing…"

"C'mon tell us!"

"It means Radiant in Hebrew."

Abby grinned and sat in Tony's chair.

"It totally suits you!" She said "Tony how about your name?"

"It means masculine and amazing." Tony grinned

"Hey, I don't really care what your names mean. Maybe discuss this in your private time?" Gibbs announced standing up.

"Right boss, sorry boss," Tony said pushing Abby off his chair, the kitten on his head again. "Ziva, do you want to take our child off my head?"

She pondered for a moment

"Nope" She said and continued typing.

He sighed and started typing with the kitten now snoozing on his head.

"I better get downstairs and see how AFIS is going on those fingerprint matches." Abby walked off, ruffling Alea's fur as she passed "Have fun solving the case."

After 6 hours of gruelling work and 3 trips outside for the kitten, Ducky and Abby had united and proved the case as a suicide. Tony was packing up his paper work for the day still grumpy at the waste of time.

Ziva was already packed up and she sat on his desk with Alea on her lap looking out the window at the sunset.

"So who is taking her tonight?" Tony asked, trying to sound casual "Are we seriously wanting to share her or was that just a joke?"

Ziva turned to him looking surprised.

"Of course I was serious. Does it freak you out to have a commitment?" She raised an eyebrow

"Not with you." He muttered clearly embarrassed.

"I guess we aren't breaking any rules with this." Ziva smile to herself, turning around again and stroking the purring kitten.

"Yeah," Tony laughed "Unless Gibbs makes rule 52, never share pets with a co-worker."

Ziva laughed as well and stood up.

"I will take her tonight. You can come over and visit her over the weekend if you like."

"I would like that. 2 weeks each?" He grinned at his excuse to go to her place outside of work.

Ziva went back to her desk and picked up her bag. Alea meowed at Tony over Ziva's shoulder.

"Night Zee."

"Goodnight Tony."

"Meowww!"

"Night Alea."

He watch as Ziva walked in to the elevator and sighed and picked up his bag as well. Now he had another connection to Ziva. Was this going to change anything? He shook his head. Nothing had happened like this in almost 7 years, why should anything change now?

Yaay Kittens!

I hope you liked these chapters. I am afraid I have to admit I based the Kitten on my cat Zorba, who is a boy. Here is a link to what she supposedly looks like. .com/albums/m607/Yiotsie/?action=view¤t=


	10. Trapped

**Trapped**

Rain pounded on the car windows relentlessly. Thunder cracked the purplish grey sky. Tony sat in traffic drumming his fingers over his steering wheel in time to the music; the tunes were cracking and fading as the rain interfered with the signal. Minutes later he switched the radio off and sighed. The sun had not even been up for an hour and Gibbs had already called them all in for the day to start, again. He flicked open his phone and kicked his accelerator as he saw a gap in traffic, he hit speed dial and put the cell to his ear.

A yawn on the other end then

"David."

"Hey Zee-vah you up yet?"

"I am now, what's up that couldn't wait till later on?"

"Gibbs had a gut feeling and he wants us to review evidence from the Borelli case."

She sighed

"Did your power cut out this morning?"

"Yeah and my coffee place did as well. I guess I will have to wake myself up another way."

"I will pick up coffee for you on my way in."

"I actually love you Ziva."

She laughed and hung up. He shook his head and enjoyed the thumping of the rain on the roof of his car. He had seen around 3 accidents before he reached the office. He met Ziva in the parking lot, he was soaked to the skin after mere seconds in the rain and she had an umbrella. She beckoned to him and he ran over to her to take cover from the heavy onslaught or rain. She handed him his overly sweetened coffee and he thanked her profusely as they made their way in to the office. Once under cover Tony shook himself like a wet puppy and Ziva looked at him sympathetically as she sipped her pimping brew.

"Are you alright Tony?" She asked ruffling his wet hair

"Just freezing to death but I will be okay soon." He sighed squeezing out his tie impatiently.

They got in to the elevator and rode up to the squad room. As they looked around the bullpen they saw no Gibbs or McGee, this allowed Tony to sneak around his desk and remove his shirt and tie. He glanced over at Ziva modestly and she winked at him from her desk. He grumbled for a few minutes until he was done changing under his desk and then popped out again in a dry outfit. He approached Ziva's desk and opened her bag and took out her hair brush.

"Hey DiNozzo, get out of my bag!" He brushed his hair while looking at her with his lip curled in sadness.

"Stop being such a girl." She hissed, snatching the brush away and hitting him with it.

"How is our love child?" Tony asked throwing the brush back at Ziva while walking away from her desk towards his own.

"She is fine. She slept through the thunder; she takes after you on that." She winked at him and he grinned at her.

McGee popped up from under Gibbs desk and frowned at the two.

"Am I missing something?" He asked

"Yes McGoo, everything," Tony stood and approached McGee "Why are you touching Boss' computer?"

"Because, Tony the power cut last night screwed up Gibbs hard drive, and mine, you two luckily got away because you switched your computers off last night."

"Yes we did. Why didn't you Tim? Were you here all night?" Ziva asked also getting up

Tony began to laugh and McGee frowned at Ziva.

"No I was running a programme last night; I only put my computer on sleep."

"Is this why Gibbs called us in early?" Ziva asked looking slightly angry.

"Yeah McGeek am I missing my beauty sleep because of this?" Tony scoffed

"You need a lot more 'beauty sleep' than a few hours DiNozzo." Gibbs said appearing out of nowhere from behind Ziva, he had his morning coffee in his hand and a newspaper in the other.

"You are all here because a secure unit in the Entertainment division was breached last night during the power cut."

"Boss the news says the cuts were because of this bad weather." McGee said confused

"Maybe it was planned, maybe not. These may be just petty thieves after petty cash."

"Whoa back up," Tony held up his hands "A secure unit in the Entertainment division? What have they got to hide, puppets?" Tony looked sceptical

"No, they have got locations of safe camps all over the world that a possible terrorist would want or sell." Gibbs grabbed his gear and gestured to the others to do the same. "Hey Ziva come here." He beckoned her over.

"You two go ahead." He said to the patiently waiting Tony and McGee, they nodded and left.

Ziva approached Gibbs' desk thoughts running round her head. What was this about?

"Enjoying playing happy families with my senior field agent, Dav-eed?" He asked quietly

Ziva stood there stunned.

"I-I-I" She stuttered and then collected herself. "Wouldn't you rather that then us fighting?"

"I don't really know; just try obeying rule number 12." He said

"Gibbs I-"

"I know it will be hard to obey soon. Maybe not now, but soon, please Ziva don't get hurt."

"Gibbs," Ziva sighed at him "I hardly think this conversation is relevant. It's only a kitten."

He nodded at her and sighed also, she turned to leave but he called her back.

"One more thing Ziva"

"Yes Gibbs?" Ziva walked back to him

"It's been a month since your life has been in danger. What do you think of that?" He asked in a hushed voice  
>"I think you can take that stupid agent you have tailing me off my case." Ziva said slightly angrily<p>

"Talk to DiNozzo. It's his idea."

"Really…" Ziva looked thoughtful.

"Please confront this after the case. I need my senior field agent on this one." Gibbs stood up and grabbed his bag "Let's go."

"So can I get rid of my tailing agent?"

"If DiNozzo says it is okay, then you can."

She groaned and followed Gibbs to the elevators

The crime scene was small and relatively clean. All there was to look at was the cut foot of fence they were all standing in front of. McGee was trying to find building plans inside and Tony was shooting photos. Ziva had been told to bag and tag, but there wasn't much to bag and tag. She approached Tony instead.

"Hey DiNozzo"

"Ah Ms Dav-eeeeed, you have graced us with your presents!" Tony cried sarcastically

"Gibbs says the agent tailing me was your idea." Ziva said, stepping right in to Tony's space

Tony clicked the camera in her face making her jump back and almost trip on the fence that was the crime scene. However she did not fall because Tony grabbed her just in time.

"Careful there my so-called-ninja, you almost compromised our crime scene."

She growled at him and walked off planning a re-attack later.

Later she didn't get time though. They found themselves reviewing security footage and chasing the half stoned assailant. In the end they wrapped up the case at about 10:30 at night when they finally managed to trace the large deposits of money in the guy's account from a terrorist base in the middle east of the world somewhere.

"It's out of our hands now Timmy," Tony announce, dropping his paper work on to Gibbs desk "Our criminal, investigative side of the case is over."

"Yeah Tony, I know." McGee rolled his eyes at Ziva.

"Almost done my ninja? Excellent chasing skills earlier by the by, I can now almost forgive you for almost ruining the crime scene earlier on." Tony said approaching Ziva

"Almost done Tony," Ziva assured him "Have a good weekend."

"Oh. I will, I am gonna party hard!" He danced to the elevator, his bag slung lopsided on his back.

Ziva smiled and followed him before the elevator doors shut.

She grinned at him and he smiled lazily at her. Then the lights flickered and neither of them could see anything.

JOLT

BANG

They fell to the floor

THUD

"Ah my head," Tony's voice moaned

Ziva groped around for her bag and pulled out her phone. It provided enough light to see by she shined it over Tony. He had a red bump on his head and he was wincing in the light.

"Sorry, just bumped it when I went down." He rubbed his head and sat up. "Another power cut?"

"It looks like it. I am not getting any signal in here." Ziva sighed angrily. "Why is it that every time there is a power cut I get stuck in here?"

Tony shrugged and stood up using his phone to light his way to the emergency button. He pressed it but nothing happened.

"I suppose it needs power to work." He sighed and slumped down on to the floor beside Ziva. "I am missing Magnum."

She rolled her eyes in the dark and smiled to herself. "You're much calmer than the last person I was trapped in here with."

"Who was it, McGee? Of course I am calmer than him. I have to be with my two probies running amuck all the time." Tony yawned.

"How long do you think it will take for them to save us?" Ziva asked.

"Hours and hours probably"

"Why so glum Tony did you have a date tonight?" Ziva asked wirily

"No. I am just hungry."

"You ate dinner an hour ago."

He sighed and slipped even further down the wall.

"Don't worry Ziva I am sure Abby's emergency sensors will be going off anytime now."

"Strike!"

Abby spun round with glee and took her seat again. The nuns applauded and Rosita went for her turn.

"One frame to a perfect score" She grinned around at the nuns who were all in their habits and bowling shoes.

The lights flickered and went out. After being ushered out by torch handling bowling alley employees Abby and the sisters were standing out on the street waiting for Sister Anne to come round with the Convey van. Abby got out her phone, relieved to see that all the bars on her signal were full.

"I am going to call Timmy. He hates power cuts." Abby explained to the nuns then put the phone to her ear.

"Special agent McGee"

"Timmy it's me! Are you okay? I know how much you hate power cuts, are you still doing paper work?"

"No I am home now."

"Oh my god where are Tony and Ziva I have a really bad feeling!"

"I don't know Abby."

"Well you better check do you hear me McGee!"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with… S"

"Shoes?"

"Yes! Damn you are good at this game! Okay your turn."

"No this game is boring now; we have named everything in the room."

"Technically we are in an elevator."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Ziva sighed "I am tired."

"Nice to meet you tired I am Tony." He reached forward and shook Ziva's hand. She rolled her eyes for the billionth time that night.

Little did the two of them know that McGee, Gibbs and Abby were calling their phones non-stop trying to find them, and that they were Abby was in the bull pen place in her bowling outfit pacing franticly.

"What if they have been kidnapped by the people that are after Ziva?" She asked Gibbs who was calling Tony's cell for the hundredth time.

"McGee can't you track their cell phones?" Gibbs asked Tim who was typing madly at his desk on a battery powered laptop.

"No, they are either turned off or out of signal." McGee replied.

Ducky came in from the stair well.

"The lights are back but the elevator is still broken, any word from Anthony and Ziva?"

Abby shook her head and went to help McGee.

"Well I must admit 3am is not my favourite time to arrive at work.

Ducky approached Gibbs and leaned forward so he could talk quietly.

"You don't suppose they are somewhere private together?"

Gibbs gave him a look.

"Oh come on Jethro it was only a matter of time."

"Guys," Abby jumped up. "Tony and Ziva never checked out of the navy yard last night! They either left after the power went out and were signed out by hand or-"

"They're still here." Gibbs finished her sentence for her.

"The elevator!" McGee cried and everyone looked at him "Last time there was a power cut me and Ziva got trapped in there. If they are still in there they have probably ripped each other up by now."

Everyone ran over to the elevator doors where a sleepy Tec was fencing it off.

"We think we have 2 agents stuck in there." McGee explained to him.

"Yeah I know they pressed the emergency button around 5 hours ago and we have been trying to fix this ever since."

"5 hours? DiNozzo is probably dead by now!" Gibbs murmured putting his hand on the doors.

"How far down are they?" McGee asked

"A few feet from here"

"Open the doors." Gibbs commanded.

"What?"

"Just do it."

The tec nodded and wedged open the doors and held them for Gibbs. He looked down and saw the top of the elevator not far down. Close enough to jump.

"Jethro what are you going to do?" Ducky asked a little worried. As Gibbs began to remove his jacket

"I am going to climb down there and open it from the top and get them out." He replied

Everyone watched as Gibbs did just that. He landed with a small thud on the top of the elevator and searched around for a trapdoor. Abby leaned over to watch him and Tim held her arm protectively so she wouldn't fall down.

Gibbs found the door, opened it and climbed inside. He was not impressed with what he found; Tony and Ziva were asleep in a corner of the elevator, Ziva resting on Tony's shoulder and snoring lightly.

Well it has been a long day DiNozzo and David, he thought and then climbed back out the top again and with help from McGee he was back in the squad room with Tony and Ziva still dozing below.

"Are you just going to leave them there?" Abby asked a little out raged.

"Yeah, it's their punishment for making me worry about them."

So the whole team left Tony and Ziva sleeping in the broken elevator and the tec scratching his head still confused at the crazy bunch he had just experienced.

And later, much later, Tony and Ziva awoke to the *Ding* of the elevator doors once they were fixed.

Ziva jumped up and pointed her gin at the startled tec and Tony slipped to the floor, a little disorientated.

"Oh, thanks." Tony said to the guy, still half asleep he hi-fived the man gently and pulled Ziva to the stair well "C'mon David. Let's go watch Magnum."

The tec watched these oddities wanted off and still scratched his head.

Were they married? He thought to himself.

I hope you liked that chapter, I am buggered after writing it and so I am going to go get some shut eye once I get home from work. Do you think I am being to slow with Tiva? Please let me know. Reveeeeiiiiwwww!


	11. Healer

**Healer**

All day working hard in the field, surveillance then attack then interrogation then arrest THEN paper work. All of the agents on agent Gibbs' team were relieved that it was Friday. Ziva had quickly dashed out in to the elevator hoping to get a night in with her kitten and her book. Gibbs had held her up asking about paperwork and Ducky after him, blabbering about bridge. She finally escaped to her car and sped home.

After a shower and a glass of wine and Ziva was curled up on her couch with her kitten Alea curled up on her lap, she was reading a book and the lights were dim and the apartment was silent and calm until the doorbell rang, her kitten dug her claws in to her thigh and Ziva reached for her gun. It was 9:50pm who could be calling at this hour? She jumped as her cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Ziva it's me! Are you home? I am breaking in."

Seconds later Tony was in her living room, wearing a hoodie and jeans. He grinned at her appearance, the sweat pants and tank top was very casual for her even.

"What do you want Tony?"

"Road works were holding me up to get home so I decided on a detour to see my favourite fluffy animal."

"Not me I hope." Ziva scowled at him

"No, no it's Alea." He ruffled the kitten's fur making her purr loudly then he sat on the couch beside Ziva.

"Go away Tony. I am tired."

He felt hurt by that but decided to seem in a mood that favoured hilarity.

"Zee-vah you don't want me hauled up in traffic do you?"

She thought for a moment then nodded and returned to her book. Tony sighed then yawned and stretched. Then scratched his head, Ziva noticed his body language and narrowed her eyes at him. She put her book down by her side and cleared her throat so he turned from her small DVD collection to look at her.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked him curiously, he approached the couch an innocent look on his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Tony muttered innocently and sat on the coffee table across from her seat.

She tilted her head at him and sighed impatiently.

He took this as a sign and leaned forwards

"A few months ago Abby found large deposits in Karl Lanron's off shore bank account from an anonymous account lately she has been monitoring any action on the account and last week we noticed some small usage of it. The person has been using a connected card to purchase small products, like gum and candy in particular."

Ziva blinked. This was a mindful. She sat up and put her feet on the floor. Her reaction immediately made Tony feel guilty and he flailed his thoughts round his mind franticly as she bowed her head.

"Where are they?" She asked with an unusually steady voice.

"East Virginia. Gibbs and McGee are there now." He tried to remain blunt and emotionless so she could copy the example.

"So close?" Her voice cracked with a taste of real fear.

He watched her as she fidgeted and then stood up and pace a little.

"What if they try me again or worse what if they hurt one of you?"

"Ziva…"

"I am not prepared to make that sacrifice Tony and I don't care if you are willing because I am not!"

"Ziva…"

"You just sit there and expect me to not do anything! Well don't!" She walked for the door grabbing her coat.

"Ziva you can't go out now-" He rolled his eyes at the spot she had been "Hey! Ziva?" He jumped up and rushed to the door.

"Meeew!"

He spun round to look at the little kitten who was staring at him.

"Oh okay c'mon." He sighed and scooped her up in to her jacket. Tony caught Ziva in the parking lot, he shut the door as she was about to climb in to the car.

"What?" She snapped

"Ziva, you need to listen to me!" He grinned and leaned against the car between it and her. "We found the guy. Tall, male, mid 40's."

"Did you bring him in?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah we bought him in." he sighed and leaned forward "He is with Ducky."

"Ducky? He's…He's dead." Ziva sighed

Tony nodded and opened the car door and got in to the driver's seat. "Yep he's dead, Ducky thinks murder. Keys."

She stared down sceptically at him. "You bought the cat."

"We can't leave her alone." He pouted "Keys."

"She is a cat not a child." Ziva sighed "I'm driving, your kitty sitting."

He sighed and switched seats with her, taking the kitten with him to the passenger seat.

"Just try and drive legally, okay?" Tony growled and buckled himself in.

Gibbs stared over the x-rays on the board, at the fractured and broken bones that showed the ferocity which he had been killed with. Ducky was giving him the run down on the external exam but he wasn't properly listening. They had been working this case for months now. Without the knowledge of the director or Ziva, they had been following hundreds of linked bank accounts and chased down petty cash and criminals. Now this was the first, best lead they had ever had and that lead was dead and the person who pushed him through the 25th floor window was now at large with hardly any physical evidence for Abby to scan. Now they had met a dead end and confidence was down in the team.

"To the point Duck." Gibbs prompted Doctor Mallards blabbering.

"Yes Jethro. I understand your urgency with this particular case." Ducky Sighed and began to remove his gloves. "It seems with both my findings and Abigail's, we can safely conclude that this man was pushed after a struggle."

"So it was murder." Gibbs sighed

"It seems so. And the perpetrator seems to be impossible to find." Ducky looked at Gibbs over his glasses. "I am sorry Jethro that is the best we can do."

"Oh hell Ducky this perp has to have left something behind. " Gibbs threw his own gloves in to the bin and walked out of autopsy

Back in the squad room Tony and Ziva had arrived. McGee was running through the photos with Ziva while Tony put a damper explaining that this guy was a complete ghost.

"Not a complete ghost DiNozzo." Gibbs projected across the squad room he then stopped and looked around at them all "What are we all doing here on a Friday night?"

"Lack of interest in our social life." Tony sighed

"We got something boss?" McGee asked

"No, nothing at all, that's why we are going back over everything. McGee go back over the footage, match every face to every employee records. Find a name for everyone. Ziva, Tony with me." Gibbs opened his draw and pulled out his badge and gun.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked Gibbs as he grabbed his back pack.

"Back to the crime scene." Gibbs called heading to the elevator

"Finding a ghost." Tony muttered to Ziva as they hurried to follow him.

"Guys? Hey guys are you just going to leave your cat here?" McGee called, but they were already gone. He looked down at the small kitten that had approached his desk he then gave a violent sneeze that made the small creature jump and run off behind Tony's desk to hide. He hurried to pick up his phone and dialled Abby's lab number, his eyes still fixed on the tail that was poking out from behind Tony's desk.

Ziva picked her way over the broken glass that covered parts of the apartment floor. The lights were low quality so she shined he torch over the broken fragments.

"Tony?" She called over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the fragment of glass she was looking at.

He approached her from next-door and leaned over the glass she was pointing the light at.

"Is that discoloured?" He asked

"That's what I thought." She sighed "We have to get all of this back to Abbey."

"Right, I'll get some boxes."

Once Tony had left, Ziva picked up the discoloured shard and held it up to the light. It was a small triangular fragment and it was less jagged then the other shards. She put it in its own specimen bag and labelled it _Stained glass? _

Two hours later and 3 cuts on Tony's fingers later all the glass was boxed up. Gibbs had finished scouring the street below where the body had hit the ground and had already headed back with the glass Ziva was so suspicious about. It was now past midnight and Ziva was finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

"Ouch." Tony cut his finger again over the last slice. "Ah, Ziva new Evidence bag, we have to store all the evidence I have contaminated separately." He put the shard in the bag that Ziva was holding out then stripped off the gloves he was wearing and stood to leave.

"Are we done?" She asked him as he scoured the room with his flash light.

"Yeah," He replied "Let's pack it up."

Back to the truck and with Tony driving they headed back to NCIS.

"We can stop for coffee here." Tony said and pulled over. "Stay in the car Ziva ."

A few minutes passed as Ziva waited for Tony. A shadowy figure was walking past the window. Ziva clicked the locks shut and lowered herself in to the seat. Another shadow lingered by the driver's side window. They knocked on the glass. The windows were too fogged up to see the face. Ziva put her hand on her gun and leaned back.

"Ziva it's me! Open the door!" Tony's voice called.

She swore under her breath and unlocked the door from her side. He climbed in the car, shivering a bit because his jumper wasn't warm enough to protect him from the chilly air.

"You scared the hell out of me." She sighed and leaned back in the chair and buckled up her seat belt, Tony handed her, her coffee and sipped his own.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys." He sighed and started up the engine. They pulled out of the creepy street and headed back to NCIS.

McGee's fingers were madly sprawling over the key board. The image of the bald man's face confused him. The man had no name in the employment records or in any visitor's log. He had run him through AFIS and was now widening his search.

"McGee, tell me you've got something." Gibbs called as he walked through the squad room towards McGee's desk.

"I've got something boss!" He replied excitedly. "This guy isn't a visitor to the building or an employee. I am running through everything."

"Where are DiNozzo and Ziva?" He asked thumping down his coffee.

"Right here boss!" Tony called and skulked around his desk to hide his overly sweetened caffeinated drink.

*Beep beep*

"Boss I got a name! It's Ralf Cornate!" McGee jumped up excitedly

"McGee address!" Gibbs clicked his fingers urgently and McGee handed him the sticky note with the address scrawled on it.

"Tony, Ziva, stay here!"

The both dropped their gear that they had already grabbed and began to protest.

Gibbs ignored them, he clicked his fingers at McGee and the two of them left.

Who is after Ziva? Next chapter soon! Review!


	12. Wrappings

**Wrappings  
><strong>  
>Ziva's mind was spinning. If this guy was the man they had found finger prints of at the crime scene, had they also finally found the person who was after her? She stared at him through the two way mirror as he sat in interrogation rubbing his head which was as bald as an egg. He was short and a little plump. He looked like a man that had gone to seed.<p>

The door opened behind her and she sensed Tony's presents through the smell and the weight of his footsteps.

"This isn't the person that has been trying to kill Me." she said quietly but certainly.

"How can we be sure?" Tony asked in a hushed voice.

"I will know this dirt bag when I see them. This is not worth watching." she turned and crossed to the door, brushing his chest with her shoulder as she passed. He sighed and turned to watch her go. Then after a few seconds of hesitation, he followed her.

She walked out of the hall thought the squad room and in to the woman's bathroom. He followed her in there confidently and locked the door.

"I know you think I am a fool." She leaned over the sink, looking down as Tony watched her un-blinkingly.

"Please say something. Anything is good even if you were just agreeing with Me." she rubbed her eyes and looked back at him through his reflection.

"I think your right." he admitted truthfully. He leaned against the wall of the bathroom and watched her as her expression changed over his reaction.

After a moment she whispered "Thank you." just under her breath so he could barely hear her.

"We just have to wait until we are proven right, which we will be." Tony said and he pulled out his phone from his pocket and hit the dial button.

"Timmy. Is it getting good in there?"

He listened for a few moments then thanked Tim and hung up.

"Well." Ziva had turned around and was looking at him questioningly.

"He is talking about being payed to do it. To push that guy, he was blackmailed." Tony scratched his head.

"The payer is being payed? I will have to remember that one." Ziva sighed and walked over to the door to unlock it.

Tony however didn't follow her. But he continued talking.  
>"The money was given to this guy by systematic drops. McMaps is getting the locations now."<p>

Ziva unlocked the door with a click and waited for him to follow.

"Maybe it is best if you sit out for this one Zee..."

He got a slammed door for that. Oh well it was worth a try. He sighed and followed her out ready to face her in a bad mood with him for the rest of the day.

But she wasn't she took his advice lightly but didn't follow it in the slightest. Just as McGee left to pick up lunch for them he targeted her at her desk. He leaned against the divider and stared amusingly at the back of her head.

"Zee-va." he sung to get her attention. "C'mon. Don't tell me your doing work because all our leads are dead."

She turned in her chair slowly and glanced up at him.

"Can I help you Tony?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"It's Saturday. Go home."

"No way. If something happens here I know no one will tell me about it. I am staying until Gibbs gives up."

"Gibbs will never give up. Nor will I not until we track down this dirt bag who is out to get you."

Ziva stood and chucked his chin.

"Let's go see Abby."

He grinned as he watched her walk off then hurried to follow her lead. She held the elevator for him and they rode down to Abby's lab together in silence.

When the walked in to Abby's lab they were greeted by the cheerful tunes of what's new pussy cat, and Abby tapping away at her keyboard as Alea the kitten swayed on her shoulder. The kitten turned and meowed happily at the sight of Tony and Ziva which made Abby turn to greet them.

"Ziva!" she ran up and embraced her. "Are you okay? I mean of course you're not okay someone is trying to kill you and you have no idea who, but are you upset or anything? Because Gibbs and I will find this guy, you know that. Sorry."

Ziva took Alea and smiled at Abby. "I am fine Abby, a little tired but fine."

"Really? You can have a sleep in my ballistics lab if you like!"

"Thanks Abby but comforting as that sounds i think I will just have some coffee or something."

"You hate coffee." Tony commented while tickling Alea's head which was hanging over Ziva's shoulder.

"I have it when I need it." Ziva sighed. "I can't sleep during the day anyway."

"We should go check if Timmy is here with lunch yet. I starved." Tony grimaced "Alea can have some of our pre-Christmas turkey in the sandwich."

"Assuming McGee got the order right. He gets mixed up when he is tired." Ziva nodded sympathetically and passed Alea to Tony.

"Oh okay if your taking her I guess I don't have to start listening to cat Stevens." Abby sighed with relief and switched the tunes to metal.

"I don't think she minds." muttered Tony. As the left and the music changed Alea hissed at the inhuman screaming and butted her face on Tony's shoulder.

6pm and Gibbs had still not stopped working. Tony hadn't slept for almost 24 hours and he was feeling it. His eyes were heavy and his fingers slow and lethargic as they struggled over individual letters and numbers on his keyboard. He glanced across at Ziva's empty desk. Gibbs had persuaded her to take a nap on the floor behind it and Alea had joined her. When Gibbs walked past to go for coffee he saw Ziva curled up with the kitten Alea next to we and her own jacket over her shoulders. Gibbs remembered his previous female team member. Kate. He remembered her sleeping right in this spot after she had worked the whole night to protect him. Now the roles were reversed and it was his job to save Ziva.

He looked up and saw Tony watching him. They stared at each other for a moment until Tony stood and brushed past Gibbs to get to Ziva. Se crouched down and pulled off his own jacket. He lay it over her small frame and tucked it all in. Gibbs watched him. Cautious of the closeness but at the sometime happy they had each other to lean and chew on.

For now Gibbs would stay at a wary distance from these two. However over these past few years the two of them had learned how much they could truly trust each other. And that was all he needed.

Once Gibbs had lingered and stalked off for coffee Tony stroked back Ziva's hair and Alea's fur and then switched off Ziva's lamp and gathered up both of their belongings. Once he was ready he picked up Alea and she mowed in sleepy protest as he tucked her up in his jacket. Then he touched Ziva's shoulder which caused her to jump. He shushed her and pulled her to her feet. She was so out of it that he lifted her until only her toes scraped the floor. He set her down again on the chair and smiled at her until she had properly woken up.

"What Tony?" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"If all your going to do is sleep then I am taking you home." he replied gently and gave her her bag. "I will drive you so you can sleep on the way."

She was to sleepy to argue with him and aloud him to lead her in the elevator and to her own car which had been waiting there since the previous night. He opened the passenger side door for her to get in and then deposited Alea on her lap. The kitted mewed at him again then she curled up to sleep on Ziva's lap.

Once they were on the road Ziva looked down at the sleeping ball of fur.

"She doesn't mind cars does she?" Tony commented. "she is a brave little sausage like her father."

"Yes and she also has your gut." Ziva grinned and poked the kittens full tummy.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her and sped up to pass a green light.

"I was just kidding you know." she yawned

"Go so sleep Ziva David. I will wake you when we get there." Tony said commandingly with a small smile on his lips.

She coincided and closed her eyes for just a second and she was asleep and dreaming. Tony glanced over at her sleeping form and smiled to himself. She never usually showed any form of weakness near him. She avoided crying and showing sadness or falling asleep near where he could see her. Now she seemed to have let down that barrier by curling up in the passenger seat of her car as Tony drove towards her home.

Once they arrived at the block of residence he stopped the car on the curb and as quietly as he could he got out and walked to Ziva's side of the car. He opened the door and unbuckled her belt. He contemplated how he was going to get her out of the car. He could wake her up and destroy this peaceful image or he could carry her and risk her waking up and killing him. He decided not to wake her. It had been a long day for both of them and she needed all the sleep she could get. He whispered and poked at the dozy Alea until she woke up and crawled on to his hands. He put her on his shoulder and she dug her claws in to him as he put one arm behind Ziva's back and one under her legs. With one small heave he lifted her out of the car and properly in to his arms. Her head banged gently against his chest as he kicked the car door shut. Then he climbed the stairs and went inside her apartment block with her still in his arms.

The night watchman glanced up at him over his coffee and winked and smiled at him. Tony grinned back and waited for the small old fashioned elevator to arrive in front of him. He rode up to the second floor and when reaching her apartment he was forced with the dilemma of locating her keys. He pulled out his copy and rooted through the link until he found the key he had, had made for her apartment. He did all this while holding the now stirring Ziva. He quickly unlocked the door and hurried to her room where he quickly deposited her on her own bed. He thought it most beneficial if he left her alone for the night as promised. He pulled her shoes off gently and scribbled a quick note which he placed on to her pillow. He then pulled Alea off his shoulder and dropped her on to the bed, patted her until she settled and then left. Making sure e locked the door for her.

As Tony left her apartment he waved to the tinted car across the street knowing it was the agent he had positioned and then her looked across I the other side of the street. A black unmarked van without number plates was on his side of the street. As he eyeballed it the vans engine started and it spend off quickly. But not before Tony had pulled out his phone to take pictures of the incriminating van. He sent the pictures to McGee quickly and then gestured to the disappearing van so the agent could see him. The car sped off in pursuit and Tony got in his own car. It looked like he was now on steak out of Ziva's apartment. Looked like another 12 hours without sleep. His phone rang and he checked the name and answered it.

"Probie."

"Tony what's with the photos of the van?"

"Oh yeah. I spotted them outside of Ziva's apartment. And I got Agent Parsons tailing it. Track his GPS. And then run the van."

"Uh Tony the van has no plates."

"And?"

"And so how do I run it?"

"Find away McThinker!"

"Hey Tony does Gibbs know your doing this?"

Tony was about the answer when he heard Gibbs in the distance of McGee's line.

"Know what McGee?" he was asking

"Probie put me on speaker!" Tony yelled. He heard a beep and then hurried on "Boss. I just dropped Ziva home. A unmarked, unplanted van was driving around up front so I took some photos and sent Parsons who was already on steak out after it. McGee is running the van and finding Parsons GPS now."

Silence

"Rule 38?" Tony asked

"Yep." Replied Gibbs.

"Alright. Send another agent to watch Ziva's. I'll be right over." he hung up and got out of the car again.

He hurried back to Ziva's apartment and quickly opened her door. He dashed to her room to find her still sleeping. He crumpled up the note and wrote a new one. He then hurried back out to his car.

his phone rang again.

"Yep?"

"Special agent DiNozzo? This is agent Densy. I am across the road now."

A nearby car flashed its lights.

"That was quick." Tony huffed.

"I live in the area. Agent McGee called me specially." the guy sounded proud.

"Did he now? I want updates every hour. If anyone arrives or leaves take photos. If agent David leaves. Call me."

He snapped the phone shut and climbed in to his own car and drove off.

_  
>Next one should be today<p>

Rule 38. Your case. Your lead


	13. Stripes

Stripes

The coffee had been ineffective and sleep had triumphed over wakefulness. As he let his body be shut down his boss was watching him. 10 hours strait work at his desk and 5 hours in the field and now Gibbs saw Tony sleeping on his desk in a state of pure peacefulness.

When Gibbs had moved on Ziva approached him next. She looked down tenderly at him. He had taken on all this for her. Now she felt so useless. She was forbidden from field work by Tony and she knew McGee would be rejoicing the serenity of being alone in this almost freezing weather.

"Tony?" she whispered and shook her head. "Why don't you just stop fighting it."

"Because the fight is worth the prize." he muttered.

"You are awake." she sighed.

"Who could sleep with you and Gibbs googling at me." he yawned and pulled himself up.

"I believe the term is ogling." Ziva said narrowing her eyes at him as he stretched.

Tony stopped and looked up at her with a half surprised and half happy look in his face "Ah, the student becomes the master."

She tried not to look too proud of herself as she sat on the end of his desk, chewing on the end of her pen absently.

"So McgGoo sit rep?" Tony asked as he opened up his draw to search for his tooth brush.

McGee blinked at him several times with the appearance of a dishevelled tortoise then he mentally shook himself and started blabbering "The truck was abandoned and the agent tailing them lost the men after they slashed his tires."

"Ah yes how's our young agent taking failure?" Tony asked as he now began to rummage for a clean shirt.

"Um hard. It wasn't his fault." McGee replied looking a little bemused as he watched Tony brush his teeth. Tony waved his hand, urging McGee to continue.

"Ziva tried to kill her tail." He continued.

"Yes thank you McGee." Ziva interrupted And Tony looked at her humorously.

"Ziva he is in charge of this case. I had to tell him."

Tony swilled out his mouth and spun round to face McGee. "Good call probie. Continue."

"Abby has some luck with the fragments you guys thought may be stained glass. She wants to see us ASAP."

Gibbs walked in to the room. And Tony half grinned to himself.

"Gibbs, what you got?" he asked. He was in charge after all.

"The van Tony saw is down stairs. It is going to be hard to trace an owner without plates. I have been with Abby down there and she found more stain glass fragments in there. She wants to see you."

Tony nodded at Gibbs and began to unbutton his shirt. "Vance wants to see you boss. He needs you to help him confirm to daddy David that Ziva is completely safe with me- I mean us."

"You're the boss?" Gibbs commented as a half question.

"Yeah but Director David hates us both. Me more." Tony grinned at

Ziva who was not denying these claims.

Gibbs smiled a bit and headed up stairs. Tony pulled off his shirt and picked up the new one.

"Probie go down to the basement, play around with the truck. Sweep it all over."

Once McGee had left and Tony had buttoned his shirt Ziva asked Tony her pressing question.

"Do I get to do anything?" she asked grumpily.

"Yes. You get to come to glass city. Aka Abbys lab with me. " he announced as he stood up and shook life back in to his legs.

She followed him to the elevator and watched him roll up his cuffs.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he adjusted his neck line.

"Good. Thanks for the notes."

"I only left one."

"You left two. One was scrunched up." Ziva smiled at him and reached in to her pocket and showed him the wrinkled note.

'You look peaceful when you sleep.'

He scowled down at the note with his nose wrinkled. "Corny."

"The second was almost bitter in comparison." She laughed "What was it? Call me when you wake up. Agent following you'"

"Yeah well I was trying to prevent you from killing an agent. Obviously it only half worked." Tony sighed as the elevator made its usual 'ding' as they arrived at the lab. They walked through the door way to find Abby amongst a pile of evidence boxes on the floor.

"Oh Tony, Finally you're here!" she called as she rifled through a box.

"What you got Abbs?" he asked in a Gibbs impression.

"Har har. I have yellow stained glass in both a mystery van and a crime scene. I ran it against normal stained glass and it has been exposed to fuels on one side regularly and none on the other side." Abby left her rummaging and advanced on her computer.

"I am running irregularities in the fuels. I am thinking this may be stained glass from a church? I am finding differences in the making of the glass to see if I can pin point a location. But by now I can safely say both the fragments are from the same place."

"So you're looking for irregularities in both the chemicals and the glass?" Ziva asked. "Nice multi-tasking."

Abby nodded and looked at Tony with a hard stare. "Can I help you anymore?"

"Let me know as soon as you get anything." Tony said urgently. "I think I know where the glass came from. Ziva with me."

The rushed from Abby's lab at a fast pace. Ziva smiled at Abby in thanks and dashed out after him.

"What are you thinking?" Ziva asked Tony once she caught up with him.

"The building that baldy killed our civilian produced some kind of chemical."

"Tony we can't go tramping back there now. We have already pissed off metro for getting in their jurisdiction, now the FBI is getting involved."

"Yeah I know. Gibbs already briefed me. I have 24 hours before I have to hand over to the FBI."

"Why didn't you tell Abby? Or McGee?"

"Because I can do this." Tony said determinedly. "I am going to save you Ziva. I have to."

She blushed in surprise at his words but kept on walking anyway not wanting him to know that his words had touched her. They reached the parking lot and Tony hurried to the car.

"You don't have to save me Tony." She finally said as they clambered in to the car.

"I am afraid I do. I am not arguing my point now." He said as he started up the car.

She opened her mouth ready to retaliate but decided not to. He got his work done better when he was determined.

Ten minutes later Tony pulled the car up by the building they had been lurking at the night before last. A metro car was parked nearby and Ziva and Tony walked their distance from it as they walked up the steps and towards the spinning doors. Once at the front desk Tony pulled out his ID and tapped it on the desk to get the receptionists attention.

"Hey, I'm special agent DiNozzo. This is my sidekick AGENT Zee-vah David." he pronounced her first name slowly which made Ziva grin.

"Are you here about the murder? I thought Metro police had taken control of the investigation."

"Yes but the victim was still killed on base which gives NCIS a bit of leeway." Ziva smiled at the woman sarcastically.

"Yeah, what she said. We are here about the murder in a way." Tony clicked his tong and glanced around. "Is there anyone of higher rank we can talk to?"

"Sure. What are you inquiry's regarding?"

"Head of production. We want to know what kind of chemical distributing you do." He replied. The woman nodded and dialed a number and held up her sharp nailed finger, instructing them to wait.

Tony turned his back on the receptionist and beckoned Ziva towards him so he could whisper to her. "Ziva. I've got a job for you. Scout around and try and find any broken windows away from the crime scene or any stained glass. If there is none check the surrounding area. Don't leave this building without me."

She nodded and strolled off toward the elevators. He turned back, facing a boring breeding from the head of production.

After 15 minutes of stealthy investigation, Ziva grew bored of the skulking and decided to find some building plans. So she rode the elevator back down to the ground floor and approached the desk which a new receptionist was standing at.

"Hello can you tell me where I can find any building plans?" she flashed her badge at the woman "It's all part of the murder investigation."

This lady did not ask questions or beat around the bush, she simply instructed Ziva to visit level two, where she would find a reliable floor plan. So Ziva followed the instructions and went up stairs to collect the plans. After 5 minutes of flicking through papers she found a promising sign. A small infirmary, for job related cuts and bruises. Next to this small square was a mini chapel. She checked the floor number and set down the papers.

"Excuse me?" she tried to gain the attention of the man at the records desk. Once he looked up she continued "Could you tell me if the chapel is still in use?"

"No ma'am. We are currently renovating it. It has no purpose anymore." he answered

"So it is visited regularly?" Ziva asked urgently, reaching for her phone.

"Not really. The builders are off for the holidays." he mumbled

Ziva nodded at him and hit speed dial.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony," she sighed "There is unused chapel up stairs. There is probably stained glass in there. I am going to check it out."

"Ugh Ziva, I am still in my meeting, can't you wait."

"No. You'll take too long." she hung up and turned off her phone.

Ziva rode the elevator up to the relevant floor and as the doors opened. She felt something eery in her surroundings. She moved forwards out of the elevator and in to the plastic covered construction area. She reached forwards slowly and pulled back the nearest part of plastic and then jumped and gasped at what she found.

Tony swore under his breath as Ziva hung up on him. He pocketed his phone and turned back to the man he had been listening to.

"Agent DiNozzo I can get you small separate samples of our products but it is going to take time."

Tony clicked his tong impatiently. He needed to compare the chemicals on the glass to the glass here. Ziva had gone up to the constructions now. She may have found something. He would have to join her. He opened his mouth to make his excuses to the dreary man in front of him when something red on the wall caught his eye. A wire?

Tony stood and pushed past the confused man by him and examined the wall. The red wire lay under a thin layer of plaster and as he traced the bulge of it he found it travelled from the top of the wall down to the bottom.

He pulled out his phone and hit his second speed dial.

"Gib-"

Tony interrupted him "Boss you need to come to the chemical distributors. The whole building is wired."

"On my way. Get Ziva."

Tony quickly hung up and hurried out of the room. He ran to the reception and called to the receptionist to evacuate the building. He knew it wouldn't do much, if the facility blew, the chemicals would spread and cause water works contamination.

In to the elevator and pumping the up button, Tony ground his teeth impatiently. Hoping Ziva wasn't in danger.

Screens covered the first room. Security footage. Of her. At the crime scene. In the reception with Tony, reading the plans.

In the next rooms floor was covered with wires and cables all leading up to the floor above. The building was wired to blow. And the person blowing it was the person after her. Ziva pulled out her gun and looked at the roof. They must be there.

She took the stairs this time. The elevator didn't go to the top. She hurried up the stairs with her gun in her hand and poked her head up so she could see the room where she saw a strangely familiar figure, standing before a controller in the partly empty room. Ready to blow up the building. Ziva's jaw dropped as she recognised the person.

:3 suspense?


	14. Conclude

Conclude

Her eyes were wide with surprise as she eyeballed the person at the controller. The woman was in her early 40's and had bushy black hair which fell messily on her scalp. It was Taylah's mother. Her aunt Cassandra.

"Zivula." the woman hissed then darted her eyes to Ziva's weapon in her hand.

"I would not hurt you aunty." Ziva said softly in Hebrew. "Just as I know you would not hurt me. Who is controlling you like this?"

The woman laughed and tossed back her head and screamed one word which shook Ziva's soul with dread.

"Eli!"

She shook her head confused.

"He must feel what I felt!" She yelled "He took my child, I take his!"

"Taylah? You left her!" Ziva replied angrily in English

"Not that child! Taylah was a mere mistake! My first child from my first love. Kariyl!"

"You had a son?" Ziva approached her aunt.

"Put that damn gun down!" the woman screeched, again in Hebrew.

Ziva lowered the gun and kicked it away with her eyes over the orange button which her aunt's finger was hovering over. The ignition to blow.

"I was 16. When big brother Eli sent him away! His father was Jarryd." the woman grinned at Ziva's frown "Yes! The same Jarryd who hated Jews and tried to kill your father."

"The child?" Ziva asked, fearing the answer.

"Killed. In a road side bomb. He was 8 years only." the woman hissed.

Ziva retched in horror and reached out to her aunt.

"No filthy girl!" Her aunt backed off toward the console. "You must be killed. Just as little Kariyl was and if need be me also."

The woman spotted Ziva's gun and she picked it up and pointed it at Ziva. She then beckoned Siva so she was kneeling at her feet and held the gun up to Ziva's willing temple as the heavily trained special agent stared her killer in the eyes.

"Perhaps it would just be better to kill you." the woman hissed

"Just answer me this. Why kill so many? Why not come just after me directly?"

"It must be bloody. Innocent people would not have stopped Eli." Cassandra lowered her head and then looked Ziva in the eyes.

"Goodbye Ziv-"

"ZIVA!"

Tony sprung out of the stair well next to the woman and knocked the gun from her grip. She was quick willed though and she kicked Ziva away in the stomach and took Tony's gun in a struggle which caused it to go off and alert Gibbs who has just arrived in the level below.

A kick in the face and Tony was pushed away. The woman pointed the gun at Tony ready to shoot when the knife flew through the air and landed in her chest. A perfect shot from Ziva's own hand and in to her aunts chest. The woman fell a couple of feet away from Tony. Gibbs arrived just in the nick of time and ran to the motionless Tony's side. He couldn't feel a proper pulse because his hands were shaking with concern for him and Ziva who was pulling herself up. Tony turned over and brushed Gibbs away as he searched for Ziva safe.

Gibbs looked at the woman and then stood to help Tony to his feet.

Ziva faced him and looked on for a few minutes. She impatiently ran a hand through her hair. She was trying to find something to do other then look at the questioning Gibbs.

"Ziva, calm down." Tony finally mumbled through his bleeding lip.

She looked up at Tony the at the body lying a few meters away from her and then at Gibbs. Her eyes pricked with tears and she was violently trembling. She could not break down in front of them. It would pull down the facade she had set.

"Ziva..." Tony approached her slowly.

"No..." she whispered to push him away but he enclosed her in his arms as she continued to refuse.

Tony kept her close and slowly she allowed her hands to grip the stained front of his shirt as she trembled with tears. He looked across at his mentor and shook his head once defiantly.

Gibbs closed his mouth slowly then nodded and pointed to the door. Get her out of here. He thought. Get her safe.

It was only when Tony had half carried Ziva from the room when he let himself show emotion. He bit his lip hard and furrowed his brow with worry and allowed himself to fall on the wall with relief that the two were not dead.

Ziva was still shaking when the ambulance arrived. Tony didn't let her go the whole time and once in the ambulance on the way to ER Ziva kept her arms around him and her eyes fixed on nothing.

He didn't have to know it all nor did he particularly want to, but Gibbs did and Ziva did, and didn't he love her so much anyway. He would have taken that damn bullet any day if it meant she was safe.

After being patched up the two of then sat in clean oversized clothes on an unmade hospital bed, both lost in their own thoughts. Gibbs entered with coffee and a paper; he discarded both and sat across from the two.

"Ziva?" he asked

She shook her head and looked pleadingly at Tony who nodded and began to speak.

"That woman was Ziva's aunt. She had a kid with a Jew hater when she was 16. Eli David took away the kid and then the boy was killed in a bombing. She wants Eli's child for hers. She hired those guys as puppets. She has been trying to kill Ziva."

Ziva nodded at his summary and looked at Gibbs. He saw the pain in her eyes and decided he knew all he needed and nodded then stood.

"Gibbs I-"

"Ziva?"

"I broke your rules. I broke 3, 8 and 15."

He laughed at her good memory and moved close to her.

"Those are more guide lines Ziva.

You saved DiNozzo. You saved yourself." he smiled and kissed her head. "I am proud."

Gibbs left, closing the door quietly. Ziva's lip quivered and her eyes welled up with moister. Tony snaked an arm around her and pulled her close to his side. She buried her face in to his chest. She was so tired. It had been such an ordeal and Tony's solid warm figure was all she wanted to fall asleep on that moment. So she did. Tony held her closer and lay her down on the bed. Right beside him. Together they slept. They slept for so long and remained so still. The moon light from the window shone on their entwined figures and presently a nurse graced them by throwing a blanket over the two.

Ziva's dreams were peppered with faces of those she loved. Taylah and her father and her aunts faces swam before her and Tony's face came more that once. Then the dream became solid and she saw Ari and her Aunt staring at her. Ari had a bullet hole in him and her dead aunt sported a knife in the breast. Then a 16 year old girl entered her vision. She was crying and reaching for Ziva. It was her little sister Tony appeared with a stony face. He looked from Ari to her. She knew what he meant. She wanted to scream no. But the voice wouldn't come out. She felt arms constricting around her and she cried out in her sleep.

"Ziva!"

She opened her eyes and turned to face Tony's. His face was right up close to hers and he could see the fresh tears on her face.

"Tony!" she sobbed and pulled herself closer to him. "I-I-I killed-"

"Shhhhh Ziva, it's alright." Tony whispered to her, hugging her close.

"No. No! I killed another family member. Just the same as when i killed Ari!" she whispered in Hebrew.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

She sat up as he did also. They faced each other and Ziva knew the time had come.

"Gibbs did not shoot Ari. I did. I killed my brother." she said in English. "I killed Ari. Just like I killed my Aunt."

Tony was silent and Ziva couldn't see his expression in the dark.

"Tony? Tony please say something!" she cried, taking his hands pleadingly.

He put a hand to her cheek and looked in to her glistening eyes. She was shaking again and clinging to his remaining hand as if it were a life line. He wanted so badly to kiss her sweet sad lips but he restrained himself, feeling that it would be cruel to take advantage of her.

"Ziva," he sighed and pressed his lips to her head. "Ziva. I think you are so brave."

She blinked at him in amazement.

"I can't help being in love with you." he whispered to her under his breath. "You are an amazing woman."

She laughed in the midst of her confused tears and pressed her forehead to his. "Tony. There are no words. I love you also. But I am a monster to you."

"No. You're not. Not to me." he whispered to her.

He pulled her gently on to his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her chin and touched her nose with his. Together at last.

She pulled on his neck and lightly brushed her lips on his. He reacted slowly and surely and then they were clinging together with their lips locked and arms around each other. Minutes past as the two held each other. She was the first to pull away. She climbed to the side of the bed and held her hair aside and sighed several times.

Tony closed his eyes and lay back on the bed. He really thought this would bring them together but it seemed she would never be ready or ever decide that this was right.

"Ziva," he sighed and pulled himself to sit by her "It's over."

"I know. Tony I know." Ziva replied quietly and weakly. She seemed fed up and exhausted. "We are all wrong for each other. I have this huge guilt for killing all those I love."

"No not me. Ziva I am here for you. Always have been. For you."

She was trying to stay strong in front of him. She didn't want to seem weak even if he had already seen her completely break down. She didn't want to let those walls fall away and show her for her true self to him. Not yet. Not now. Perhaps not ever. If she continued to push him he may never pull back. This could be it. He might let go and leave her alone and she would have no one to blame but herself.

This was strange that now they both wanted each other and had both voiced it. Things could never be the same now he knew she loved him so. But did he know quite how much she loved him. He may just see their relationship as physical attraction while she felt this gut wrenching pain when ever they were sliced apart. She hated the pain and wanted it to be over. But she was unsettled with him or without him. She didn't know how she could possibly let him know this. Now the distractions had gone they had nothing to fear but their committed feelings to each other. That scared the hell out of her.

"Ziva? Are you in there?" he brushed his fingertips over her arms in the hope she would look at him. But still her eyes were stuck to the wall and beyond in her thoughts.

"I wish we had more time." she voiced desperately.

"Ziva David. We have all the time in the world. I have waited for you all my life. I am not losing you know." he whispered this to her while stoking her hair. "Now I will take you back to your place. I will then go to my house and then tomorrow I will bring you coffee and then go to work with you. Like everything is normal."

"Thank you. Tony." she smiled at him for the first time in a while. She kissed his forehead gently.

"Forever Ziva. Until you grow to love me. As I love you." his eyes were neither pleading nor desperate. They were calm and soft and a shade of green she had never seen in them. He didn't let the moment go forever though. He took her hand and led her out of the room and out the door.

It's not over yet.


	15. Wait

Wait

When Tony looked back on the weeks that had passed after Ziva's aunt had died he would have wondered how he had managed. He had dedicated himself to Ziva until she loved him. He became her on call comforter whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on and her best friend by all means and ends. This of course made him ecstatic and he spent all his time with her trying to peel away what was blocking him from the real Ziva.

Every day at work he was constantly aware of her and she would of him. They smiled at each other and argued less and less. They were mostly shy in some aspects. They were aware that they had a deep affection for each other and that took away any need to impress each other or to flirt. This dramatic change did not go unnoticed by Gibbs. He watched the two watching each other like a hawk or a protective mother bear. Their behaviour was also infuriating him because they were not breaking any of his rules.

He took Tony aside many times and questioned him about his intentions but every time he did this he was left disappointed. Tony just rambled on about their strictly work partner relationship. Their cover was deep.

Ziva for her part was happy but unsure of where the two would go next in their relationship. They hadn't met outside of work in a long time and mostly if they were sent out alone together in the field they remained silent or talked about anything but their feelings for each other.

One December morning when the weather was icy cold with low snow clouds. Tony and Ziva found they were alone in the car with the heater cranked up, stuck in traffic on their way back from a victim's apartment.

Tony had the radio on down low and was bobbing his head to the familiar tunes. Ziva felt something strange overcome her. It started at her toes and Tingled at her fingers.

"When I was 7. I was at my aunt's house. I was playing in the garden and I looked up and saw a lizard." she said. Not looking at Tony but staring at the back of the SUV in front of them. "I tried to grab it so I could look at it but I got its tail but the rest of it ran away. I found myself with the tail of the lizard completely detached and wriggling in my hand."

She laughed to herself and he looked at her steadily. "That was the first time I remember crying. I felt so bad that I may have killed the lizard."

She smiled again and glanced at Tony to find him staring at her with soft eyes.

"I know it's stupid but-"

"No. its not." he interrupted. "It's the least stupid thing I have ever heard."

They looked at each other for a few long moments and then Tony turned away. He had just let Ziva see him staring at her. Now he felt like a real idiot. But when he looked again she was still looking at him.

"This is going to work out." she said. She sounded so sure and so hopeful at the same time.

"I know it is." he smiled and acted on his impulse to stoke her cheek. She didn't rip his arm off or bite him or anything. She just smiled at him until he replaced the hand on the driver's wheel as the traffic began to move.

A gap in the traffic appeared and Tony shot the car through it. Soon they were back at the navy yard. Tony parked the car and the two of them climbed out then Ziva's cell phone rang.

"It's Gibbs." she looked at Tony and answered the phone

"Gibbs, we're here now."

"Ziva. You've got a guest up here."

She hung up and looked at Tony in confusion.

"I have a visitor."

He shrugged and the two of them entered the building and in to the elevator. When they reached the squad room Gibbs was waiting for them with an unreadable expression. He gestured to Ziva's desk where a small girl was sitting.

"Taylah!" Ziva gasped. Tony also looked surprised as he dropped his gear.

"Taylah, what are you doing here?" Ziva hid her hands from Taylah as they were shivering with the memory that she had killed Taylah's own mother.

"My mother is dead. Uncle Eli sent me here. He is angry." Taylah had tears welling in her eyes and she bit her lip to restrain herself.

Ziva took the girls hand and sat down across from her and tried to figure out what the girl was saying.

"So, he has discarded you to live here. Because of your mother?"

"I suppose so. I-I just don't know what to do." the girl let a sob slip from her and she bowed her head.

Ziva sighed sadly and put her arm around the girl and looked over at Tony. He had a frown creased on his face and his eyes on her.

Gibbs approached her.

"Ziva. Take her home. Settle her in."

"Yes." Ziva shook her head to clear it "Of course you are to stay with me." she looks at the girls singular wheeled bag and her small back pack. "Is this all you came with."

"It is all I have." Taylah sniffed "I hate to burden you Ziva but you are all I have."

Ziva hugged Taylah close and then grabbed her bag.

"Gibbs I will try and be in tomorrow. I am sorry to leave you like this."

He shook his head and waved her away. Tony looked as if he wanted to follow her but her kept his place and gave her a small wave she nodded and waved back as she guided Taylah out. He held his hand up by his ear with his thumb and pinkie out and mouthed 'call me' she smiled and turned away to leave. Ziva took Taylah to her car and opened the passenger door for her to get in and put her bags in the back. Taylah was getting tired. With the jet lag she should be going to bed at that same time. She let her head loll against her shoulder as they started driving. Ziva thought over everything. She would have to call her father and talk to him about this. Sending a young girl to America was foolish and wrong of him. She would also not be able to send Taylah back to him. Who was her guardian now her mother had died? Who was responsible? She felt wrong to be caring for the child of the woman she had recently murdered. The drive wasn't long from the base to her home with Ziva driving. The driving didn't wake the child though. She was use to the driving style of Ziva's family. Once they reached Ziva's home she scooped up the sleeping girl and carried her up to the third floor where she awkwardly managed to unlock the door and let herself in. She gently laid Taylah on the couch and then went back down to her car to collect her bags. When she went outside she found Tony leaning on her car and grinning at her.

She was so pleased to see him she took his hand when she reached him and he asked seriously. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. She is sleeping in the couch. Tony what am I going to do with her. I killed her mother. I can't keep her."

Tony took her arms gently and looked in to her eyes.

"She needs you. Who else has she got?"

Ziva shook her head and pulled away from Tony to get to her car. She opened it and pulled out the small case and gave it to Tony and then took the backpack and closed the door.

"How did you get away?" she asked as they walked back up the stairs to her building.

"Gibbs told me to come see you." he shrugged. "He's on to me."

"Of course he is." she smiled, unconcerned "And it's making him crazy."

They took the elevator to the third floor and came back in to Ziva's apartment. Taylah was still curled up on the sofa and Ziva went off to find some pillows and a blanket while Tony put down the bags. Ziva returned and threw the blanket over Taylah and gently put a pillow under her head. She then beckoned for Tony to follow her out of the room do they wouldn't wake Taylah.

Once in the kitchen Ziva grabbed two glasses. "Drink?"

"I think alcohol is the last thing you need right now." though he contradicted himself by accepting with a small nod. Ziva pored two measures of bourbon and handed one to Tony.

"You know, I always hated bourbon before I met Gibbs." Ziva observed. She held up her glass and took a sip.

"Me too. I guess it's an acquired taste just like the man. You spend enough time with him and it grows on you." Tony grinned at her as he swirled the contents of his own cup.

Suddenly they heard a thump from the next room. Ziva dashed out first and Tony was hot on her heels.

"What happened?" Ziva gasped looking at the smashed glass pieces that lay on the floor.

Taylah was sitting up rubbing her eyes. "Ziva," she turned round "Something knocked it over. It's under that chair." she pointed to the arm chair. Tony approached it, knowing what he would find. And sure enough Alea sprung out in a flash of black fur and tackled his shoe laces with great ferocity.

"What is that?" Taylah yawned

"That is Alea. She is Tony's kitten." Ziva smiled at the two wrestling on the floor.

"Hey. Don't make me take full responsibility. She's your child as well."

Taylah raised an eye brow at Ziva and Ziva laughed. "It's a shared arrangement."

"Right. So you two are her parents?"

The two of them sighed and Tony simply aloud Alea massacre his shoes.

"Sure why not." Ziva sighed and sat beside the girl on the couch.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am a little hungry." She replied quietly.

"You like pizza?" Tony asked.

"Tony." Ziva rolled her eyes. "We can't give her pizza on her first night in America."

"Sure we can. Let her taste our culture." Tony pushed

Ziva sighed and smiled at him as he dialled the number.

Taylah fell asleep again watching movies. Tony pushed Ziva back as she tried to stand and got up himself. He scooped up the girl and took her to the guest room where they had set up a small camp bed. It was small but squishy and he laid the girl down it gently. He covered her up with a blanket and left the room, switching the light off as he went.

Ziva was clearing up plates when he came out and he leaned against the wall and sighed as he watched her. After a moment she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess we had to hold that talk." she sighed.

"We have time for that. One thing at a time." he said softly as he approached her. He took the box from her hand and leaned close.

She knew what was coming and she let her scenes take over and aloud her body to go with it. She ran a hand over his shoulder and went on tip toes so she was closer to him.

He kissed her gently. Although it could be argued that she kissed him. But beside all points they were there together. Kissing gently in the dimly lit living room. Ziva was suffering an inner conflict. Her heart was basking in the glory of its triumph while her brains hard 6 years' Tony training was setting off frantic alarms. It was strange that someone she had so much history with could be there with her certainly and beautifully. They had saved each other's lives so many times that it would seem certain that they would always end up like this.

Neither of them knew how they could speak these thoughts but they both knew that the kiss had made things simpler. With the lightness of it and the gentleness, they were healing all the fights. All the tears. All the wasted times.

Tony pulled away first. He felt so happy and completely overjoyed with his and Ziva's revelation. He stroked her cheeks and hugged her gently to him as he brushed the wisps of hair from her face and kissed her again and again.

She held him close also. She never wanted him to go but he did. After many kisses he let her go and sighed happily.

"I have to go. I have work. I will call you." he smiled so sweetly and picked up his bag to leave. She wanted to tell him that every time he walked away it hurt more and more. But she didn't. She simply smiled back.

She approached him as he reached the door and took his cheeks and looked in to his eyes.

"You are an idiot." she laughed and kissed him one last time.

He grinned and chucked her under her chin. Then left.

:) Mmm Tiva.


	16. Jolly Frost

Jolly Frost

Christmas in DC had been white and cheerful for the past few years. However this year bought a hard frost and low spirits amongst the snowed in residents of the metro area and beyond. Ziva arrived at work. Early as usual. She kicked her car door shut and breathed warm air on to her hands before slinging her bag on and sliding the flat wrapped present from under her arm.

Upon arriving in the squad room, Ziva dropped the present in the basket for the children and then headed to her desk. The squad room was empty. The others were off for Christmas break anyway. She had already turned down Tony's request to spend Christmas together, claiming that she would be more use getting some work done. She took her seat and booted up her computer. After just a few minutes she looked up from her work to the sound of footsteps. Abby was skipping towards her in high spirits.

"Ziva! What are you doing here? It's 3 days till Christmas and Gibbs is making you guys work?"

"Abby I don't celebrate Christmas." she smiled "McGee has been given time off and so has Tony. Why are you here?"

Abby shook her head and sat on Gibbs desk. She looked disconcerted as she clicked her tong.

"Abby?"

"Presents Ziva. What am I going to get you guys for Christmas?"

Ziva sighed in revelation. Of course it was only a few days until this stressful event known as Christmas. Abby always had trouble trying to give out gifts to her co-workers and also her dearest friends.

"McGee and Tony are not hard to buy for. Tim has similar interests to you. Except for the fact that he is an elf lord on an online game."

Abby nodded and pulled on her pigtails. Still in thought.

"Tony likes movies and cheesy merchandise from them. But also under his exterior he has more simple likes. Snow. American traditions." her eyes became misty as Abby stated at her. A little confused.

"Uh, I should get Tony snow?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. No. I was just giving you an idea." she was now thinking how important this invitation had been to Tony. But she had just looked over it as a playful gesture.

"Abby I am sorry I have to be somewhere." Ziva stood up and pulled on her jacket. "Good luck with your Christmas shopping."

Abby waved and smiled at Ziva as she continued to ponder on her thoughts. Ziva left the building and then the navy yard in a hurry.

Christmas Eve was a DiNozzo speciality. Tony had pulled out ally he stocks this year when he got wind that Ziva and Taylah would accompany him. Then he was thrown in to a panic when Abby and McGee asked themselves over. He was thrown in to hyperventilation when someone suggested they invite Gibbs. Ziva saved him by reminding them all that Gibbs had shipped himself off to Stillwater to visit his father.

Tony was keen to make Ziva and Taylah's first Christmas as wonderful as he possibly could. He had decorated every inch of his apartment and sent loud Christmas tunes through the house as he plated up the turkey. 5PM on Christmas Eve and Tony was ready to go and feeling relaxed. This was helped by the glass of wine he held.

Ziva and her long service visitor Taylah arrived first as planned. They were amazed by the music and lights and delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. They both had questions about everything however Ziva held hers back. Afraid her lack of education would make her look stupid in this tradition which was obviously important to Tony. She observed everything with a gleam in her eye. She drank up the tree and the twinkling fairy lights. Tony took her jacket from her and hung it by the door alongside his own. Taylah was now flicking and prodding the ornaments in the tree. Tony watched her painfully. Hoping she wouldn't knock and break an heirloom or something priceless.

"Tony this is beautiful!" Ziva sighed still looking around the room "Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you for coming." he smiled down at her wide eyed fascination. "You're early."

"Yes. I wanted to help you cook." she wandered off to the kitchen as Tony hung back his eyes back on Taylah. He quickly reached forwards to grab a particularly fancy ball-ball to save it from being broken before he followed Ziva.

They finished preparing the meal and Taylah set the table for five as the others were due to arrive soon. Once the doorbell rang and Taylah jumped up to get the door for Abby and McGee, Ziva turned to Tony.

"Christmas is best with you." she smiled at him and kissed him gently. He looked down at her. Surprised. She pointed upwards. "Mistletoe."

"Ah you have done some research haven't you?" he smiled down at her. Then they broke apart once they heard Abby's voice.

Dinner was a joyous event. The food and company were perfect and the mood was pleasantly calm as they enjoyed desert. Taylah had been sent to bed. In Tony's spare room. The others had no remarks at the fact that Ziva and Taylah were staying over. They did exchange knowing glances however.

Tony held up his glass of Tokay and announced "Christmas is best with family." he exchanged a look with Ziva and they all drank up.

"Well we better get going." Abby yawned at around midnight. "We don't want to... Ah. Keep you." she gave Ziva a wink and stood up.

"Tony I have to say everything was great." McGee grinned

"Thanks for inviting us." Abby waved and grabbed her coat. Soon they were gone. Tony and Ziva did some mild clean up control. But Tony stopped after a few minutes.

"We better get to bed. Or else Santa won't come." He pouted and took her hand

"You really believe in all that stuff?" Ziva asked.

"Don't you?" he winked and led her to his room

They stripped down to underwear but had to dive under the covers for warmth.

"Is it tonight?" she asked him.

He sighed and pulled himself closer to her. He rested his head on hers. "Ziva." he muttered.

"Tony it shouldn't be much different. We have done it before." she winked slyly at him.

"I know. But this time it's real. Before it was real. A bit. For me." He struggled to explain why he was refraining from taking their physical relationship further. To the level they had already met but without the emotional strings attached. This time Tony felt it would be considerably different and he wanted to make it special.

"Tony. It's Christmas." Ziva gently smiled at him in the dark and twisted a switch on the bed side. Dozens of fairy lights came to light around the room. Ziva hugged Tony close and pointed out the window. "It's snowing."

Now he realized that his Christmas wishes had come true. A dinner with the woman he loved and snow. Tony pulled Ziva over. He was filled with a calm feeling and as he and Ziva lay in each other's arms once more he felt completely in control as he laid Ziva back and kissed her close around her neck as they came together again.

In the early hours of the morning. When it was still dark. When the snow had frozen hard and new flakes began to fall. Ziva lay awake by Tony's side. And she heard the slight sound of bells on a sleigh.

K

YES THEY HAD SEXYTIME! Merry Christmas all. More sooooon!


	17. The Breaking

The Breaking

"Break it! Break it? You can't break it! It's like a universal code. It's like breaking the laws of gravity!"

Tony watched Ziva rant with a dim smile that haunted the morning face of every guy that had got lucky the previous night.

"It's a little late now. We broke it. We broke rule number 12." He yawned and lay back on the pillows

"Ah but not really. We are not dating. We just had sex."

"But technically that is breaking rule number 1. Never screw your partner."

"Over. Never screw over your partner." Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is different though Ziva. I love you and I think soon I will be ready to tell the world I have committed to something for the first time in a while."

Ziva smiled at him and stroked his cheek as she lay back down next to him.

"Gibbs first then?" she asked. Her heart pounding at the breaking of this most important rule. Number 12.

He nodded, biting his lip. "After new years. Together." he nodded to himself. Then reached for her hand. "Merry Christmas day." he whispered. Kissed her again sleepily.

"Do we have to get up?" Ziva asked with a yawn.

"Nope." Grinned Tony pulling her back for some more lovin'.

This was a short one. Next will probably be sometime in the New Year because I am going away. I will cover a few chapters though. 3


	18. Mistaken

Tony was hiding. He had broken a rule. A big rule. Again. He was sat in the stair well. A totally Gibbs free zone. Unfortunately not a probie free zone. Both McGee and Ziva had waltzed in to his hideout laughing at him and threatening to give him away to Gibbs.

Tony decided a relocation would be necessary at this point so he stood from his concrete step seat and peeked his head out of the nearest door. As he poked his head around the frame he found him self almost nose to nose with Palmer.

"Jimmy! Get back here!" he gasped, pulling Palmer in to the stairwell.

"Has he noticed?" Tony whispered

"No, he is still in MTAC." Jimmy nodded. "I got the things you asked for."

Tony clapped his hands and reached in to the plastic bag.

"Store bought coffee?" Tony held up the labelled jar in indignation.  
>"Do you expect me to make a Gibbs coffee with this crap?"<p>

"Um. I am sorry Tony. It's the only one I can get hold of." Palmer stuttered.

Tony puffed out his chest, trying to muster some bravery. "Alright. I will have to go out there."

He saluted Palmer and pushed past to the door to exit. As he did he bumped in to Ziva who was walking past.

"Hey! Come back to taunt me?" he asked grabbing her shoulder before she stumbled.

"No. Actually we got bored of that. I was just going to collect the personal effects from Abby." she shrugged. "What brings you out of your cave."

"Palmer bought me the wrong thing. Never send a Gremlin to do an agents job."

Palmer frowned disgruntled as he left the door behind Tony.

"I think you are making a mountain out of a mouse hill." she rolled her eyes.

"MOLE hill." Tony sighed and let her shoulder go. "I have a mission to do." he smiled down at her and chucked her under the chin then rushed off.

She waved a him with a smile on her face and took the elevator to see Abby. When she reached the lab she was still grinning and unfortunately for her Abby caught her doing it.

"Hey Ziva! What's with the smile?" Abby narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing! Aren't I aloud to smile?" she asked.

"Not on your own? What were you thinking about?"

"No one- nothing."She slipped up.

"Oh Ziva has a someone on my mind!" Abby grinner slyly.

"I did not say that." Ziva smiled back.

"Yeah but it's true!" Abby jumped up and spun around excitedly. "Who, who, who?" she squealed

Ziva was laughing as Abby slid her the box and questioned her. When McGee walked in.

"Hey guys... Ziva you are wanted in MTAC." McGee raised an eye brow at Abby as he addressed Ziva.

"Oh okay. If I miss Tony getting in trouble then tell me everything." She left to go to MTAC.

"What did Tony do?" Abby asked, as she sat on the table.

"He knocked over Gibbs coffee and he is now trying to replace it. It was a special blend."

Abby nodded "I've got some of that blend. Should I tell him?"

"Nah." they said in sync.

*

Tony stood at the counter of Gibbs favourite coffee shop, conversing impatiently with the barista. "Can't you just make it how you make it for Gibbs?" he pleaded.

"Fine. But he doesn't like me using his blend for other people."

"This is for him!" Tony groaned impatiently.

"Okay, okay."

Tony half ran back to NCIS before Gibbs left MTAC and noticed his coffees absence. One he got back to the bullpen he only found McGee sitting at his own desk, playing with his pen. They had nothing to do but file laborious paper work. Tony threw down the coffee and panted while holding his chest.

"Got it then?" McGee grinned sarcastically and Tony scowled at him.

"DiNozzo."

"Yes boss!" called Tony spinning around to face the oncoming Gibbs.

The boss took a sip of his piping brew with a passive look on his face.

"Thanks for the coffee. Don't spill it next time." Gibbs said as he left.

"How? How did he know?" Tony gasped at the grinning McGee. "Did you-? You told on me!"

NcGee shook his head with a grin on his face.

"The man is a ninja." Tony gasped and bowed at Gibbs' departing back. He then jumped as his own phone trilled.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony get to the lab now!"

"On my way."

Tony shrugged at Tim and walked down to the lab with an armful of paper work for Abby. A sure way to dampen her spirits.

"Hey Abs, I got you some paper stuff." Tony announced cheerfully dropping the stacks on the desk.

"Tony." Abby said seriously and she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him in to the ballistics lab.

"Abs what's-?" He began but Abby interrupted him "Tony I am going to cut strait to the chase. Ziva has a man. I don't know who but earlier on she was grinning to herself. A tell tale sign."

Tony blinked and tried not to smile.  
>"Abs why are you telling me this?"<p>

"Because no matter what history you and Ziva have, you need to get on her wagon." Abby was looking at him seriously.

"Abby." it was taking all his self control not to laugh.

"this isn't a joke. I know you don't want to hear it but it's something you have to do." Abby stomped her foot

"Did you just stamp your foot?" he did laugh this time.

Abby had her eyes narrowed at him as the elevator dinged and Gibbs strutted out. He stopped and stared at the two.

"Is anyone actually working?" Gibbs asked disgruntled at his junior agents inability to get a job done.

Abby gave Tony a warning look and released his sleeve which she had been holding vice like.

"Still filling out paper work Gibbs." Abby sighed, picking up the stack, Tony had bought her.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." Tony hurried as he made his way to the door.

"DiNozzo."

"Yes boss?"

"Never touch my coffee again."

Tony made a discomforted noise and nodded "Yes Boss. Sorry Gibbs!" he bit his lip and left. Quickly.

Once Tony arrived back in the squad room he found McGee procrastinating and Ziva back from MTAC, also procrastinating, playing with her knife.

As he caught her eye he raised his eyebrows questioningly. She shook her head and sighed.

She had been miserable since Taylah had been sent back to Israel. It had taken a lot of convincing of Eli to let her live with the family again. But it was all the best for Taylah.

"Did you hear the news?" McGee interrupted their silent conversation. "We are getting a new probie."

Tony spun round. "Says who?" he asked

"Says Lorraine from human resources." McGee replied matter affactly

"Does the boss man know?" Tony scoffed in disbelief.

"Apparently he signed off on it."

"This is strange behaviour for Gibbs." Ziva noted "He usually hates new people."

"Unless it's you." Tony grinned at her.

"True." she nodded confidently and continued to trace the sharp edge of her knife deftly.

"I wonder what they're like." McGee speculated to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

"You'll find out tomorrow. McGee but for now..." Gibbs Came out of thin air and picked up the remote for the plasma and clicked it twice.

"Probationary agent Samantha Brookes. 28. Navy Brat. Positioned at Norfolk. Old family friend." he concluded with a smirk. Then he left. Probably to work on his boat.

"Wow that cleared a lot up." Ziva shrugged.

"Explains why Gibbs signed off on her." McGee stood up to get a closer look.

"Wait." Tony held up his hands and everyone looked at him. "We're missing something."

"What?" the other two asked in unison.

"Gibbs knows how to use the plasma?" Tony asked with a bewildered expression.

McGee laughed and Ziva smirked and rolled her eyes incredulously.

"She is pretty." McGee commented.

"Really?" Tony looked at her closer. "Oh."

"Yes Tony she is very pretty." Ziva nodded and walked up to stand beside him. "She's a young brunette with... Green eyes."

"Who enjoys summer days and long walks on the beach." Tony added sarcastically, not  
>Taking his eyes off his paper work as he returned to his desk. "Are you trying to make a dating site description?" he sighed.<p>

Tim and Ziva exchanged grins at this development. And got back to work.

Once the paper work had been scraped to completion for the night, the team left together.

"So Tony, no bragging about a date for the weekend?" McGee asked as they all packed up

"Nope." Tony grinned covertly at Ziva who rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that night. Really it was her way of expressing her stomach flips every time he looked at her like that.

"Really? Going through a bit of a dry spell?" McGee smirked and followed Tony and Ziva to the elevator.

Ziva stifled a chortle which spurred McGee on.

"It's okay Tony, we all get them."

"Yeah you would know." Tony snarled as he pumped the button to summon the lift.

McGee continued smiling at Tony's back. Only bating him further.

Ziva silently observed the argument, sensing Tony's annoyance and McGee's playful probing of Tony's patience. She had the power to take controls of the situation if they let it get out of hand.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. Then got in to the elevator as the doors opened. He turned once they were inside it to face McGee.

"For your information Probie. I had a eventful weekend."

"Really?" McGee was taken aback at Tony's calmness.

"Yes. Really. Me and a gorgeous woman had a lovely weekend."

Ziva watched him warily.

"Tell me more?" Asked McGee

"No, no probie. I am not one to kiss and tell." Tony stuck out his chin stubbornly.

McGee admitted defeat and left the elevator first. Once he had left Tony reached for Ziva's hand and  
>led her outside.<p>

"Mine or yours?" He asked cheekily and leaned down to kiss her cheek. His whole persona had changed. From work Tony to what she liked to call new Tony. The romantic Tony who made her stomach flip and toes curl.

"Yours." She leaned in close "It's closer." she winked and they quickened their pace.

Neither of them noticed the shadow standing nearby. Observing them.

_  
>Next one soon Happy New year! Also big development in Housekeeping + A Desperate man! I knew we would get rid of CIRay.<p> 


	19. Sammy Part 1

Sammy - 1

Only the most devoted agents in Team Gibbs arrived at work at 0500. When Tony first started at NCIS he was always late. Ziva would always arrive super early after her Mossad starts of 0400. McGee, the little perfect MIT boy would always arrive on time. Not much had changed. Apart from the longer sleep ins from Ziva since she started seeing Tony. So at 0600 when Samantha Brookes arrived at NCIS she was a little startled to see no one in the bullpen. She stood there a bit out of odds until a voice behind her said "Sammy?"

She spun round.

"Jethro!" She smiled and hugged Gibbs.

"Wow Sammy you're all grown up! How's your dad suiting retirement?" Gibbs asked paternally to the young woman before him.

"Horribly. He is always going to see his boys on base. Never about the house. He needs to take care." Samantha sighed. Then she stopped and smiled at him. "Sorry, blabbering. Now to be professional."

Gibbs grinned at his old friend's daughter. He had served with her father and they had saved each other's life's countless times. Now his old friend was sick. He needed to retire but at the same time he needed to work. He had felt out of sorts since his wife had died 6 years ago. Sammy had raised her two younger brothers mostly and had graduated university with honours.

"Gibbs? Hey Gibbs!" She snapped her fingers and grinned at him. He focused again and nodded.

"You're gonna need a desk."

He gestured to the small half desk near McGee's. "Here?"

"Here is fine." she put down her bag and dusted off her dark jeans. "Can I have a tour?" She asked and Gibbs nodded and offered her his arm.

"Tony, my little furry bear. Wake up." Ziva's voice purred in his ear.

"Mhmm?" he grunted.

"I am leaving now." She whispered as she planted a few kisses on his exposed cheek.

He opened his eyes and saw her already dressed and ready.

"Hi." She smiled down at him.

He reached out and pulled her hand so she was closer.

"Let's call in sick." he smiled

"No way. I want to meet our new probie." Ziva laughed and pulled away. "Don't be too late!" she called as she left.

Tony yawned and got up grudgingly. But also eager to meet this newbie.

McGee arrived at work to find Ziva had beaten him. She was sitting on Tony's desk, looking across at her own desk. A small smile on her face.

"Ziva." He called in an attempt to get her attention.

She jumped and reached for her gun until she realized who it was.

"Hey." She sighed in relief.

"Morning." Tim frowned and walked to his own desk.

"She's here?" he asked. Spotting the foreign bag nearby.

Ziva nodded and snapped out of her trance. "I wonder where she is."

That question was answered by the voices behind them.

"And here is two thirds of my tardy team." Gibbs observed. A bright eyed, brunette. Had her arm linked in his.

She let go and approached Ziva.

"Hi. I am Samantha Brookes. You can call me Sammy." she held out her hand and Ziva shook it. The girl may have looked small but her hand shake was strong and her left fingers calloused. Showing she played a musical instrument. Ziva observed all of that and also the way the girl dressed. Dark skinny jeans, blue cardigan over a white top. Hair in a ponytail. Doc Martians.

Ziva monitored her new ultimatums. Too young for Tony to chase. But too old for him to corrupt.

"Ziva David." she smiled back and accepted the shake.

"Timothy McGee." McGee leaned forward to shake her hand also.

"I was just going to take Sammy to meet Abby." Gibbs said. "Where is DiNozzo?"

"He'll be here soon." Ziva replied hurriedly.

Gibbs nodded in a he-better-be-manner and left. Sammy followed and smiled and shrugged at them over her shoulder as they left.

*DING*

"Tony." Ziva sighed without looking over her shoulder.

"Did I miss her?" Tony asked as he hurried in. Rolling up his sleeves.

"Yep." McGee replied "Small, skinny, cute, friendly." he wrapped up.

"Right handed, plays guitar, has a black cat, iPhone 4s, vegetarian." Ziva continued.

The other two stated at her.

"Vegetarian?" McGee asked.

"Fake leather shoes." Ziva shrugged "Amongst other things."

"Her cat?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Aha I will not reveal all my trade secrets." she smiled and went to sit behind her desk.

Soon Gibbs arrived back with Sammy.

"Agents David, DiNozzo and McGee. This is probationary agent Samantha Brookes. I want you to teach her all you know. She will be with us until the end of the week." he announced.

Tony smiled at her welcomingly and sat on the outer side of Ziva's desk.

"Any call ins boss?" Tony asked.

"One stands out. Dead marine. Downtown apartment. Tony, Ziva take Sammy and gas the truck. McGee call Ducky and with me."

"Sure boss." McGee and Gibbs headed to the lab as Tony led the way to the parking lot with Sammy and Ziva in his tail.

"So Miss Brookes how to you know our fearless leader?" Tony asked conversationally.

"He served with my father years ago. They have been friends since. We used to have Christmas with them." she answered with a small smile. "And please call me Sammy."

"Did you ever meet Gibbs daughter?" Ziva asked tenderly but curiously.

"We went to go to School together." Sammy lowered her eyes sadly. "I like to think we were friends."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out to the parking lot.

An awkward silence fell for a moment before Sammy started asking questions. About the case they were running. And the procedures. The other two answered the best they could and they remained mostly entertained by the curious agent.

A quick drive to the victim's apartment while Gibbs talked to the victims CO.

Tony took control and started allocating jobs. Once at the scene.

"McGee, bag and tag. Zee-vah dust for prints please."

"What about me?" Sammy asked looking around the crime scene.

"You," Tony clicked his tong "You get to take photos."

"Alright, just standard photos or should I follow agent McGee round and take photos of his findings?" She asked, taking the camera from Tony and pushing up her NCIS cap.

"Uh... Alternate." Tony elected "I am gonna go see where the duck man is."

Tony left, giving Ziva a small wave.

McGee was digging through cereal boxes when he turned to Sammy.

"Are you a vegetarian?" He asked her, shooting Ziva a look.

"Yes, how did you know?" Sammy asked, surprised.

"Just wondering. Also do you have a black cat?" he asked

Ziva laughed from the living room.

"Um... Yes! Seriously how do you know this stuff?" Sammy lowered the camera looking disconcerted.

"Skilled investigating." Tony declared, entering the kitchen. "Ducky's with the body in the bedroom if you want to take some shots." he addressed Sammy at this last part.

"Okay. You must be pretty skilled." Sammy said to McGee as she turned to leave.

"Not me, Ziva!"

"She is a ninja. You only need to know two things about her. She can take care of herself. And don't piss her off." Tony grinned.

Sammy laughed, thinking it was a joke. And left.

Tony was dusting his hands and looked up to see McGee's expression. "What?"

"You're not chatting her up?" he exclaimed.

"Uh no. I am a one woman man probie." he winked

"Since when?" McGee placed down the box he had been rifling through and looked at Tony seriously.

"Get back to work Probie." Tony sighed "I'll finish that. Go observe our new probie."

McGee huffed and left. He stopped to meet Ziva in the living room.

"Something is wrong with him." He muttered, she merely shrugged. "He isn't being Tony. This is taking me back to the Jeanne thing." McGee looked worried. Ziva smiled at him "He's fine. Just doing some growing up." McGee went in to the bed room and Ziva snuck over to Tony.

The cereal box that McGee had found on the kitchen floor had proved unhelpful. Tony had turned to looking for other signs of a struggle.

"Tony."

He jumped and banged his head on an open cabinet.

"Ouch. Ziva! Don't scare me like that!" he rubbed his head and frowned at her. "Don't you have some Probie training to do?"

"Don't you?" she raised an eyebrow and snapped the camera flash in his face.

He shrugged and blinked a couple of times. Before brushing past her and leaving the kitchen.

"You're scaring McGee." she teased as she followed him.

Tony laughed "A lot scares McGee."

"Your whole 'one woman man' thing." she smiled at his back and he stopped.

"Hmm you heard that." he flinched "What am I supposed to do? Hit in every woman I see?"

Ziva laughed. It hadn't stopped him before. "No. Just baby steps."

"Our relationship or publicizing it?" He asked with a bit of cheek and they both twitched a bit at the word relationship.

"Publicizing."

He nodded in agreement it was perfectly acceptable.

"Okay. C'mon miss David. Let's observe our crime scene." he beckoned her with his finger and they went to watch Ducky talk Sammy and McGee to death.

Sammy had experienced her first crime scene, her first Ducky monologue and Ziva's drive.

It had been an eventful morning and she was excited to get more action. So she was a little disappointed at the constant calls her and the team were making to gather separate prices of information.

When Gibbs walked in to the squad room everyone jumped up with a presentation prepared.

McGee pressed the remote and two men's faces appeared on the screen. "Lieutenant James Gray. He had life style of a mixture of amphetamines and alcohol abuse and lived downtown with his roommate Matthew Lawson who is in interrogation now. We found evidence of drug abuse in both his and the victims rooms." He wrapped up.

"Ducky told us he was killed by multiple blows to the head and Abby confirmed it was with this baseball bat." Ziva snapped the photos of a blood covered bat.

"He has a clean record. He was due to go back to "The Princess May" next week." Tony read from his case file "He had been doing desk work on base so he could care for his elderly parents in Virginia. Or to receive his drugs."

Gibbs nodded in satisfaction.

"Sammy?" he looked pointedly at her. She stumbled to her feet and picked up the remote.

"Um, working off what Tony said, he has been working on base since last October but here," she clicked the button to show some logs "Here it shows that the lieutenant clocked off the same day every fortnight at the same time. Maybe meeting a supplier."

Tony grinned over at McGee

"Our little probie is growing up." he sighed wistfully. "It's just like the karate kid she may surpass the master."

Gibbs threw his coffee in the bin.

"Ziva, Sammy. Observe. Tony,

McGee, Grays CO. Find out what they think of him."

"Is movie quoting Tony's thing?"

Sammy asked Ziva and they followed Gibbs to the elevator.

She laughed and nodded "Just like Gibbs' thing is coffee and McGee's is computers."

"And yours is being a ninja?" Sammy asked innocently.

Ziva rolled her eyes "Did Tony say that."

Sammy nodded and they both sped up to jump in the elevator with Gibbs.

Meanwhile McGee and Tony were having good luck in the traffic. Their drive was unhindered mostly. If you didn't count McGee's pestering of Tony.

"Tony do you have a special lady?" He was asking as Tony narrowly missed a pedestrian. He had picked up some crazy driving from Ziva.

"No McGee I would never betray you." He said sarcastically.

"C'mon Tony, you can tell me!" He teased.

Tony sighed. He was losing his patience. "Yes McGee there is a woman in my life." he took another sharp corner.

"Do I get to hear about her?" McGee asked. Trying to maintain his surprise but curious at the same time. And maybe a. It sceptical, ready for a movie quote or a cry of April fools.

"All the physical requirements," he started, lip curling in to a grin as he remembered the origin of these words. "She is a pro at what she does, smart, independent."

"Everything you're looking for?" McGee hummed with a nod. Maybe a hidden meaning behind the sceptics.

"Spit it out." Tony had known McGee for too long to ignore this hesitation.

"What about Ziva?" asked McGee in a hushed voice. Tony jolted. Slightly as he changed gears.

"What about her?" Tony shrugged in response, eyes on the road expression hidden under his sunglasses.

"Don't hit me okay," McGee flinched instinctively "You two have always seemed almost there." He shrugged already regretting his words.

"We're here." Tony braked the car. And tried not to make eye contact with McGee. Lying to his probie was harder than he thought. Imagine facing Gibbs. The thought made him shudder and thank his stars that his star of David Ziva was assigned with grungy Gibbs and prospective Probie.

"WHERE?" Gibbs banged his fist down of the interrogation table. The tattoo cover civilian roommate of James Gray had dilated pupils.

"I dunno man! Gray always picked up the stuff, I just wanted to get high!" the man was almost sobbing.

On the other side of the glass in observation Ziva and Sammy were watching Gibbs extract information from the man who had failed his drug test.

"Do you think he knows?" Sammy asked Ziva without taking her eyes off the man's sweaty panicking face.

"He may not know specifics but he knows more than he is saying."

Ziva checked her phone that was vibrating. "Looks like we know anyway. Tony said that Grays CO told him that a co-worker saw Gray at some warehouse near the docks."

"Could be meet or storage. Should I go in and tell Gibbs?" Sammy pointed to

The door

"No. Rule number 22, never interrupt Gibbs in interrogation." Ziva recited.

"Are these rules written somewhere?" Sammy sighed exasperatedly. Ziva laughed at her and shook her head.

Gibbs meanwhile was mad in interrogation. He turned and looked straight at Ziva. Then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Gibbs," Ziva addressed him as she left observation and met him in the corridor "Tony's got an address for Grays meet. He will meet ups there."

Gibbs nodded and becomes the girls as they headed to the garage.

"Do you have the keys?" Tony asked the manager impatiently.

"Oh yeah. How long you Feds gonna be round here anyways?" He asked as he gave Tony the master key on a link slowly.

"As long as we need to be." He replied hurriedly as he grabbed them off him and turned to the padlocked doors.

"We're fine now Mr Marks. We will return the keys to the office." McGee smiled.

The man grunted and pocketed the warrant he had been handed then left them.

Tony clicked open the locked and pulled the doors open with a jerk and a creak. He let has hand hover over his weapon as he tried to see through the dark. He found his torch and flicked it on, shining it over the contents of the lockup. Carted and wooden cases were piled up high.

"These were checked right?" Tony asked with his had hovering over the closet box.

McGee took a few seconds to flick through the clip board on the wall.

"Yep, customs said it contains old cassette tapes."

"Alright hand me the thingy," He held out his hand and McGee deposited the jack in it.

"Found something DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice asked as he arrived with Ziva and Sammy.

"Don't know yet."

He dug the jack under the wood and hoisted up

Tons of plastic packets containing white powder sat in the wooden container. Tony pushed the lid off and exhaled.

"No surprise here." He gestured for McGee to look.

"Proves our drug trade suspicion." McGee agreed approaching the box.

"McGee, call transport. DiNozzo go lean on the manager, get me the records. Ziva, Sammy, check the rest of the boxes." Gibbs handed out jobs to everyone and the team split. An hour later they were all back in the squad room chasing up their own individual leads.

"Whoa."

Everyone looked at McGee. Gibbs stood an asked "What?"

"I have been following the boxes real rout by using the different stamps and time frames to create a-"

"McGee!" Gibbs interrupted, prompting him to get to the point.

"Basically I chased the drugs back to Pia - Leva." He explained

"Who?" Sammy looked confused.

"A drug ring based in Columbia who has been straying in to American borders." Tony sighed, snapping a logo on the plasma.

"They have been on our watch list for a year now." Ziva joined him, chewing her lip.

"We need more before we can go storming in. Sammy go see Abs see if our field test was right. Tony,"

"Talking to customs." He hurried to his desk and began to dial the number.

"Ziva,"

"I have a contact in Columbia." she waved her finger for Gibbs to bear with her.

"And I am talking to... Um the embassy. Try and find anyone

In the area." McGee declared

Sammy walked on her own awkwardly to Abby's lab. She had met Abby briefly and she had seemed nice but a little eccentric. As she entered the lab the load music hammered her ear drums and she stumbled through the open door while blocking her ears and found Abby typing away at her keyboard while bobbing her head to the music and ignoring her calls to try and gain her attention.

"Abby!" she called again and Abby spun around and turned down her music.

"Oh hi! Sorry Samantha!" Abby looked guilty about something "What's up?"

"Gibbs wants to know what your test results said." Sammy asked

"Oh yeah." Abby approached the monitor and pulled up the results. "So the bags contained cocaine and flour."

"Flour?" Sammy approaches the screen looking confused.

"Yeah some dirty drug dealers Add flour to the bags to add quantity and therefore adding value." Abby nodded and picked up one of the sealed packets.

"Okay." Sammy also picked on up still a bit confused. "So if they get caught they get..."

"James Gray'ed." Said Abby pointing at the victim's photo.

Yay! For those who were worried about Sammy sabotaging Tiva she won't. I hope I made that clear enough. Next chapter has more Tiva and some conflict. Read review and favourite!


	20. Sammy Part 2

Sammy – 2

Drug dealing scum bags were a favourite of team Gibbs. They like the undercover work and the closing off of the drug rings, sometimes internationally based. Now they had found the loading containers with connections to Pia – Leva the real exciting work could start. Hours of satellite time was being used by McGee and Sammy's electronic steak out of a suspected supplier's storage unit.

MTAC was dark and cool as Sammy and McGee sat watching the comings and goings of the suspected dealer.

"I think this is solid enough." Sammy said as she handed McGee the popcorn, not taking her eyes off the moving people shaped silhouettes on the screen.

"Yeah," McGee sighed "It's just the more time we spend in here the more time Tony and Ziva Get to slave away chasing other leads by hand." McGee sighed smugly

"And the more we wait, the more deals go down." Sammy rolled her eyes and stood up. "Better tell Gibbs."

McGee agreed grudging and checked his watched as he stood and stretched.

"Do you think he will still be here?" Sammy asked also noticing the lateness of the hour.

"Gibbs? He won't rest until we catch a dirt bag."

Sammy laughed as they left "Something's never change."

Back in the squad room, Tony and Ziva were both tired and still on the phone with stacks of files in front of them, they were running down the near 100 people whose finger point matched the one they had dusted from the crime scene. Tony was waiting on hold while Ziva was getting aggressive

"Can you just tell me if he was clocked on that night?" She asked with her teeth gritted. "Okay, yes! Thank you!"

She slammed her phone down and closed her last file in relief. "That's all of them Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed and nodded, rubbing his hair in fatigue.

"Okay, thank you." Tony smirked as he hung up his phone. "Boss, found something!"

Ziva growled at him "Why did you find him and I did not?"

He flashed a cheeky grin and snapped up a photo of a man. "Mark Johnson, Dishonourably discharged May 2008, didn't show for work on the night of our first murder. Suspect."

"He is a frequent visitor of the storage unit." McGee added as he and Sammy rounded the corner.

"Should we bring him in Gibbs?" Sammy asked, making her way to her desk.

"No. Go home, get some sleep all of you. We're going to bust tomorrow."

McGee and Tony both hissed "Yes!" and Ziva sighed in relief, Sammy looked a little un-easy.

"Who are you sending in?" McGee asked. They knew it was out of Gibbs, Tony and Ziva. McGee was needed in surveillance and Sammy was too junior to go.

Gibbs looked from McGee to Tony to Ziva, his lip curled. Ziva grinned; she loved to play the undercover dealer.

"No Boss!" Tony exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly. He shot Ziva a desperate look. They both knew this would happen once they got involved. He was too close to this.

"Your problem DiNozzo." Gibbs approached his senior field agent giving him a stern look.

"She isn't going in Gibbs. It is too risky. Send me." Tony looked Gibbs in his eye harshly.

"Tony! Don't be stupid! I've done much worse." Ziva hissed angrily she was angry he was being so openly upset about this. Gibbs would certainly suspect foul play.

"Ziva-"

Gibbs interrupted Tony "You go then."

"No Gibbs-" Ziva frowned at Tony's satisfied expression

"ENOUGH!" Gibbs yelled over the arguing. "Tony is going under cover; Ziva will be his back up. McGee and Sammy will assist!" He slapped Tony's head and left the bullpen leaving an icy silence.

Sammy and McGee stood awkwardly looking from Ziva to Tony who were staring at each other. Ziva collected her things and left in a flash. Tony swore under his breath and grabbed his bag as he went running after her.

Sammy exhaled and turned to McGee with a quizzical expression.

"Are you sure they never?" She began.

"No, no I don't think I am…" McGee felt confused. He needed some answers. "Look I will see you tomorrow, I gotta see Abby."

She nodded and they departed, both thinking about the next day.

"Abs?" McGee walked in to the lit up lab and looked around for Abby. She at her desk closing down her computers. He feet were on the desk and she had ear buds in as she nodded to her iPods music. She spotted him and pulled out the skull shaped head phones.

"Hey Timmy what's up?" She asked with an Abby smile

"Abby what do you know about Tony and Ziva?" He asked cutting strait to the chase.

Abby's stomach flipped "What- What do you know." She had her guilty Abby face on and she bit her lip.

"Tony just flipped out and told Gibbs he couldn't put Ziva undercover." McGee said looking suspiciously at Abby's entwining hands.

"Well that would make sense considering they are dating!" Abby gasped and smacked her hands to her mouth. "Why did I say that? I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone what I saw!" she mumbled

"What! Abby WHAT?" McGee was dumbstruck "How? What? When?" He stuttered and fell down in to the nearest spinning chair.

"The night before we met Sammy, I was by the doors waiting for my cab-"  
>"Why were you taking a cab?" McGee asked<p>

"Not the time Timmy!" She yelled, pulling her pigtails. "I saw them leaving, holding hands! And yes it was defiantly them!"

"Oh my god!" McGee held his head his draw dropped in surprise. "I knew something…"

"I know, I know, I know!" Abby dropped her feet and clapped her hands nervously.

"Does Gibbs know? He is going to kill them for breaking rule number 12!" McGee groaned

Abby stood up and pushed McGee's chair to the wall threateningly. "He isn't going to find out. If there is a secret I am keeping from him it's this one. We are not messing this up for Tony and Ziva!"

"Okay, okay! Abbs!" McGee rubbed his face feeling like a good night sleep. "What are we going to do anyway?"

"Nothing, for now." Abby looked unsure and tapped her fingers together, returning to her seat. "We have to wait for them to tell him, I know them and they won't lie to him forever."

McGee nodded then stood to leave. "I have to go, we are busting the drug ring tomorrow."

Abby nodded "Wait up, I'll come with ya'" The two left quietly, taking the elevator up and out.

Tony unlocked Ziva's door quietly and slipped inside her apartment, he searched every room to try and find her but she wasn't there. So where was she? There was only a few places she would be on a school night. He sighed and left making sure he locked the door behind him, he pondered on her whereabouts as he drove back home. His apartment wasn't far, he hurried up to his door and went to unlock it. It was already unlocked. He put his hand on his gun and quietly turned the door handle and slipped in. He quickly looked around and spotted Ziva on the couch. She had obviously broken in.

"Well now you have got Gibbs suspicious." She hummed, keeping her eyes on her knife. "You never reacted that way before; I have been undercover many times."

Tony sighed and joined her on the couch "I know its weird right."

She nodded and stayed silent. He looked at her and put his hand over her shoulders.

"Ziva, I am sorry I over reacted." He whispered just load enough for her to hear him. She rolled her eyes and shuffled closer to him so she could lie on him.

"No I think it's nice." She sighed "You've never done it before."

"Because it's different now," He stroked her hair "Do you really thing Gibbs suspects?"

"Maybe, Probably, Defiantly." She joked and he exhaled. "I don't think I can lie to Gibbs. It was hard enough lying to Probie."

Ziva nodded sleepily against his chest.

"Tired?" He asked as he heard her yawn.

"Yes, we should get some sleep if you are going undercover tomorrow." She sat up and stretched "I am sure we can make you a reasonable drug dealer." She flicked his ear and stood up. Tony watched her leave the room and laid his head back on the couch, dreading his ever looming confrontation with Gibbs.

Ziva left early that morning, before Tony woke up she wanted to run before she had to watch Tony's back for the rest of the day. She beat the usual track along the path that ran through the park. It was a mere stone throw from her apartment; it was the time of year when the cold days were in the same amount as the warmer ones. Today was so bitingly cold that Ziva pulled her long sleeves over her hands to protect them from the chill of the morning air. The sky she ran under was crisp light blue and cloudless, promising zero rainfall. As her feet hit the pavement rhythmically she ran through the plan of attack she had formulated the previous day to make sure Tony would not be harmed. The plan was relatively fool proof, Sammy and McGee had scoured that maze like underground space under the buildings they were targeting, mostly empty with only a portion used for storage and most of the others for water container storage.

As she finished her second lap around the park she took a break for a drink, as she paused as she felt her mobile ring at her hip.

"David?"

"Yeah hi, this is your friendly neighbourhood stalker. I am calling to request you hurry up and beat me to work because I am leaving soon."

"Soon? For you that's ten minutes, Do not worry I will get there before you." She snorted as her eyes rolled

"We'll see, love you."

She jolted like she always did when he said things like that; she bit her lip "I love you too." She smiled to herself and flipped her phone shut.

Tony was determined to beat Ziva to work for once, he knew she had a long run and that gave him an advantage, as he had hung up he rushed to leave not even stopping once. He reached the office in record time. This race was mainly his way of keeping hauntingly worried thoughts about the day from leaking in to his mind. That was just his way of coping. He glanced around the squad room to check that he had won, she was nowhere in sight, he hadn't beaten McGee though, he was sitting at his desk tapping away at his key board.

"Morning Proboscises." Tony greeted, feeling slightly smug at his victory, McGee merely grinned to himself in response.

"Big, big day." He licked his lips and stored his gun and badge "How's my alias?"

"Almost done." McGee replied his eyes on his monitor.

Tony turned to his own screen and tapped the start button. He pulled out his mobile and started to draft a message to Ziva,

_Beat ya!_

Seconds later the phone beeped

_Really? _

He looked at it in confusion. Then jumped almost a foot in the air when he heard a voice behind him

"Actually I won."

He spluttered and tried to regain his composure. "Ziva!" He growled as he spotted her hanging over the half-wall behind his desk.

"I am observing you… Tony." She grinned teasingly.

He exhaled a few times grumpily as she walked around to her own desk

"At least you dressed half appropriately." She commented at the leather jacket and jeans he had picked up, with a bit of work she could make him look convincing enough.

He nodded satisfactorily and relaxed again as they all waited for Gibbs.

"Where is our newest Probie?" Tony asked as he leaned forward to look at Sammy's empty desk. McGee shrugged, he seemed to know most about her.

"You two are pretty friendly, aren't you?" Ziva asked trying and failing to be subtle

McGee bowed his head with a grin as he knew this would pop up. "Yeah I suppose, we have a lot in common."

"Thinking about making a move once she is reassigned McRomeo?" Tony asked with a wink

"I am not sure her boyfriend would like that." McGee replied coldly

Both Tony and Ziva winced.

"Oh harsh." Tony grit his teeth

"Yeah sorry McGee." Ziva snickered

He nodded and went back to his typing, the other two exchanging knowing looks.

Meanwhile, outside a small diner, Samantha and Gibbs sat in the bleak cold sun sipping piping coffee.

"Wow, Dad was right, you do have your coffee strong." Samantha exhaled as she lowered her drink. "What's the plan for today?" she was excited

"Boring for you, Tony and Ziva are on mobile-frogman duties and you will be with McGee on surveillance duties. You are their eyes and they your ears." Gibbs replied

Sammy nodded with a small smile slash grimace of anticipation.

"Should we get going?" she asked, eager to get to work and earn that simple letter of reference which was all important to her. Gibbs nodded and stood with her, they headed to his car and climbed in, grateful for the warm air of the heating system.

Tony hated wearing earwigs; they literally buried in to his ear so he thought it would never come out and made voices sound like they were right behind him. It was annoying. Ziva was coming through his hair as she sat behind him on a table, the team minus Gibbs were prepping in the basement, they had a live video feet running to Abby as she sat in her lab making sure she hadn't missed anything in her findings. McGee was sitting in the open surveillance truck doing sound checks, Sammy was watching, taking it all in. Ziva added the finishing touch to Tony's hair then jumped off the desk and backed up so she could look at him.

"Verdict?" He asked, spreading his arms

"Alright, needs something." She tapped her knife against her chin thoughtfully then approached him again. She slashed parts of his jeans, leaving light scratches over them, making him look scruffy.

"Hey!" He was tempted to Gibbs slap her "Those were good jeans!"

She pointed her knife at his chin and closed in as he tried to back off "Do you think a few scratches on your jeans will make the difference between living and being killed because it will."

"Alrigh, alright." He took her elbows to try and restrain her from clipping him with the boot knife.

She nodded in satisfaction and then retreated to get her sound checked.

"**Testing Tony Testing."** A voice boomed through his ears causing his ears to ring after.

"Probie!" Tony winced and shuddered.

"Sorry." The voice was regulated and like normal. He gave McGee the thumbs up. Everything was ready.

Tony was driving his alias car and Ziva sat in the back. Gibbs was tailing in his own car while Sammy and McGee rode in the surveillance truck. They all drove to a point 200 meters away from the storage point and met up there. Gibbs went closer on foot through the bushes and on to a foothill on the perimeter where he had a good view of the building and most of the windows; there he set up his sniping point. Ziva and Tony continued in the car while the surveillance truck parked in the shadows with their eyes on the hacked security screens and live recordings. Once Tony reached the building pulled out his tapped phone as planned and dialled the number they had gotten from the victims contact list. The number had been traced to a burn phone located in the area.

After a few seconds trill he was greeted with a grunt on the other end of "What?"

"James Gray's cut. I'm collecting the last of what he paid for." Tony cut to the point

"Gray? I thought he was dead." The voice on the other end was defiantly a males and it sounded rough and disgruntled.

"Yeah he is. You didn't think you could just keep his last cut did ya." Tony was bluffing dangerously, they were only assuming this was the case because the withdrawals on Gray's records outweighed the amount he had.

"Alright. You can have the rest if you can collect by sundown." said the grunted voice "If you are who you say, you'll know where to find us."

The constant beeping indicated that the receiver had hung up. Tony also shut his phone and gritted his teeth for action. He turned back and nodded at Ziva, they had to wait a few minutes to make it convincing. They had parked under a tree and the light was dappled. Tony ran through his alias again while Ziva cleaned off her gun and climbed in to the front seat.

"Plugged in? Don't want you going off on me." He checked his sleeve mic.

"I've got your back Tony." She mumbled distractedly as she groomed her knife against her pinkie.

"Well you better." He gave her a Tony smile that he reserved just for her.

"_Ready Foxtrot? Going in soon."_

"Gotcha Mother ship." Tony enjoyed the code names

"_In position Polar bear?" _

"_Reading loud and clear, mother ship." _Gibbs grunted

Tony opened the door then reconsidered and leaned back to Ziva.

"See you." He whispered and silently kissed her so no one could hear, then he left the car and walked towards the entrance.

Ugh I am tired now. Sorry my gaps are so big I am working on a few projects and juggling school and life all at the same time. I was only going to split this in two but now it's three. Might do a valentine's day if you're lucky. Lots of Love.


	21. Sammy Part 3

**Sa****mmy Part 3**

"This is taking too long." Sammy sighed as she tapped the board in front of her as they waited for Tony to come back in to signal. Pretending to collect drugs was one thing but pretending he wasn't a cop was another. Everyone knew he was a cop in not just profession but essence and as Sammy had observed in her short time, he had a cocky swagger to his step like he had the authority to bust rule breakers. They had done all they could to make him look like a criminal but it was his job to act right.

McGee nodded once and adjusted a dial here, turned a switch there to try and get a better fix on Tony's earwig.

"_McGee? I will give you thirty seconds and I'm going in."_

Ziva's voice buzzed in. McGee was feeling the pressure.

"Okay, okay." He gritted his teeth and caught Sammy's eye. "30 Seconds and counting."

Sammy nodded and switched the timer to go.

"_I am blind here." _Sighed Gibbs voice over his own microphone

"Come on DiNozzo." Sammy clenched her fist.

12, 11, 10…

"_I am going in." _Ziva suddenly said

"No, Ziva wait! We got him!" Sammy yelped as the beeping signal that was Tony reappeared on the mapping. "Retracing audio feed now."

Cracking, buzzing, "_So what now boys? Where do I get the stuff?" _

"_Down here." _

Footsteps.

Sammy pressed a few more keys. "Surveillance in 9."

9 seconds later a fuzzy image of the swaggering Tony with two stout men were strolling beside him as if they were flanking him, closing in.

"Tony." Her and McGee's eyes met and then flipped back to the screen, anticipation the next move. They were correct. The larger of the two pinned Tony up on the closest wall while the shorter one closed in, cracking his small fists in a meant to be menacing manner.

"_Who are you working for?" _

"McGee? McGee what's going on?" Ziva joined the din of alarm bells in McGee's head.

"_Who cares who he is working for? Who knows you're here?" _The big man growled at Tony

"_No-one. I came alone for Gray's stock." _Tony growled back with equal anger.

"_Check his ears and wrists." _The little man commanded after a pause. The bigger man did. They found his ear wig and microphones. Then he threw them to the floor and smashed them with his heavy foot. A tinny ring was shot through McGee's headset as connection was lost and he whipped them off in a hurry as did Sammy. He flipped his phone in desperation to get in contact with Ziva.

Sammy watched the men's pointing on the still functioning camera. "They are checking the perimeter." She hissed "Should we tell Jethro to change positions?"

McGee shook his head knowing Gibbs could easily remain inconspicuous. Ziva picked up

"_McGee? What's going on?"_

"Ziva you have to get out of there! They are coming to you now. Leave the car and try and find Tony without setting off the alarm! We have to see the shipping papers or this will all have been a waste of time!"

Ziva grunted in understanding and hung up. McGee then turned back to the cameras to try and patch in to the surveillance at the door. The pressure was mounting as they remained deaf from Tony. They ran checks and put the head sets back on to update Gibbs.

"_Good call McGee."_ He commented as he told him how he had told Ziva to evacuate the area

Meanwhile in the diming light of evening Ziva was slithering under the trees and over twigs silently and invisibly towards a slightly ajar window, from her careful calculations of the building she deduced that this was a semi subterranean storage unit where they kept water containers and apparently where they had stored Tony nearby.

One well aimed kick and the window was unstuck and Ziva had slid through, landing silently on the concrete floor. Well they weren't wrong about the amounts of water. Tons of it stored in cylindrical plastic containers all around. Now all she had to do was to find Tony. She checked the sign on the door. 7B.

"McGee, I am in storage block 7B. Where is Tony?" She whispered as she pressed herself against the door to spy through the agar crack and see the hall beyond.

"_Ziva I need you to get the paperwork from 6A first." _McGee sounded pained.

"What If they hurt him? It's on your head." Ziva tried not to sound overly protective of him. Even now they couldn't be too obvious. She slipped out of the door and down past a few doors until she found the offices 6A. She encountered a locked door which was soon fixed with a professional twist of a lock picker. No one was in there so she proceeded inside. The room was filled with filing cabinets and two crammed desks and more water containers. Ziva zipped silently to the filing cabinets and scoped them over. No shipping records. Then, she spotted them on the desk. She just had enough time to flick them under her shirt before the door opened.

Simultaneously all of the monitors blanked out in to snow. All pictures were lost. McGee swore under his breath and dashed his fingers in to complex dance like patterns as he struggle to find a solution. Sammy was talking through to Ziva who had dropped out of signal while Gibbs was shooting stressful questions at McGee. Everything was going wrong.

_Drip, drip, drip, drip_

"Ziva."

Her name echoed off every wall as she regained consciousness and began to experience the pain of her battering from the big man who had found her in the office. She struggled to become completely coherent as she felt her bound hands and feet and she presence of water containers around her.

"Ziva."

Tony? Was that his voice?

"Ye-Yes?" She mumbled to respond correctly.

"Her Zi, Listen, I don't want to panic you but we may have to get out of here. Like now."

She saw him across the small room from her and only then did she notice the water that was rising from his ankles.

"They are stocking up and destroying the evidence, including us." He gritted his teeth as the chilling water lapped around his feet. She saw he was also bound as her eyes scrabbled around to try and discover a light source to escape by; however this room contained no windows. No means of escape.

When Ziva had observed the room she began to try and struggle against her bonds although her attempt was futile.

"How are they going to destroy the evidence?" She asked as she pushed away her anger and tried to remain resourceful.

"No idea could be dynamite or landslide." Tony relied with a shrug.

She sighed as leaned against the wall impatiently assessing the situation. "No, need to worry, Gibbs will come.

But Gibbs couldn't come. He was pressed against a thick tree from the gunfire that was being sent at him from his opposition. He clutched his bleeding leg and groaned as he tried to pull it closer from the gun fire. He pressed a bloody finger to his ear to try and get back in contact with McGee.

"Boss, boss! Were you hit?"

"Yeah McGee, Where is Ziva?" He grunted taking aim again and missing.

"We lost contact, should I go in?" McGee seemed unsure and keen for orders.

"No, wait for the back up, Get Sammy to go in with the swat team."

McGee was going to confirm and question him, he could tell, but he didn't, Sammy may be junior but she knew how to handle a gun.

As Sammy burst through the doors after the team who were yelling at three men to get on the floor, one resisted and was shot, the others obeyed a lay down. Sammy zipped up her bulletproof and charged down the halls calling for Tony and Ziva. She found the first locked doors and kicked them open; a man with a ratty face was shoving money in a duffle bag,

"On the floor! On the floor!" She yelled and the man tried to withdraw a stubby knife as she swung her gun on him,

"I will do it." She narrowed her eyes as she aimed for her shot.

"Um Ziva." Tony could see something unnerving out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" She looked up from her attempted breaking out of her cuffs

"I know how they are going to destroy the evidence." He bit his lip and nodded to the pool of water that was quickly filling up around their ankles.

"Flooding us?" She was confused "That won't destroy the evidence."

"No but, Ziva we are on a slope. It these basements flood we get a land slide. That could damage property as well as us."

Ziva shook her head; all this meant is that she had a time limit on picking their locks.

"On your knees." She growled. "Two NCIS agents?" She asked "Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He grinned meanly. Then all of a sudden his foot kicked up and connected with her wrists, she quickly responded and grabbed his ankle to flip him overland prevent an attack though he managed to dislodge the gun from her grasp causing her to lose control of the situation. He dove for the gun as he lay on the ground and she leaped forward and pulled him back towards him so he couldn't reach the weapon. She kicked out at him and beat his hand to the gun.

"It's no use." He spat out blood and watched her stand. I made sure your friends won't be able to escape and you won't get it from me."

"Why? How are two federal agents you hardly know more important than your own life...?" She realised and gritted her teeth "You're willing to kill two people and maybe more just to hide the fact you have been storing drugs here?" She shook her head. "C'mon." She urged him to stand with the point of her gun. He didn't move.

He suddenly struck again with his ankle on her knees and she fell to the ground with a resounding crash.

"Got it?" He tried not to sound too worried as the water lapped around their knees

"Nearly." She gritted her teeth with her eyes closed and plucking her hairpin at the cuffs as she attempted to do the job faster.

"Okay." He closed his eyes also, he had to trust her because he had seen her do this before and 10 times faster, so he didn't show impatience he merely waited.

"Almost there…Got it!" She grunted and the handcuffs clicked open. She looked up at him smiling and then looked down and saw the water at her waists. The water was mixing with the crime in the room and it was full of dust and bitterly cold. Without another word she quickly waded over to him as the water weighed her legs down and pressed her lips quickly to his before she started on his cuffs.

Tony exhale and rested his head on the top of hers as she worked on his hands tied around the pole. Water was rising to their chests but hey both tried to ignore that and the wooden chair that was now floating and the lowness of the roof. She managed to pick his locks quicker than her own and as he was rubbing his now free wrists she took his hand and paddled to the door with him.

"Locked." He grunted as he pushed the door. Ziva was looking at the hinges which were small and unreliable.

"The pressure is getting to these. If they break we can get out, unless you have a screw driver?" She asked after examination

He shook his head, "They took our knifes away too."

Ziva sighed and cracked er fingers annoyed "So much for rule number 9. At least I made up in that rule for breaking number 12."

Tony smiled behind her and then began to swim around in the dirty water trying to find a weak spot in the thin plastered walls.

"Here." Ziva exclaimed once they reached collar bone level in the water. She was pointing at some bubbles that were streaming up to the surface area in front of her. 

It was hard for them to create any lasting pressure on the wall to break it as they kicked and pushed at the underwater leakage. However once they couldn't touch the ground they felt the wall crumble and give way as they chipped at it, trying to make a hole big enough for them to swim through, the water level in their room was lessening as it flowed out but the changing pressure seemed to disturb the roof which was sagging, Ziva pulled off her jacket and turned to Tony.

"Ready for a dip?" She asked with a sly and worried grin. He nodded feeling chocked up and they both dived. She just slipped through but he didn't fit. As she submerged on the other side coughing and shivering she found herself Tonyless.

"Tony!" She called and banged on the wall.

"Ziva! I can't fit you're going to have to go get help!"

After hesitation she kicked the wall and called "Stay there."

He replied faintly with a sarcastic Okay and she waded through the knee high water towards the door which was also locked and she swore quietly in a few languages. Brute force was now needed, and before the water filled up both rooms too much or more leakages started.

When the door was broken out of partially she sprinted down to Tony's door and picked the lock as quickly as she could. Alarms were going off and water gushed from the door as soon as she opened it. Tony ran out to meet her and they ran along the passage until they reached the top of some stairs and they both looked down in to more water, the flooded stairs and their only exit.

Sammy regained conciseness as her head swam and her cheek ached and she felt the warmth of dried blood on her face and hands. She immediately grabbed the radio at the side as she sat up and arranged the swat team to watch for the rat faced man and his money. She took her head in her hands and breathed heavily, they had checked all this level of rooms but not down stairs or below.

"_Sammy, The swats say you were hurt!" _McGee buzzed in the radio.

"I am fine." She grunted "Focus finding Tony and Ziva, how's Gibbs?"

"With medics now. Sammy there has been a flood. Anyone who is on the bottom two levels as been flooded and that exit is blocked."

Her heart sunk, where were they?

They both took deep breaths as they resurfaced at the stairs going up to the doors which had been collapsed on.

"Where now?" Ziva asked desperately

"Back, to the front door, the way I came, upstairs." Tony replied as her tried to clear his oxygen deprived head, his weak lungs made it hard to breath, not that he would ever let Ziva know that. So they went back and endured the cold foggy water all over again and when they reached the top floor again Tony found his balance gave up on him. Ziva took his arm and looked in to his eyes, confused and worried for him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she stroked back his head.

"Damn plague." He muttered darkly as he harshly exhaled. Of course his lungs had been weakened by having pneumonic plague. Ziva had forgotten.

"Tony! Ziva!"

Sammy came running up the hall with two SWAT's.

"I just kicked that short guys butt and mad 6 arrests!" She beamed around at them as she hugged them both at the same time.

"Help Tony," Ziva was shivering dangerously "His lungs." And they were both out like lights.

I am sosososososoososososo sorry I have been so busy! New stories being written, Social life to be had, SCHOOL WORK EW! Anyway enjoy and review! 3 I promise I will put some time aside this weekend for you! Xx Gibbslet!


	22. Fessup

Why did they wrap her in this stuff? They said it was to keep the heat in, but why wrap a shivering person in aluminium foil? Ziva shivered but not of cold as she perched on the back of the ambulance. Tony was nearby, his breathing was normal now and it was his turn to be checked over. She dreaded what was to come as result of her earlier actions, the concern for Tony, the embracing of him when she found out he was okay. Gibbs was approaching and as he did she wished she could be unconscious again so he wouldn't be able to ask her. He was limping from his grazed calf and he had blood stains on his clothes. He had been fixed up but still looked a little wounded.

"Ziva." He sat beside her and watched her as she looked away.

"Not now Gibbs," She pleaded "Please."

"Okay." He bowed his head and continued talking, "You know I wouldn't be angry at you?"

"And Tony?" She asked with a half grin as she finally looked at him.

"Oh no, I will kill DiNozzo." Gibbs chuckled and pushed Ziva with his shoulder "No, I just want you stay happy. I don't want a team of broken hearts." His hand brushed her shoulder and he left.

"Wait Gibbs." She held out the folded shipping papers she had saved under her shirt. "Not that they will do much good, I don't want to get arrested for stealing evidence." He nodded and took it from her and then left to find Sammy who was being treated for concussion.

So he didn't know about their relationship, but he obviously could tell that something was going on between them. She stood and approached Tony, still both wrapped in foil like blankets.

"Hey shiny." He greeted her, commenting on her blanket "Feeling alright?"

"Okay. Gibbs talked to me." She sat beside him as the medics left to see Gibbs again.

"Really? What did he say?" He asked as he played with her pony tail

"Nothing much, he isn't angry he just doesn't was us to get hurt." She tilted her head on to his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Better. Kickin'" He winked and stretched his legs

"Okay then my work here is done. Where is McGee?" She stood and wandered off as he raised a sarcastic brow at her retreating back.

Back in the office on Friday morning, Sammy, Ziva and McGee were sitting in the break room which was little used by their team. They had drinks and they sat in the sun which was streaming through the windows asking Sammy about her future.

"So where to now?" McGee asked, sipping his coffee.

"I am staying on base and then I am being sent to NCIS headquarters in LA." Sammy replied

McGee and Ziva exchanged grins, knowing she would have fun there.

"I can't believe you have only been here a week." Ziva sighed as she smiled across at Sammy.

"I know! It's been such an exciting week! Is it like this all the time." Sammy grinned round as she touched the light healing bruise on her temple.

"Nope." Ziva smiled

"That's the beauty of it." Tony walked in. "Hey."

"Hi." The three replied

"Oh I have to go get my recommendation off Vance." Sammy stood and checked her watch then drained her coffee and turned to leave, "See you all later."

She left the three alone in the break room and Tony took her vacated seat across from both of them. Silence fell until McGee broke it.

"I know." He simply said and the other two froze.

"What are you talking about Probie?" Tony laughed nervously

"Abby saw you guys, we know." He looked slyly at them "Ziva how could you?" He didn't seem angry, more curious.

"What?" Tony shrugged and looked across at Ziva thinking fainting innocence would help them.

"Look, you're right. Tony, tell him." She took Tony's hand and held it. "McGee we broke rule 12."

"Okay it's true McGee." Tony raised his brows and apologetically said "Sorry we had to keep it from you."

"It's okay but Abby is going to kill you guys. Does Gibbs know?"

They exchanged a look "Sort of." Shrugged Tony as he entwined his fingers in to Ziva's.

McGee watched them in confusion still trying to get his head around the whole thing. "So are you still covering it up?" He asked

"I supposed there is no point. Not anymore." Ziva looked at Tony who looked a little startled.

"I will take Gibbs if you talk to Abby." She offered bravely.

"No, I have known him longer, I will take him. Enjoy your girl talk with Abby." Tony stood and bent to kiss her cheek as McGee continued to look shocked as Tony left to find Gibbs.

"Don't look so surprised McGee. It was always going to happen," Ziva laughed and turned to her frazzled partner "Could other men measure up to him saving my life so many times?"

McGee nodded "Well no, I suppose you were always going to compare other guys to what he has done. And if you didn't he would make you do it." They chuckled and Ziva nodded

"With Tony I don't have to have the problem of separating my work life and personal one because he is in both and I already know him too well so I don't have to find out any bad habits."

"I guess I should have seen it coming." McGee exhaled and stood. "I am going to go finish up my paperwork. You better go see Abby."

Ziva nodded and gritted her teeth, ready for the excitable Abby to give it her worst.

"Hello?" Tony opened the basement door to the most likely place Gibbs would be. "Anyone home."

"Yeah DiNozzo." Gibbs voice drifted up at him from the dim basement. Tony took to the stairs quickly and soon reached the bottom where he glanced around at the absence of a boat.

"Will you ever tell me how-"

"What's up Tony." Gibbs interrupted, catching him off guard when he used his first name.

"I have to talk to you, it's about Ziva."

"Don't ya think this conversation is a little belated DiNozzo?"

Tony cast around and then nodded "Defiantly. I should have come to you before."

"How serious is it?"

"Very, we're in love Gibbs."

Gibbs lowered his head to try and conceal the spasm of emotion that chased across his face and changed back to his neutral look.

"I never thought you would go that far."

"I know, we understand now why rule 12 exists. Not because you're mean but because you care about us too much to be hurt like you were when Jenny left. That's why rule 10, 11 and 12 are the hardest to follow."

Gibbs nodded and felt the pride that he had for Tony well up inside him.

"I think if you relies that then I can allow it." Gibbs said slowly and painfully

Tony nodded and tried not to blurt out that they would carry on anyway even if he had said no.

"You treat her right, don't break her heart." Gibbs said, taking Tony's shoulder "And don't let it affect your jobs, keep it out of the office."

"Gibbs I-"

"Nothing DiNozzo. Take it or leave it."

"I was just going to say that those are our terms to each other too."

"Of course, I just want to say that it is about time already." Gibbs exhaled as if he had wanted to say that for all 7 years they had known each other.

"I know Gibbs, I know."

Ziva was just as surprised as Tony how smoothly her talk with Abby went, she did try to seem grumpy she had covered it up at first but by the end of Ziva talking about how much she loved Tony, Abby was bounding around full or joy at their union.

"Ugh you two are so freaking perfect for each other!" She sung as she danced around the lab as Ziva sat on a stool looking a little fed up of the twenty minutes of Tony talk

"Abby do you think you could be more excited please?" asked Ziva sarcastically

"Oh!" She stopped and stared at her "You used sarcasm! You got that from Tony!" and she began all over again. Until Sammy walked in.

"I am here to say bye, I heard about you and Tony, and I can't say I am surprised." Sammy grinned and directed her statement at Ziva kindly.

"Thank you, I think." Ziva tittered and stood to hug Sammy. "It was lovely working with you. Please \ visit again."

"Sure! I will see you all at Jimmy's wedding anyway, I am invited."

"Yaay!" Abby bear hugged Sammy who had proved to be Abby's big buddy as she was insanely smart and nice. "See you later Sam-sam!"

"Bye Abs!" Sammy grinned "Bye Ziva!" and then she was gone.

"I have a feeling we will see her around again." Ziva smiled

And they did. They ran in to her as she was leaving the squad room with the recently appeared Gibbs, it was awkward because they had already said goodbye and now they had to do it all over again. Tony took Ziva's hand openly as he arrived at the last minute and Gibbs bowed his head in consent. All was going well.

I have a cruel plan. I am sorry I have been slow lately I am in a new school year and I am getting a lot of work. Also it is 11pm and I am pooped which is rare for me, seriously I don't even know what I am doing. Night xxx

THIS IS NOT DONE I HAVE PLANS FOR B12 BIG PLANS! Review please 3


	23. Phone Wars

**Phone Wars**

"Gibbs." Director Vance straitened up in his chair as Gibbs let himself in to the room and helped himself to a seat. "In a hurry?"

Gibbs shook his head and waited for Vance to voice the reason he had summoned him, he stalled for a minute or two. Making small talk or straitening out his desk.

"No point stalling Leon. What do you need?" Gibbs prompted.

"If I asked you a question would you answer me truthfully?" he asked with a small amount of agitation.

"Do I have a choice?" Gibbs asked in resentment showing how he resented his higher administration.

"Yes." Vance pronounced slowly while grinding his teeth.

"Well in that case it depends in the content." Gibbs checked his watch.

"Are DiNozzo and David personally involved?" he asked quickly "I only ask because not only could it cause internal problems but also our relationship with Mossad."

Gibbs smirked a but while his mind whirred as he resisted letting out any bait Vance could use to deport his two agents.

"Where'dya here that Leon?"

"Office talk reaches me as well Gibbs. You know what it's like."

"Never believe skuttlebutt Leon. It makes you lower than the ones who spread it." Gibbs continued smirking.

"Is it true?" Vance asked as he straitened up and set his eyes on Gibbs sternly.

"You're going to have to ask them Leon." Gibbs rubbed his head and then stood. "They won't lie to you."

"Is that a yes?" Vance asked as Gibbs took to the door.

"Yeah Leon it is." Gibbs didn't want to get Ziva and Tony in any more trouble so he left without another word. Vance exhaled and then picked up his phone.

"Director David please. Tell him it concerns his daughter." A dial tone and then an accented voice

"Leon. What is wrong? Why are you calling me at this time? We had no scheduled appointment."

"No Eli I have just picked up some news about your daughter. You said you wanted to remain in the loop."

"What is it?"

"You may want to contact her. She has just publicized her relationship with a man on your watch list."

"DiNozzo?" Eli guessed correctly. "I always knew he wanted her. But is it love?"

"I believe so. They are keeping it professional." Vance replied.

"Foolish." Eli grunted which took Vance aback. "This will end badly."

"Is that a threat?" Vance asked cautiously but he received a beeping of a vacant line from the other end. Vance lay down the receiver and felt that all would have been better if he hadn't sparked the interest of Ziva's father.

Curtains blew lightly as the night breeze leaked through the partially opened window Ziva lay across the bed with a dash of light over her from the open bathroom door. She had a book on her hands as she lay on her stomach and read in wrapped attentions. Her legs crossed behind her and she chewed on her finger and tensed at a particularly climatic part in the book. The light widened as the bathroom door opened and Tony came in.

"Yeah, she is here." He spoke in a calm voice but warning flashed in his eyes. As he looked at her. Her phone at his ear. She turned over and sat up to look at him as he approached, careful to mark her page.

He handed her the mobile phone and bit his lip cautiously she kept her eyes on him as she put it to her ears.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously noting Tonys looks.

"Ziva." the accented voice didn't sound kindly or welcoming.

"Father. How are you?" she asked looking at Tony in shock.

"Ziva. You're seeing agent DiNozzo?" he didn't even answer her question.

"I am." she exhaled and looked down. "Is that a problem."

"Ziva." he sounded like he was about to give her an order.

"No father this is not something you can control. I am not a child anymore." She ordered back calmly.

"Ziva you know what these American men are like." he sounded pleading now.

"Yes father I do, I know more about them then you." she replied impatiently. "I can't lie to you father, he is good to me and good for me, now I have to go." She shook her head and hung up on her father quickly. Then she threw her bricky work phone across the room and on to a pillowed chair.

"Wow." Tony sighed and planted himself on the bed next to her.

"Stupid." she mumbled and rolled on to her stomach again to read her book.

"Well now the world knows." Tony sighed and lay on his back beside her with his legs hanging over the side. "I suppose it's official.

"suppose so." she mumbled already emerced in the book in an attempt to sheild her arguments aftermath or discussing it.

He turned on to his side and traced her name on her shoulder with a finger

"I am glad you think I am good for you because I think so too." He watched for reaction "And now the world and your father knows it."

"Yep." Ziva replied as she turned a page and chewed on her finger.

"It's okay stop panicking or anything." he said sarcastically. "You seem calmer than I expected."

"Mhm." She turned another page.

"Mrrow." the muffled noise of a kitten.

"Hey 'Lea." Ziva murmured as the kitten hopped on to Tonys legs and climbed up on to the bed with a purr.

"She is growing bigger." Tony smiled as he watched the kitten walking over his chest and head butting his hand.

"Sometimes that happens as kids grow up." Ziva commented sarcastically. She lay down her book and turned on to her side to watch Tony stroke Alea the kitten who was growing longer and older.

"Tony. Why are you making a big deal out of this." She asked as Alea settled between them and stretched out and continued to purr like a truck.

"Because this is all new and exciting. Why not?" He gave her the heart melting Tony smile and pushed her hair from her face Alea got jealous and batted his hand with her paw. "Hey!" he looked down at her and frowned. "Hey what's wrong with you?" he nudged her gently.

"Aw." Ziva pulled over the kitten as cuddled her away from Tony. "No abusing the child."

"Ha, well got to go. Work to be done." He sat up and scooped up his jacket from the near by chair.

"Really?" It's only 10:30!" She exclaimed and sat up.

"Yes, yes. I am already late relieving McGee at stake out duty." he pulled on his jacket then took her cheek and kissed her lips gently. "Don't wait up." she held on to his jacket and looked him in the eye.

"Don't get shot, or drowned, or decapitated or killed in anyway." she hit his chest then kissed him again and let him go.

"I promise." he replied dramatically. "Sleep well girls." he patted Alea and left.

Ziva yawned and set her alarm for 4:30am when she would have to relieve Tony. She slipped under her covers and aloud Alea to sleep in bed tonight as she always pined when Tony was away. Tony always denied it but she did prefer him. Perhaps because he always fed her bits of human food and spoiled her. He never had pets before apart from his sea monkeys and now he had one he treated him more like a child.

Ziva felt herself slipping to sleep wondering who had tipped off her father? Had he been spying on them? She wondered what had caused him from refraining beating around the proverbial bush.

_Ring ring ring ring ring._

"Yes this is Anthony DiNozzo's desk."

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring._

_"Hello? No I don't want to buy that."_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring._

"DiNozzo? Yeah. Yep. Right we'll be there."

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring._

"No this is his son."

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring._

"Yes?"

"Tony that was my phone." Ziva hissed as she picked up her phone. Tony lay down his head and groaned. He hated Mondays and everything about them. The tire of the weekends fun and shenanigans and now the work grind begins. Ziva set down her phone and gathered up her jacket.

"I have to run an errand. Cover for me?"

He nodded and straitened up. "What's up?" he asked as she began to leave.

"It's last minute. I'll tell you later." she left through the elevators.

McGee walked in with an evidence box from Abby. "Wheres Ziva?"

"Not here McGoo." Tony turned to his computer and tapped out the ending of a case report. "Where have you been all day anyway?" he asked in indignation.

"Cyber basement." He rolled his eyes. "They needed help with a codec incription." he looked annoyed that the people hired to do the work needed help doing it.

Tony nodded without taking notice and turned back to his report.

"Ziva?" asked Gibbs as he walked in to the squad room with a news paper in his hands.

"Out. Running an errand. She should be back any minute." Tony covered semi expertly with a casual tone. Gibbs nodded. It was only Monday and the usual cases were called in later in the week. Gibbs was trying to read the head lines without his glasses and McGee looked as if he wanted to help but felt it would be helping anyone. He turned back to his desk and sat down as Tony checked his watch.

"In a rush DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he noticed Tony watching the elevator. "No I was just wondering where Ziva is." he turned back to his computer and continued typing.

Lunch time had reached them finally and McGee and Tony were going out to lunch with Abby. She met them in the squad room.

"Hey boys, where's Ziva?" Abby was giving Tony a cheerful cold shoulder as she always pretended to be annoyed at him for covering up his relationship with Ziva.

"She should be here any second." Tony replied smoothly

"Here," came her voice after the ding of the elevator "Sorry I was so long I was meeting a friend."

She took Tonys hand and picked up her bag. Abby led the way to the elevator and Ziva and Tony walked together.

"How's the friend?" Tony wondered who this person was.

"SHE is well. She is a contact of mine from Mossad. She told me that someone inside NCIS tipped my father off about us."

"Vance?" Tony guessed as they stepped in to the elevator.

"Most likely." Ziva finished the sentence with little wish to talk about the topic in front of the other two who both seemed immersed in their geek speak.

Once they reached their normal lunch spot they all sat and ordered then lounged in their seats enjoying the new spring sun.

"Ziva this is the first time the four of us have been out together when you two have been openly dating!" Abby exclaimed excitedly.

Ziva shuddered at the word dating and gave Abby a painful smile even though she hated the dating terms and traditions of week anniversaries she thought it amazing that they were now able to be openly affectionate. This seemed to come to Tony's mind as he leaned in and kissed her cheek gently Abby sighed dreamily and McGee stirred uncomfortably. At this public display of affection and the weirdness of the situation. Tony grinned evil and it was clear he was going to use Ziva and his relationship as a weapon. Ziva saw this and assured herself that she would intervene in time. Maybe.

Abby began to tell them all about her latest job offer. No matter how much she enthusiast about the big labs and the company cars she would never leave NCIS not in a million years. She was telling them about the manager bursting in to tears when she said no when the food arrived. That bough on quiet as they all ate as much as they could as fast as they could before Gibbs called them all and told them lunch break was over. This was another tradition and it was usually common for someone to get the hiccups from the quick consumption. Sure enough as Tony expertly cleaned off his plate his and Ziva and McGee's phones buzzed in unison.

"Wow, who taught him to text?" Abby asked in suprise as she looked at McGees phone at the text from Gibbs

**BTB**

"Back to base call." Tony announced in a rallying tone.

They all jumped up knowing their boss would expect them a second after he summoned them and they hurried to walk back to the office. Cursing the idea they had, had to walk. Ziva and Tony joined hands as they walked behind Abby who had linked arms with McGee

"What about these two?" Tony asked Ziva quietly. "They did date once. Before McGee worked here that is so rule 12 didn't apply to him." Tony sounded like he wanted to play a match maker.

"No. I don't see them getting together." Ziva shook her head hoping she wouldn't get fire from McAbby fans for saying this (That my friends is breaking the fourth wall) "Just close friends." She nodded to her self and Tony also in lined his head in an agreeing manner.

"Yeah we don't want people taking is over in the breaking the rules department." He scoffed at McGee and Abby's backs.

"Defiantly." Ziva chortled along as she watched them walk ahead also.

Before the four noticed they were up in the squad room and ready for action. Gibbs met them up there and without looking up he read out the case involving a marine and a nasty attack from a chainsaw when he glanced up and Tony and Ziva's clasped hands caught his attention. Everything froze as he looked at them. They were emotionally attached and now also physically. That meant more pain for both of them if they broke up. He predicted big storms for the team that he had never wished to risk before and he observed the interaction uneasily for the smallest amount of time possible. He knew that he must tread carefully around them and try not to break anything in his way. Including his team.

Tony saw Gibbs direction of gaze and painstakingly let go of Ziva's hand slowly as she cottoned on as well. Gibbs continued on with his sentence looking back down and attempting to clear his brain.

They exchanged a look and Ziva bit her lip before they each went to grab their separate weapons from their separate desks. Thats how they had been from then on. Separate.

On the road again Ziva and McGee were together in the back while Tony rode shotgun. They were mostly quiet except for McGee trying to make random conversation. 8 years and he still hadn't learned. Gibbs switched on the radio to tune out McGee talking which was rather rude but completely justified. A song came on by a new age boy band who constantly made music about how much they loved girls when it was clear they were all as camp as a row of tents. Tony flicked it to Gibbs favorite old fashioned channel anyone would prefer to that stupid band. They all exhaled in relief as they no longer had to hear what makes a girl beautiful.

McGee exchanged a look with Ziva as Gibbs grunted in approval at the slow tunes of the late age. Tony glanced back at them looking amused at this turn of events. Gibbs would always be Gibbs.

"At least Mondays over. What a case!" Tony flopped on to his bed with fatigue running through him as their case hand resulted in sleepless nights and strong coffee. But the movie quotes had been made and the chainsaw maniac had been locked up and now it was down time for team Gibbs.

"And Tuesday actually." Ziva yawned checking her watch. "We have gone 24 hours without sleep."

"Actually you fell asleep in the car remember." Tony rolled his eyes with indignation that Ziva had managed to salvage a few minutes more doze time than him. He kicked of his shoes and the rest of him clothes until he was only in his boxers and lay down on the bed properly as Ziva dried her shower damp locks of hair. "Good thing I have an elderly neighbor with time on her hands or Alea would have starved.

"Are you sure she isn't lonely?" Tony asked, sitting up.

"No she is grown bigger remember and the kids in my block give her all the attention she needs." Ziva rolled her eyes as Tony started to get dressed

"Hey you shouldn't drive when your tired!" she exclaimed as he walked out with the clear intention of fetching his kitten from Ziva's.

Dimmed sunlight from the sun heated city outside the walls of his office he sits at his desk with a man across from him. He lowers his head in shame and traced his fingers over the finely wrinkled lines of him own palm.

"Director it can be done." the man had the typical Mossad getting the job done tone which was discomforting to his superior.

"No," he grunted and then continued clearer "Farrah I do not wish anyone to get hurt or spied on or deported. I wanted advice

Which I will clearly never gain from you." He said all this fast and strictly in his accented voice. He checked himself. "I am sorry. I may act how you suggest normally but... Not to my daughter. Not when I have so little family left."

He raised his hands and clapped once and called "Taylah." in a summoning tone.

"Why look what you did last time to poor Taylah."

The small girl entered the room looking unreadable with resentment on her face and a bandage on her hand. As soon as she spotted Farrah in the corner she hurled abuse at him. For he was the one that killed her body guard and friend Lee. Just because he had aloud her to go to America freely. She had cut off her right pinkie finger in resentment of these actions so she couldn't handle weapons. Creating her self as a useless asset to Mossad.

"Taylah please calm your self." Eli called over the yelling and the girl stormed over to him silently as she had vowed to herself she would stay so. She sat on the chairs arm by Eli with her eyes on her enemy.

"Jarrah you have taught me much. Now I have made changes. Your old partner Serla has gone to America to warn my daughter of threats from you. So you see family means the most to me ad that is why you must go."

He snapped his fingers as he was

Observed by the confused man with his other hand he streaked Taylah's hair as they both watched satisfied as Jarrah was escorted out. Screaming. The new found bloodlust danced in the young girls eyes as she smiled at the scene, slowly brading her hair over her left shoulder.

"Taylah." Eli announced sofly in Hebrew "Send a message to Ziva, tell her the matter has been sorted."

The girl nodded and left, kicking up her shoes, already in her own world.

_So yeah creepy but bonding. The band I was referencing was One Direction. I don't understand them. Sorry guys. Enjoy it because I am going to twist this shiz soon.

*Le Spoilers*

Also I saw an advert for A Desperate man on Australian TV because we are behind here, they made the ad so Tiva. They had a shot of Ziva then of Tony and then it said It takes bravery to tell someone you love them. And then there was a shot of the ring and Zivas face! They made it looks so much like Tony proposed! I love Australia and those Tiva shipping editors! 3


	24. Fly on the Wall

Yiota Protoolis

B12 unpublished Fly on the wall "What I would give to merely be a fly on the wall of your life. To watch you and know you like no-one else. Even your self." Dark. Darker. Darkest. Quiet. Quieter. Silent. Feet hitting the ground. Quick and quiet. She padded

8:06 AM

**Fly on the wall  
><strong>  
>"What I would give to merely be a fly on the wall of your life. To watch you and know you like no-one else. Even yourself."<p>

Dark. Darker. Darkest. Quiet. Quieter. Silent. Feet hitting the ground. Quick and quiet. She padded over years of dust as quietly as she could to try and sneak through the damp tunnel.

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

"Tony?" Her voice echoed through the small space as desperation filled her pleading calls.

"DiNozzo?" she met a fork and spun around trying to judge where to go.

"Ziva. Shut up." that was his voice. He was nearby. To her left.  
>She turned and met the wall. She glanced up and saw the grate in front of her and up. On tiptoe she couldn't see anything.<p>

"Are you there?" she whispered.

BANG

something met the back of her head and she fell to the ground her vision dimmed and her head aching lowly. Footsteps. Yelling. Blackness.

*  
>"Ziva is fine. She will just be disorientated with a mild concussion."<p>

Tony tried to digest what Gibbs was saying as his instincts confused him. He tried to voice his alarm bells that were telling him to not seem stupid with his words. But they failed him.

"There was so much blood." he murmured as he stared at the figure in the bed nearby. So small and irrelevant to everyone but him it seemed.

"Hey. We got the guy." McGee was saying and he tried to encourage the agent who had spent the last few hours believing his partner and girlfriend was on death row.

"She should wake up soon. Just try not to bombard her." the doctor left as Tony evil eyed him. Telling him how to treat Ziva was like telling him how to breathe. Which was actually proving to be a challenge now.

"I can give you a lift home if you like Tony, if you want to wash up."

McGee was foolish to say that  
>"No probie I want to be here." he replied and drew his chair right up to Ziva's bed.<p>

Hours past and the others left. He was there by her side with his head leaning on the wall and sleep threatening to take the controls of his body. He slipped in to an oblivion in which Ziva had gone with him instead of McGee then maybe they could have targeted the hiding marine without endangering her. Because she was worrying about him. He had told her to shut up. Her calling him had leaded the petty officer to her. It was his fault.

"I understand why Gibbs made rule 12 a little more now." he sighed and watched Ziva's lashes flutter. Wait. Flutter?

"Ziva, it's me!" he whispered and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You're safe."

She opened her eyes and looked taken aback by his proximity. Then she screamed.

*

He had found a quiet corner of the hospital in which to hide from everyone. The screaming still echoed around his head. The Hebrew words and the gasps of fear.

"What happened to you?" he found himself asking a blank wall which gave him no help. It merely sat there looking blank and stupid. Kicking it didn't help either. He realized this when he tried and it made his toes hurt.

"Ah stupid." he muttered and found a chair to sit in. He hoped no one would find him and he could sit here and wallow in his misery until Gibbs came in silently and beaconed him. He had no will power to resist so he followed like a depressed zombie who was a vegetarian.

"Why did I scare her?" Tony asked.

"Temporary amnesia. It's normal with head injury recovering." Gibbs spoke from experience.

"Really. Like you?" Tony asked sceptically remembering the time Gibbs had called him McGee painfully.

"I came round in the end." the man shrugged as they neared Ziva's room.

"I am not going back in there." Tony backed away with his head shaking and his hands up defensively.

"She thinks she is still in Mossad and her sister has just been killed." Gibbs explained harshly. "She is scared and upset. She needs you. It may jog her memory."

Tony was still shaking his head even when he was entering the room. He saw Ziva with a rare look in her eyes. Fear.

"Ziva. It's me, Tony." he said gently and took a seat about 5 meters away in case she started screaming again.

"Hello." she looked confused "I know who you are."

"You do?" he stared incredulously.

"Yes. But. I. I don't remember you." she stuttered as her English seemed worse. Of course it would be back then. "I remember your name and your face and..." she was frowning in concentration. "Who are you to me?" she asked confusedly.

"I am your partner at NCIS," he glanced at Gibbs and the doctor "And your boyfriend."

She opened her mouth and gaped for a while then closed it and seriously looked him up and down.

He raised and eye brown and Gibbs who was watching humorously and then turned back to Ziva with his hands spread

"What is NCIS?" she asked

He rolled his eyes. That was the least pressing question he would have asked her and she was asking about the origin of an acronym.

"Naval criminal investigative service." he sighed. He always had to inform civilians on the name of his occupation but never his partner. For her part she was taking the whole situation quite well as she listened and asked relevant questions and then read a newspaper.

"Same war." she muttered and Gibbs grinned remembering how he had uttered those same words while his memory was set back. The doctors remained less concerned as they knew the amnesia was normal until two weeks had passed and Ziva still thought she was 20 years old and morning her sister. Some nights she would sneak around and explore the hospital. Not to escape but remember. Then she would spend the day asking Gibbs when she could go home to Israel.

"Ziva this is your home." he told her softly as he shook his head for what felt like the billionth time.

"I know. But it doesn't feel like It." she would mumble sadly.

Days later she was taken on a felid trip to NCIS to try and jog her memory. She sat in the back of the car as Gibbs drove and Tony rode shot gun. She preferred not to have her back to them. Tony liked old Ziva but not this Ziva who suspected him and watched him cautiously and forever in fear and sadness. He watched her in the wind mirror as she stared out the window with her iPod in her ears as she got used to her new music taste and the busy roads and views of Washington.

"I want Ziva back." Tony whispered to Gibbs sadly.

"I know. We need to help her." Gibbs replied with his eyes on the road.

"I don't want lot to end up like Adam Sandler in 57 Dates. (Is it 57?) I don't want her to forget she loves me." He bit his lip and continued to watch her as she bobbed her head to the music and stared out at the monument they were passing.

"She will get better, CT scans showed no permanent damage." Gibbs talked Doctor encouragingly. "The doctor I talked to calls it pain memory loss. She has been through a lot and we have to assure her this is where she belongs."

Tony knew the facts but he couldn't get over the lack of sparkle in Ziva's eyes.

"Hey!" Ziva piped up as she pulled out her ear plugs "I know the words to this song! It was released last month and I know the words!" she beamed like a kid and put the buds back in and began swaying to the song. Tony couldn't help smiling. One thing was the same, one thing, that damn song.

They reached the office and Ziva was surprised that she wasn't given a visitors badge but was just let in to the elevator doors and rode up the bull pen.

The office was quiet as it was a Saturday and people were at home enjoying life away from work. Gibbs led Ziva towards her desk and let her choose which to sit at. In a few seconds she sat at her own. Tony beamed and Ducky who had just emerged told them it was a good sign of her remembering everyday activities. After that things only went up as she found her own way to Abby's lab, Autopsy and interrogation on her own. The day was going well until at 3pm she asked Gibbs if she could go home yet.

She felt wrong in her chair and the view from the window was unfamiliar. She still didn't remember Tony properly. Or Ducky or Abby. McGee hadn't shown up yet she just knew the area and her desk and the location of Tony's missing mighty mouse stapler which had been missing for about a month. Hope was there but Tony knew he couldn't find a bright spot until she remembered him and more importantly herself. Right now she was quiet and scared and no Ziva he had ever met but a new Ziva. A woman that looked like her but wasn't her. She was a Ziva he had never met as she had emotional boarders that were being stretched by years of becoming soft away from Mossad.

"Tony." the British accent behind him made him turn by default to hear Ducky's words "What she has is normal. Stop playing with her brain. Let her rest and let her come back to us."

He didn't argue he just nodded and crossed from his haven by the window to her desk and took her coat.

"I am taking you home now." he said his eyes on her waiting for her to make a sign of recognition. But none came.

"Alright." she stood and took her coat from him with a wince as their fingers touched lightly. He led her to the elevator and down to his car.

"Wait." she froze in the front seat as she sat down. "That smell." she paused and closed us eyes "I know this car! I know it so well!"

Of course. So many drunken lifts home in here, so many laughed so many memories so many kisses so many passion filled silences as they used to yearn to spill what they felt but were kept by boundaries. Tony's voice caught and kept his eyes locked on her. Hoping that any moment she would remember him and all they shared. But nothing. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Ari is dead?" pain in her eyes.

"I remember! And you I remember you! We had pizza and coffee in the rain! And Gibbs! And!"

"It's been almost seven years since then." he said. "Do you remember us?"

"No. I remember you were funny and charming but a little annoying." she shrugged weakly. "I am sorry... Maybe." she leaned across the car and kissed him on the mouth. He pulled away quickly. There was something horribly forced about that kiss which made the whole situation feel worse. He felt sick with the hole where her love had been and it felt like she had just rubbed salt in the wound.

"Sorry." she whispered and gathered up her knees to her chin. "I am tired."

He started the car quickly and pulled out of the parking spot. They drive all the way without a word to each other.

_  
>I considered not posting this arc because it makes me sad but I want to run these two through the some tests. Xoxox <p>


	25. Three Hundred Leaps and Bounds

**Three Hundred Leaps and Bounds**

When Tony looked back on those months of hard ship he found that those where the worst months of his life with Ziva. He was away from her more than ever as she was taken off team Gibbs and given new NCIS agent training and constant psychologist appointments. He had to take Alea back with him permanently and he felt worse by the day, as she slowly regained her memories.  
>One particularly slow day at the office proved that he was in the wrong state of mind for work. Or anything else for that matter he left work agitated after a whole day without seeing Ziva or<br>Even hearing about her progress and the next few days were no better. He confronted Gibbs hoping for a response or even a motivating lecture.

"I don't know how she is DiNozzo. I don't have that right." he said simply as McGee watched shrewdly from his desk.

Tony felt out of arguing mood so he crossed to his desk and sat down. He was so angry that he barely noticed the footsteps approaching. A resounding silence and the tap of a key and a familiar scent was the first thing to snap him out of his brooding.

There she was. At her desk with a smile on her face as she watched his expression. Something was different. Something new. A glimmer in her dark eyes just a glimmer and he knew.

"Your back!" he cried and stood up, sweeping away his chair and  
>quickly approaching her desk. She laughed and held her chair as he leaned down and caught up her lips, tilting her back in to her chair as everything seemed too reknit. All the past months brooding and separation re-winded as he pulled he close in a well missed embrace. McGee was laughing and Gibbs remained silent as usual although he felt a rush of relief that his team was still well together after almost completely pulling apart. That was close. Too close.<p>

*

"David, please sit. Ziva please listen." Vance almost had pleading in his voice as the agitated Ex Mossad officer paced impatiently in front of him. "You are still on Gibbs team. I just need you to take some time off. It's nothing personal but policy."

"And what? Replace me?" she wasn't having that again and she refused to sit.

"No. Ziva if it worries you I may be able to issue you to desk work. That may stretch your sentence though."

She wasn't having that either "No that's worse. How much time off are we looking at?" She asked in defected tones as she finally sat.

"I may be able to cut it to a week if you show good behaviour. This means going to your appointments and NO driving in the time being."

Ziva threw up her hands but restrained herself. "Okay. A week is okay. But you're tying my feet. How do I get to appointments without driving all the way to Bethesda?"

"Get DiNozzo to take you. I will give him that permission. Two appointments two times you can call him off work. No three. Get him to drive you home now."

Ziva stood and left in a very team Gibbs higher than the highest way and Vance rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Tony." she called from the stairs.

"What-!" he jumped and threw his phone in to his draw guiltily. He turned to see her "Oh its you." he seemed relived as he withdrew the phone and picked up the reviver again.

"Sorry man gotta call you back. Nah. Nah." he hung up quickly. "What can I do you for?" he asked "Authorized for work?"

"I need you to drive me home." she said impatiently and stood in front of his desk.

"Oh la, la, should I get wine?" he winked and stood to attention.

"I have a week off. You are my chaperone." she sighed. "Let's go."

"Oh alright bossy boots." he sighed as the promise of physical pleasures dissolved with the grumpy Ziva.

"Good if we hurry we might be able to fit more in." she winked as she seemed to read his mind. "Like lunch,"

"Lunch?" he struggled as his hunger and testosterone fought and neither won. "I am conflicted."

"We'll put it to a vote then." she took his hand and led him to the elevators.

*

Two days trapped in her apartment proved to drive Ziva mad. She had move the ecstatic Alea back in but as she was getting old she got more mischievous and acted like a juvenile child. Ziva spend the day throwing items for Alea to catch, watching day time TV which scared her off after the first minutes. She also took to exploring the building and taking Alea for walks. Tony would come around every night and they would have dinner. That was the only same part of the day.

One night Ziva and Tony lay in bed. Ziva was awake and brightened as he snuggled against the exhausted Tony who was being worked hard in her absence. Ziva glanced at her clock and saw on it 3:21am.

"Tony are you asleep?" She asked loudly. He stirred under her hand and grumbled "no."

"I can't sleep I am too preoccupied with thoughts and stuff." she mumbled aimlessly in to his T-shirt "Can you sleep?" She asked sympathetically.

"Not with you gabbling on." he sighed and turned over towards her and laced an arm around her, pulling her right up close. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep. But it didn't come.

"Tony." she whispered. He didn't stir. "Tooooonnnyyy." she nuzzled his neck with the tip of her nose to try and wake him.

"Hmm." he mumbled back as the dragged him from the brink of oblivion. "Try and imagine it's the end of a big case. Both physically and emotionally draining."

"Is it?" he hadn't told her much of work.

"I don't think you want to know. Especially when you want to get to sleep." He replied as he inhaled the light scent of her hair.

"Tell me and I will stop harassing you." she rested her cheek on his chest and looked up at him with wrapped attentions.

"Well there was this case of a girl getting murdered on base and everyone thought it was her boyfriend. He's just a kid about to ship out. Anyways while I was interrogating him. With the soft touch. He just keeled over. Apparently he OD'ed before coming in."

"Wasn't your fault." She brushed his cheek.

"Turns out it was a jealous ex. And two teenagers dead before we get him." Tony sighed

"Oh Tony..."

"It's okay. Get some sleep now." he hugged her gently and kissed her lightly before closing his own eyes and them both slipped off to sleep.

* 

"Danny always wanted to join up." Sniffles filled the bleak room with the cheap IKEA theme. The two women sat on the couch sporting tear drenched faces and handkerchiefs. "He was going to ship out just like his father, why would he do this?"

"It was Lindy! Always her! His stupid girl always came before us or him even!" the grieving sister squawked before storming out in a fit or teenage angst. Gibbs watched with a practiced eye. There was really no investigation to do here. Two suicides and a false accusation and all he could do was apologise for the families loss.

"I hope you are happy special agent Gibbs. I blame you for this. Now please leave." The mother growled like an angry panther.

Tony stood first and inclined his head with a mumbled apology, Gibbs stood also. "My condolences." He said strongly and they left.

"That was tough." Tony exhaled as he sat in the passenger side of the car "recon she will launch a complaint?"

Silence

"It wasn't our fault." Tony said, at the same time he tried to reassure himself.

More silence.

"Okay just so you know." He left the rest of the trip in Gibbs preferred environment of silence.

As they neared the navy yard Gibbs piped up. "Kid was depressed we made it worse by accusing him."

"We had evidence that he was there that night. He was there just before she did it." Tony hung his head even though he was making himself feel better. "They were sick kids."

Trudging still in defeat in to the bullpen, Tony took his seat at his desk and sent off his case report as no new information had been gathered.

"Tough week." McGee sighed "Think we're tabooed." He finished his report and packed up; they had less energy than they usually had on Friday afternoons. "Any plans?"

"Not really, wanna as Abbs if she wants to come for drinks? I will bring Zi."

"Yeah okay, I will go see her." McGee dumped his bag and went down stairs. "Meet you there."

Tony left in low spirits to pick Ziva up the roads were busy and slow and nothing good on the radio but the trip went shorter than expected and he called ahead for Ziva to get ready. She met him on the curb and climbed in to the car, full of energy. She looked happy to be going out and seeing the others.

"Who's coming?" She asked not trying to cover her smile

"Abbs, McGee, maybe Jimmy." He replied blandly as he began to drive, the street lights glowed over them and the shadows moved and changed as they drove under them.

"How was the family?" She asked quietly

"Grieving, Gibbs blames himself."

"Sounds like someone I know." Ziva noted tenderly he exhaled in an amused manner.

The bar wasn't far so they reached it in little time. They ventured out of the car in to the temperate air that could make up its mind if it was cold or not. Ziva closed her door gently and pulled her coat around her to banish the breeze. Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and they venture through the doors of the bar in to the warm atmosphere with the soft groovy music playing, they found the others already there and joined them at the small booth they had selected as the usual haunts they took at the bar was full.

"Ziva how are you?" Abby leaned past McGee and hugged her gently as if she was scared she would shatter at the tightest clutch.

"I am fine." She rolled her eyes to McGee who was smiling at Abby's bedside manner. "Really I am."

She sat down and Tony left with McGee to the bar to get drinks for the group. Jimmy was checking his phone looking harassed about something, Ziva and Abby exchanged a look of concern.

"Jimmy are you okay?" Ziva asked "You look off edge."

"On edge!" Tony called from the bar as if he had a sixth sense for Ziva screwing up idioms.

"Well, um yes, I suppose so, I just… well I just have lots to do and Breena is just getting anxious and uh needs a haha steady pillar like me." Jimmy made a weak attempt at confidence.

"Well you don't look so steady, are you shaking?" Abby placed a hand on his shoulder and raised a brow at his slightly trembling posture.

"I haven't had much sleep so I have attempted…" He began

"He has been drinking over 10 cups of coffee a day." McGee interrupted as he and Tony returned with a tray of five new drinks for the table

"Look, the wedding is in a month and-" Jimmy's chocolate martini was forced upon him to make him shut up.

"Um, so how was the week?" Ziva asked knowing the answer, they had a bad week.

"McGee thought it was a cursed week." Tony declared as he eyed Palmers feminine drink.

"It's true. I don't even believe in curses." Abby joined in. "What?" she glanced around at the raised brows and sceptical looks from her co-workers

"Well it's over and you're back next week so hopefully it will be back to normal-ish." Tony sighed and took a swig from his own drink 

Tony and the rest forced their minds from a distressing week to having a fun night. Abby was feeling reckless and bought shots and Jimmy's drinks began to get more and more feminine as the night went on. By 12am they were all sufficiently tipsy, Tony had his arm over Ziva and they were all laughing at the joke they had just heard, the meaning had hardly been picked up but they found it funny all the same. Abby had unbuckled her boots and sat with her feet up on McGee's lap. A relaxed atmosphere which was warm with the team's drunken affection for each other. Tony checked his watch and elected to walk home as it wasn't far back to Ziva's from here. The others all chipped in for a cab and McGee was trying to pull Palmer up.

"C'mon Jimmy lets go, vamoose!"

"It's only 1am! The night is young!"

"He is such a ducky," Abby laughed as she leaned on the wall.

"Good luck with that." Tony toasted her an imaginary drink which she found even more funny. Tony and Ziva left, arm in arm and headed out in to the cool night.

"Why do we have to walk?" Ziva yawned as she leaned on him.

"Because we are too drunk to drive 'nywhere." He popped his tong on the last breath of the sentence

"I've seen this before, me drunkenly stumbling home with you." Ziva grinned as the only sound they met was their own footsteps.

"But this time we won't exchange awkward looks the next day or pretend it didn't happen." Tony nodded along

"Or hide it from Gibbs." Ziva pushed out her lip and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" He asked and stroked her hair. "Want a piggy back?"

"A what." She asked looking up at him in confusion.

"No. don't tell me you don't know what a piggy back is!" He gasped and stopped walking "Hands on my shoulders and jump on to my back."

She obliged and her pulled her up properly and began to walk. She smiled at this new discovery and rested her chin on his shoulder. Soon they were home and he set her down so they could ride the small elevator up to her apartment. Another night going home together, another night in each-other's arms, this time however it was guiltless.

"Thank you for remembering me." He whispered in the dark of the night as they lay half asleep.

"Thank you for being worth remembering." She muttered back

"It will all be normal again on Monday."

"But better." She smiled in to his shoulder and settled to sleep.

_ God I hated forgetful Ziva I hope you liked and pitch any Ideas you would like any improvements I could make, I do have lots of ideas however, don't worry about that. Lots of love x

Also I am making some cover art for Breaking 12, so I will post a link when I am done, if you want to see any of my fan art which is mostly NCIS and Tiva just check out my Deviant Art- Yiotsie Bye!


	26. Cracked Wall

**Cracked wall**

*Contains sweary words*

"We could do this all day you know." Tony clicked the cuffs around the man's thick wrists as tightly as he could.

Ziva was behind him she was leaning on the wall of the interrogation room panting slightly after restating the beefy man after he had socked Tony one. She glowered at him threateningly. Tony wiped the blood from his recently pounded nose and beckoned her forwards.

She obliged and set her hands on the table in front of him with her knife facing his equally thick gut.

"Name." she demanded calmly.

The man's lip trembled angrily as he restrained from speech.  
>She took off he badge and threw it over her shoulder for Tony to catch.<p>

"NAME!" she raised the knife and her voice in turn as she pushed his chair back on the the back legs

"Baron!" the man yelled "You crazy bitch put it down!"

She obliged and dropped the chair letting him fall back and bite his over sized tong. As blood mixed with saliva dripped from his stubbly chin and in to his lap, Tony slid him paper and a pen to write with.

"Everything." he ordered he nodded at Ziva who had taken up her past position behind him. She inclined her head back and he left out of the door to clean up. He didn't worry about her being alone. If anything he feared for the man. He kicked the bathroom door open so his bloody hands didn't cover the handle and turned the tap with two fingers cautiously. The blood dripped from his face and hands and turned light pink as it swirled down the basin.

"Lucky me," he mumbled as his nose spirited more blood than possible and in to the sink. He touched his tender nose. Nothing broken. The door whistled as it opened. Then he heard the click of the lock.

"You okay?" she approached him and watched him let his nose drip.

"Yeah. It's finished bleeding finally. He grabbed a hunk of hand paper and cleaned his hand and upper lip.

Ziva hopped up on to the counter beside him and watched him as he remained preoccupied. She reached to caress his lip with her fingertips as it showed a tainted red and puffy look. He winced and looked up at her, his face now bloodless but still red from impact.

"We said we would control our emotions at work." he said as he pulled her off the bench and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I am. It took all my control not to kill that piece of crap." she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. He brushed her hair with his lips and they stood their in embrace until the bathroom door opened. Obviously Ziva hadn't locked it properly. A familiar face of the man that always seemed to find them in here. He was used to it by now.

"Congradz." he never usually spoke but not he seemed to deem it appropriate to congratulate their togetherness before unzipping his pants and peeing in front of them.

Ziva turned her head from him, keeping it rested on Tonys shoulder as they tried not the laugh. The man zipped up and left.

"Oh my god he never washes his hands!" Ziva exclamation was muffled in his shoulder. Tony burst in to fits of laughter and Ziva laughed hard also. Soon they broke apart and headed for the door to see how their dirt bag was getting along. Before she opened the door Ziva popped on tiptoe to lightly kiss Tonys partially swollen upper lip.

*

"How's it coming along?" Tonys voice echoed back to McGee and Ziva as they stood in observation and watched Tony examine the scratching on the paper that was the perps writing.

"What's it like?" McGee asked out of the blue

"What?" Ziva replied as she delayed the actual answering of the question.

"You, him, at work!" McGee gesture to Tony.

"It's interesting. But different and sometimes different is good." Ziva smiled to herself in the dark.

McGee sighed. It was obvious he had trouble adjusting to the situation, his two best friends had hooked up and he was the outsider. Of course not much had changed at work. They all still teased each other but it was the way it felt in general maybe he doubted his future.

"McGee you have time. Don't worry." she touched his shoulder as if she could read his mind.

"It's okay Ziva. Just a little depressing that you two have gotten together and I am the only single young guy, Jimmy is getting married next month, Tony and you have hooked up and I am still single."

Ziva nodded. This was true but in the time being it wasn't something they should focus on. She moved to more pressing matters.

"What should we get Jim as a wedding present?" she asked "Something off his list or something personal?"

"List." McGee said immediately "Abby got him an operation game for a joke but I am just putting money in for his dream blender."

She nodded with a grin. Palmer would certainly enjoy useful gifts. "Thanks." She let the part of her brain that wasn't observing go off on its on train of thought about gifts for Palmer.

Tony took the paper from the suspect and left the room, seconds later the door to observation opened and he came in.

"Where's Gibbs?" He asked, seemingly surprised at the absence of the team leader.

McGee shrugged and took the paper from Tony "I'll run this then."

Tony nodded and McGee passed Ziva with a grin at Tony's bemusement.

"Do you think Boss is avoiding us?" He asked once McGee had left

"Not me. Maybe you." Ziva grinned and switched off the recording of interrogation. "Why?"

"I dunno, maybe he's just busy." Tony chewed on his lip and flicked through his phone for metro's number so they could take their perp down town "I just hope Gibbs is finished with this guy." He held his phone to his ear as it ringed and he turned away.

"Ziva."

"Gibbs." Ziva looked up from her desk to find Gibbs walking past her "Where have you been."

He looked at her silently as if he were measuring her up "Letting you guys take a lead." He tilted his head and paused in mid step. "How is it doing?"

"We got a confession, Abby and McGee are running the details now." She shrugged

"And DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked

"Last I saw him he was handing our dirt-bag to metro, he might be with Ducky, the guy hit him pretty hard."

Gibbs nodded and continued to his desk and sat down, pulling forward his chair.

Ziva smiled to herself and continued talking "He thought you were avoiding him. Tony I mean."

"Nope, just seeing how you run things. Giving some space." He started pushing some papers around as if immersed in his current activity.

"Not thinking of retiring?" Her voice sounded urgent.

"No Ziva, how old do I look to you." He spun his chair to face her as he grew impatient. "Is this conversation going somewhere?"

She shook her head and stood "Not really, I will see you when we solve the case." She left, not wanting to hang around with this grumpy Gibbs so she ventured down to Abby's lab.

"Almost there!"

"More, more!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

A clapping sound, Ziva outside Abby's door and peaked around it to see what these voices were coming from. She hoped it was nothing dirty like her mind was jumping to. Too much time around Tony was not good for her mind. She found Abby and McGee hi-fiving as they sat in front of a satellite image of a suburban area.

"What's going on?" Ziva appeared behind them and gazed at the screen.

"We pin pointed the commanders favourite party spots and matched his call locations to the T.O.D and-"

Abby hit McGee to shut up his rambling, "Shut up Timmy. Ziva I bet all McGee's money that this is the place the commander was stabbed." She handed Ziva a sticky note with the address and name of house owner on it.

"Thank you Abby, McGee can you call Tony?" Ziva smiled at Abby and quickly walked out while talking still to the following McGee.

She flicked open her phone as they stood in the elevator and the doors started to close. "Gibbs we have an address."

"_Meet you at the car."_

She hung up and waited for McGee to finish talking to Tony. They stopped at the bullpen and Ziva holstered her gun from her desk as Tony rushed in.

"Hey, ready for the case breaker." Tony opened his draw and clipped on his badge and loaded his gun up.

"Defiantly, I can't wait to get home." Ziva winked at him as she strapped on her vest.

"Well I can't wait to get home with you." Tony smiled at her and he stood and had a bit of eye sex which put McGee off a bit.

"Hey! I'm in the room guys!" He yelped and Ziva broke her gaze and lead the other two out to the elevator.

"Sorry McGoo." Tony winked at him and held the doors for the probie who was rushing up to them. "Forgot you were there."

Ziva pushed out her bottom lip out sympathetically at McGee as he shifted uncomfortably. "It is okay McGee, we will find a way to punish him later."

Tony whimpered and gave the grinning probies the evil look. The doors opened and the three hurried out to get to the car to meet Gibbs who was already there and on the phone to someone.

"Yeah Abb's they are here now, Kay bye." Gibbs hung up. "Took your time. Abb's has a BOLO on the owner of the house."

The car trip took about 30 minutes on the GPS but Gibbs cut it off to 10 minutes, after the speedy trip Tony and McGee stumbled out of the car while Ziva and Gibbs looked like they had just been on a nice couch.

"You should be used to it by now." Ziva rolled her eyes but Tony shook his head quickly assuring he never would.

"McGee with me, you two take the back door." Gibbs pushed in his ear pieces as did the others. Tony and Ziva both jumped over the fence and landed softly and were faced with a drooling big black dog.

They stood motionless as the dog began to growl at them.

"God why didn't Abby mention this?" Tony gritted his teeth.

"Don't make eye contact or any sudden movements." Ziva hissed as she moved in front of Tony protectively.

"Zee-"

"Shut up Tony." Ziva growled at him as the dog lowered himself and prepared to pounce. "See his eyes, he is malnourished, probably been left here a while." She gestured at the red vessels in the eyes and the dog's visible ribs.

Tony nodded "Zee I like your face, move behind me so you don't get mauled." He brushed his fingertips over her jackets back.

But she ignored him and held out her hand, the dog became frantic, he began to shake and backed away, the whites of his eyes showing and whimpers in his throat.

"Shhhh its okay." Ziva lowered herself and let the dog sniff her hand.

"_DiNozzo, position?" _Gibbs' voice echoed in his ear.

"Just got a dog back here Gibbs, looks malnourished, Ziva has tamed it." He rolled his eyes as he looked at Ziva rubbing the dog's stomach as its tong lolled out. Ziva attached the chain from the dogs collar to the fence then straightened up and pulled out her gun,

"Let's go." She stood behind him and he pushed open the door,

"Clear," Tony looked in to the kitchen

"_Clear." _That was the bedroom and McGee cleared the bathroom.

Ziva looked in to the living room "Clear." She put back her gun.

"No one here boss," Tony noted and looked around

"You two find some blood. McGee check the BOLO." Gibbs walked in to the kitchen and McGee pulled out his phone. Ziva left to look in the living room and Tony wiggled his brows and went in to the bedroom.

Meanwhile Abby sat in her lab with her normal music playing, well she thought it was normal but anyone else with correctly functioning ear holes would complain about the screeching of the music, when her phone rung, she kicked the side of her desk and propelled herself to the landline answering professionally.

"Labby speaking."

"_Abb's it's me."_

"Oh… hey… me!" Abby put her plat formed feet on her desk and twirled the cord around her finger lazily.

"_Abby, it's Mcgee." _

She rolled her eyes and replied "I know Timmy what can I get for you?" She propelled herself again, through the doors and in the main part of the lab where she could consult her computers.

"_Update on the BOLO."_

"One hit in a Freemont Inn in… Woodbridge, Virginia. Hey we've been there before!" She smiled to herself and clicked her tong to read the BOLO more "That's it. I'll call if I get more."

She hung up, grinned evilly and continued with her work.

"Great, I hate blood baths." Tony stepped out of the door of the inn to inhale some fresh air away from the crime scene.

"Especially expired blood baths." Ziva gasped, the expired meats smell had infiltrated her nose and she gagged at the off smell.

"Come on you two, this gentleman can't wait any longer." Ducky stuck out his head with his gloved hands covered in blood with obvious enjoyment as he hadn't received a new _friend _in a while.

"Coming Doc." Ziva filled up her lungs with air and stepped back inside, Tony sighed as she pulled him with her by his sleeve.

"I love this part." He muttered sarcastically.

The walls and floor were covered in blood and the body was grey and smelling worse than normal.

"Yes he was brutally drained to death, the style of our previous criminal." Ducky noted and stuck in the liver probe

"Duck got a T.O.D on this one?" Gibbs had entered out of nowhere whacking his mobile phone against his palm.

"Uhh just a moment Jethro." Ducky extracted the probe and stood so he could hold it to the light "Mister Palmer could you arrange a gurney for this gentleman." Palmer stood and hurried out to the truck. "Time of dead was approximately 38 hours ago. Almost impossible to tell but the heating was left on."

"That explains the smell." Tony tried to waft the putrid air from his nose but only managed to cop a face full of smell. Ziva put her hand on his arm to silence him. "Gibbs that means we may not be dealing with two killers. Our violent first guy came to us last night."

"Call metro, I want him back in interrogation. We're done here." Gibbs left as promptly as he had arrived.

"Really we have to interrogate that guy again? Isn't one blood nose enough?" Tony flopped his arms then joined Ziva as they walked to the door.

"Another case solved by the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his trusty senior agent Anthony DiNozzo!" Tony sounded happy with the outcome of the day and the fact that the guy who had made his nose bleed now had life for murder. He lobbed a wad of paper in to McGee's bin with a practiced hand.

"I'm off." McGee announced as he pulled his pack over his shoulder and turned off his lamp, making his quarter of the squad room seem dark.

"Good night McGee." Ziva smiled and Tony farewelled him by throwing a fierce ball of paper at him which bounced off his head and tumbled across the floor. "I'll get it later." He scoffed as Ziva narrowed her dark eyes at him.

"Your's?" She asked simply

"Mine." He threw a last ball of paper in to the bin betting a whole in one and stood to gather up his jacket and bag.

To the elevators, down to security, out the front doors and in to the dark air, Tony took Ziva's hand in his and the strolled across the parking lot to his car which they had both arrived in that morning.

"You know if you want we could watch No Way out again, I wanted to point out this scene where-" He broke off midsentence and stopped in his tracks.

"What? Tony what is it?" She looked up at him and around until the thing he was looking at caught her eye. "Is that a limousine?"

He tightened his hold to her hand as it looked like it was waiting for them as it sat with the engine running over several free parking spaces. They approached Ziva aware of her knife and gun incase she needed them if the situation went astray. Nothing in the whole world could have prepared them for the person that appeared behind the winding down, tinted window. Tony felt his jaw drop and his name mentioned but all seemed surreal. How had they found him?

Cliff hanger, will try and do more this weekend. I wanted to cool off with some cool investigating team stuff before going off on a new plot. More Ziva sweet couple stuff promised because I know you all love that! Check out my Deviant Art: Yiotsie. I draw mostly NCIS stuff and Tiva and I write fanfiction on there to accompany my drawings so go there and have fun request will be taken but only a few if I get over loaded! And also for Tiva orientated Video's check out my Youtube: Simmietube. Thanks for reading, Review for some feedback!


	27. Rebound

**Rebound**

The face looking back up at them from the limo was all too familiar for both Tony and Ziva. The face made Ziva smile and Tony grimace and groan. The face continued to smile as it talked.

"Don't I get a, hi Dad, junior?" Asked Anthony DiNozzo Senior with A sly grin on his million dollar face, his look soon slipped from his face and transforming in to eye brow raising shock as his green eyes found the twos hands entwined at their sides.

"Hi dad." Tony croaked.

"What's all this then?" Seniors eyes twinkled happily. "You two an item now?"

"Yeah." Tony murmured cautiously.

"Oh where are my manners? Get in the car, please!" Senior opened the door beside him and shuffled up the seats to offer more room.

"Um..." He looked to Ziva who was keeping quiet, still surprised her self at his appearance. She gesture from him to go first and let go of his hand.

He released her reluctantly and sat on the seats across from his father where Ziva joined him.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Tony seemed to have found his voice as his brows creased and he narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Why here to see you son!" He cracked a smile that didn't look remotely genuine to Tony

"What's with the limo, the new suit, the driver?" Tony gestured around them as the doors closed and the limo purred in to motion.

"Well I like to travel in style-"

"Stop the car." Tony interrupted and it did so. He stepped out of the car and pulled Ziva with him. They had just reached the security gates and he pulled began to walk back towards his car.

"Junior! Ziva!" the voice called them back "Guys, come on!"

Ziva looked back and almost tried to stop Tony, to reason with him but he was adamant to get away.

They heard the limo pull up to drive next to them and the back window unwound "Get back in this car this instant!"

Tony didn't reply and Ziva put her foot down and stopped, making the limo and Tony lurch to a halt.

"Tony, hear him out at least." Ziva signed at him and crossed her arms

"I have been hearing him out for the past twenty years on his money problems and I'm sick of hearing all the excuses." he stopped and looked at her. Her big brown eyes reflected the moonlight and he shook his head again.

"No Ziva I'm not doing-"

Washington's finest wine bar had a classy amount of remnants filling it this late at night. The jazz music which was preferred by the patrons played deliciously in the wine and saffron smelling air. Tony discarded the olive from his martini and sipped the drink like it was mandatory. Ziva kept up the conversation which Tony was adamant to stay out of. It was mostly about himself and Ziva. Senior seemed overjoyed at the fact Tony had finally "Swept her off her feet" and Ziva was quick to assure him that in fact the roles were reversed in that aspect. They were just laughing about memories of seniors previous visits to DC when Tony interrupted, unable to hold it in.

"Okay enough with the small talk already, spit it out, why are you here?"

"Could you believe I was here to see you Junior?" his smile was extensive but forced.

"Dad pleases!" Tony's patience had run out and he slammed down his glass which tinkled angrily.

"FINE, fine. Son it's about your cousin Crispian."

Tony shot Ziva a look and she held back a laugh at the memory of Tony's cousin on his mother's side who had inherited a fortune from his uncle.

"Yeah what about him?" Tony picked back up his glass after shooting Ziva another look.

"He's not well son, doctor says he's got weeks." Senior shook his head and Tony knew what was going through his mind.

"What aren't you telling me?" Tony narrowed his eyes

"You're the sole heir in his will."

*

"Why, why did he name me? We used to fight all the time as kids!" Tony had been ranting about his cousin ever since senior's mystery limo had dropped them back at the Navy yard.

Ziva opened the Drivers side of her car and leaned on the roof looking over it at Tony's confused face.

"One summer at Uncle Clive's birthday he even tried to drown me in the spa!"

Ziva raised her eye brows and Tony sighed and continued

"Okay fine I may have deserved It." he got in to the passenger seat.  
>"Wait why am I letting you drive?"<p>

"Because you love and trust Me." she smiled and started the engine and he quickly buckled his belt.

"Tony. Maybe those fights were Crispian's ideas of fond memories; maybe he values you as a family member."

As they drive Tony considered this then shook his head

"Naaaah he's got something behind this, I'm going to see him in London, I'm calling the airline tomorrow."

"A bit of both." Tony gripped the seat as Ziva took a hard turn

"So why do you think your father came here then?"

"Oh I thought you would have got that Ziva, he wants a cut. Y'know for raising me and all that." Tony chuckled darkly and dug the heels of his hands in to his eyes.

"Want me to come to London with you?" She asked after a while.

He looked up and shook his head

"Nah Ziva, for their safety."

She laughed and the rest of the trip they spent listening to the purr of the engine.

*

Ziva found her gaze being pulled to the empty desk across from her own more times than she cared to admit over the first Tonyless day at work. She caught her self missing his running commentary of everything and his incessant jokes and movie references and relaxing them with weak ones of her own she had picked up after her time with him. Gibbs laid a hand on her arm by the end of the day and gave her a parental smile as he passed her to his own desk. She returned it then picked up her ringing phone.

"Hey Ziva it's me."

"Hey, how are you, how's Crispian, how was your flight?" she shot questions like from a loaded gun and he had to wait until she was done to respond.

"Crispian is in a bad way, doctors say his days are numbered, poor guy's only 53."

"Wow, so how are you holding up?"

"I-I'm gonna be a millionaire Ziva."

"What?"

"Well the house and some of the estate goes to our other cousin Grant but he says he wants me to have the bulk of the inheritance."

He seemed less cocky now then he had when his uncle Clive may or may not have left him his entire estate when in the end it all went to Crispian, but that was 3 years ago and a lot had happened since then, they had happened and Tony had matured a lot.

"Ziva...?" His voice echoed from the other end of the line and she snapped back to reality.

"I'm here. Tony- wow- I..."

"It doesn't change anything Ziva, I'm coming home tomorrow. I miss you."

"I do too." she smiled them caught Gibbs observant eye

"Hurry on home Gibbs keeps looking at your desk and he doesn't look happy."

She heard him laugh from the other end.

"I'll be back tomorrow night. I love you."

She looked at Gibbs

"I love you too Tony."

She hung up and caught McGee's eye.

"What?"

"I just thought you were smarter than to pick Tony."

"Oh shut up." she smiled and considered throwing something at him. Then realised Tony must have been growing in her.

"All jokes aside, I do miss the relaxing sound of banter around here."

"I don't, I'm going for coffee." Gibbs abandoned his chair and set out for a caffeine buzz as the remainder of the team looked wistfully on Tony's empty seat.

"Do you think it's because he's not here or because we're cursed so we have not a single case that lasts." McGee settled his fingers back on his keyboard for some pointless typing.

"You want people to be dying?" Ziva tried to keep the humour going as her mind wondered to Tony's new found fortune and what it would mean, she didn't know what she would do if he left NCIS, everything would be so boring without his office drama.

"No of course I don't want that." McGee was saying "I just want some to rob a convenience store or lose some money or smuggle another Australian marsupial on to a submarine."

Ziva blinked at his outburst and turned back to her monitor. In hope that somehow this day would deal to her favour.

"Grab you gear!"

McGee started and almost fell off his seat as Abby marched in to the bullpen fists flying.

"What now Abby?" McGee straitened his balance and dignity.

"We got a missing person, grab your gear!" She planted herself sternly before McGee's desk.

"Who? Has it been 48 hours yet?" McGee didn't go for his gear knowing his orders only came from Gibbs.

"It's been long enough. Tony's desk has been empty all day." Abby gestured to Tony's empty seat dramatically

"Abby, he is in London."

"What?" Abby spun round to look at Ziva "Why didn't he tell me?" she folded over her bottom lip.

"Well it was very last minute, his cousin is very ill and he is settling the estate. He is home tomorrow night."

"Oh!" Abby straitened from his slouch and leaned against Gibbs chair passively. "That's okay then. So what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing we don't have a single case." McGee exhaled and impatiently typed aimlessly.

"Now we do, grab your gear we got a mugged marine."

"Oh fabulous a mugging," McGee groaned and slung his rucksack over his shoulders. "We got a suspect boss?"

"Yep." Gibbs walked on as the other two rushed behind him leaving Abby alone in the squad room.

"Okay, bye guys." She put down Gibbs stapler and sighed before leaving for her lab.

-

Sorry it's been about 4 months since I last up dated, I do love you all. Hope your surviving the hiatus. The Gibbslets 


End file.
